Living For What?
by Percabeth4lyfee
Summary: 'What are you doing' The rain poured down on my face, and lighting struck far away. The knife shimmered in the darkness of the night. I am thankful the rain helped cover my tears. 'I'm doing what needs to be done. It has to happen.' 'Not to her. She deserves a choice' This fanfic is a spin off from after Episode 2 of ANF TWDG.
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately, I don't own The Walking Dead the video game, TellTale does ;( R.I.P to life.**

 **Also, this series is a variation/spinoff from after episode 2 of The New Frontier.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Also, much criticism and reviewing is welcome! Thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The van reeked. Like, worse than the walkers. We had been driving for 8 hours, only another 6 to go! We definitely couldn't head back to Texas, so mom was right, Littleton was the safest option. We had family there, and it was a nice town. Unfortunately, the chance my cousins were still alive were very slim. Everyone knew that going too far north was a terrible idea; staying in a city was even worse. But Littleton CO, 45 miles east from Denver was a small town with sparse housing and a lot of nature, so why would walkers care about it? I had no idea where my cousins were, but if they were there, we had to at least try to find them. Mom and I had already lost too many people, and I didn't want the feeling to continue.

"Will the plan change if our family isn't there?" I asked mom, who was sitting in the driver's seat of our banged up '97 Ford E-150. I was a splitting image of her, except she looked alot better than I did at the moment. She had deep green eyes and lighter brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, with a tan complexion. I wasn't pale, but still white, and my ruffled brown hair and hazel eyes never helped.

"No. It won't. We would still camp in Littleton. We at least know something about the place, right?" She glanced at me, with worry in her eyes. "Noah, we can't think about them now. We just can't. Or I'll start to cry, and then we end up stranded in the middle of New Mexico running on tissues and tears." I turned towards the window to watch the rolling fields, thinking about my brother and sister.

We were only an hour away from Littleton, and my gut was wrenched. We hadn't passed nearly any walkers since Amarillo, and I had been in this car so damn long, I'm sure even one of the fat ones could outrun me. "What if Denver's overrun? Littleton is isolated enough to where we wouldn't be able to make large supply runs. I'm just saying we should have a plan B just in case." I said. _Its smart to have a plan B, right? I mean you never know._

"I agree, but we can figure it out. We always have."

"If it doesn't, I say we head towards the center of the States. Like along the Missouri and the Mississippi. Lush environments, natural water, no cities, _and_ we can grow crops or catch fish. It sounds better the more I hear myself say it! If we went north, we wouldn't have the proper supplies, south is basically a barren wasteland at this point, and the east is way too populated. I don't see anywhere else to go, unless we want to head west where the air is still cleansing from all that marijuana in the air."

"Noah, that's not funny. And besides, the more people in the east means there's the best chance of finding survivors. We could be live with a group rather than primitive caveman."

"Yeah, but there are probably 20 times more walkers than people."

"Sure, but what about infrastructure? If we live in the country with 'no cities' then where would our walls be? We would have no protection."

"Safer than with a group of people we don't know or trust. We saw what the apocalypse can do to people." Mom grew quiet, so I just stared back out the window. Mountains, escarpments, plateaus and hills rolled passed us as we sped down the abandoned highway.

After a solid half an hour of silence, Mom finally spoke. "You know, I've always wanted to give this to you." She reached into the backseat and fished around in a bag. She kept her eyes on the road, so it took her about a minute to snag the item. She finally handed it to me. It was a three foot long wooden staff, about three inches in diameter, and I couldn't break it easily. On one end it was blunt, but the other side showed a razor sharp point, with four fashioned ridges, like a Phillips Head screwdriver. On the blunt edge, the initials R.Q.S were engraved into the wood. There was a holster that came with it, that I slid eagerly around my back.

"It was Deed's. He used it back in the Korean war."

I was astonished. This very weapon was wielded by my grandfather. "How did you even know to grab it?"

"It is just as important to you as it is to me."

"Wow." My grin widened.

"Let's just get to Littleton. We need to get there, and then we'll be ok."

"Thanks mom. Really." I slid the new weapon into a holster on my back. Silent euphoria glistened in the air for some solid minutes. I remembered how Deed had shown me how to use it a few years before… all this. "Hey, mom? Do you ever miss Dallas?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sometimes I do. But looking back won't help us now. Littleton is our future We have to look there."

"Yeah. I get it."

 **2 MONTHS LATER**

(Mid December)

"God damnit. Mom, I knew we should have just let her eat the food. Why'd we try to chase her?"

"Chill out Noah, we still have 2 days of food left. We can afford to lose this catch, it won't hurt us. We just have to make one tomorrow."

"Still, we shouldn't waste good deer like that. We shouldn't be relying on current supplies." We continued walking a couple more minutes until we reached the house. It was a large, two-story brick residence. Equipped with a basement and a fireplace, it held up really well. I walked up the wooden stairs into the dining room. The entire house had no inner walls, with tons of open space. We entered through the back, and in front of us was the dining table. To our right was a large couch which held up the living room. A fireplace sat in the corner.

Behind the dining table was a kitchen and many counters, where our supplies, food, and buckets of melted snow laid. The big blue duffel under a counter carried all of our guns and ammunition. So far (discounting our many pistols) we had 3 shotguns, a sniper, 6 assault rifles, and 3 rifles. Mom thought we were stacked enough for two people. I think we can never have enough guns. Especially in a time like this.

"You think the herd is following us north?" Mom asked.

"I really hope not. If they are then they would be in Austin."

"You think we should leave soon? I was thinking in about two weeks. The herd would just be getting to us, and we could travel east."

"Mom, we can't go east. It's overrun."

"But that's the best place to find survivors, to find a group. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I want to live with _people_. We need humanity. We'll drive ourselves insane!"

"You think that, in this world, people still have humanity. Look, we have the dead wandering around _eating people_!" I argued.

"We're doing this. Noah, you're not calling the shots on this one." She said with affirmance.

"So one half of the group here doesn't have a say?"

" _I_ AM THE GROUP!" The large house was suddenly quieter than before. I looked up very sternly at my mother.

"Remember Galveston? Huh? Were _you_ the group there? Are you saying _you_ allowed what happened to happen?" My mom's face grew dark from my words. Her mouth twisted. I knew she was remembering the events of tragedy.

"You can't pin that on me. It wasn't anyone's fault." She said as tears formed in her eyes. And with that morbid sentence, she stormed off into the second living room. _Damnit_ I thought to myself. _Now I have to cook dinner!_ I put a slab of deer loin on a pan and dropped it in the oven.

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

The new year was upon us, but there was no celebration. Me and mom simply packed our bags and threw our duffels and ziplocs of food into the van. We were only leaving because mom felt like it was a good idea to go find people. And what was I going to do? Either leave with her or stay here, alone. As we drove away from the house, I saw a couple of walkers looking towards us. One was missing an arm. Their mouths oozed red phlegm and blood. Another had its entrails and intestines hanging from its stomach. Blood was dripping from many ports on their bodies. I recognized them, after a couple of moments of staring. They were my cousins, Abby and Rachel.

"Mom, stop the van." She looked bewildered, but pulled us to a halt. I got out, and examined the corpses slowly advancing on me. I unsheathed my staff and talked to them. "I am sorry for what happened to you. You deserved better, at least to die for real. I am here now. You will all be safer in heaven." With two quick stabs they fell to the ground. I knew their souls would rest in peace. I hadn't known them as well as I had liked too, but that would have made their presence here more painful. They needed rest.

We sped away quickly after that. It was silent as we drove down the interstate, headed towards the eastern coast. Against all my will, we went. The drive would be long, but we had gas. I am not sure if I am thankful for that, or malicious for wanting us to turn around.


	2. Chapter 2

**TELLTALE OWNS TWD VIDEO GAME, NOT ME :(**

Chapter 2

10 Hrs Later

The van still smelt like walkers.

Mom and I were clocking 95 mph halfway through Missouri as night fell. We were still in this damn van. I hated it. "Should we go ahead and bunk up for the night?" I asked.

"Yeah, we should, but we'll get out of the city first. First thing in the morning we'll haul out." I nodded. After about ten minutes, Mom spotted a small clearing in the nearby forest. After stopping, we quickly shut off the lights and turned off the van, and then sleep overcame us.

*2 ½ Years ago*

"Guys! Let's go! NOW!" Mom was yelling at us from outside the cabin. Brooke, Seth and I were only in there to grab supplies. To stock up. We needed the food.

"Come on Seth." I urged my younger brother. He slipped me his light duffel. I shook the bag over my shoulder and pushed Seth towards Mom. She was at the door, guarding us from the walkers. There was a small group of them, slowly approaching. We needed to get to our car, just a few yards away. I heard gunshots ring out as mom blasted two of them to smithereens. I grabbed Brooke's arm. She had just stuffed a pack of Claritin in her bag, then zipped it up and slung it over her shoulder.

"Let's go!" I pulled her along across the cabin.

A sudden jerk made me lose my grip. I looked back and saw a walker had yanked Brooke backwards from through a broken window. She screamed. I ran right at the walker, knife in hand, and stabbed it right in the head. "GO!" I yelled at her. Mom's gun rang out as more shells hit the ground. I pushed Brooke away and ran out of the cabin. I hopped in the car, Brooke and Seth already inside. I barely had time to notice the blood dripping from a small chunk of flesh missing in Brooke's arm…

½ A Year Later

"Mom, I told you the gulf was a bad idea. People would be looking for a boat as soon as this catastrophe started. I can't blame them."

"Well, we had to try. We should go north next, or maybe east. Look for some more people." Mom explained.

"Yeah. I think we should do that." My brother finally spoke up.

"Then that is what we will do." Seth's face actually showed a hint of happiness, something I hadn't seen since before we lost Brooke. I smiled at him. He really was a cute kid. His shiny green eyes and ruffled black hair and crooked smile. Ugh. I looked up at the evening sky. It was painted with a splash of light and dark colors. Orange, yellow, purple, and red all grazed across the thinly stroked clouds. We walked back to a small car that we managed to find after we couldn't locate any boats. The small parking lot was home to only a few cars, ours included. We walked passed a small convenience store.

"We should check it out." I said.

"Yeah. Seth, you keep watch. Just use the gun exactly like I showed you, ok. Nothing will happen. If you get into trouble, holler. We'll be quick."

Seth nervously nodded. I couldn't believe how someone that age would have to deal with something like this. At least I was grown up a bit, knew the world a little bit. Seth was just 5 when all this started. I felt for him. No one should have to live like this. Mom nodded back, then she and I ran into the store. I grabbed my duffel and poured everything I could grab into it. Stale chips, bottles of water, canned food, beans, even packs of old gum. Mom shoved batteries, light bulbs, and even more food into her bag. As I approached the back of the store, I heard a shriek, then a gunshot. Mom yelled. I heard flesh squelching. I turned and ran towards the front of the store. I jumped to the front and saw Seth, blood pouring out of his throat and mouth, Mom, standing over him, and a walker lying behind them.

I dropped my bag and turned, vomiting right in the store. Tears flooded my face. I could faintly hear mom trying to reassure him. "Why? Why didn't you?… No, No it's not your fault. Yes, yes I love you too baby. I love you too…" A slight thump shook the concrete. One of the last things of what we were holding onto was gone.

Mom screamed. I slumped into a rack and fell, my head buried in my knees. All I could hear were the muffled screams and sobs of my mortified mother.

Present Day

My ears popped every 10 minutes as we drove through the Appalachian mountains. We were just about to cross the border to Virginia. It was a beautiful sight, the mountains. Snow peaked, lining the sky as the sun rose. We had passed very little walkers throughout the entire journey, but I had a bad feeling that was going to change very soon.

90 Minutes Later

Mom was blasting past walkers on the highway. A sign read 'Welcome to Lynchburg!', and we planned to hit I-95 north all the way to D.C from Richmond. Mom had changed the plan halfway through the journey. We originally thought that we could book it straight north and head to New Hampshire, but she thought the capitol was a good idea. I thought it was a bad idea. People would obviously swarm the capitol. It would be walker city. As soon as we were back at a reasonable altitude, walkers were present. We encountered more in the 15 minute drive through the city than we had through the entire state of Kansas and Kentucky.

"Mom, I really think I should fire at some of them up ahead."

"No, we can plow through them."

"What happens when a group slows us down long enough for others to get in our way? And then we're trapped. What then? Trust me when I say we move faster with my plan."

"Noah, they get drawn to sound. Think."

"You really think they'll track us? They're not smart enough to follow a sound after initially hearing it, especially if I only do it a few times."

"Yeah, but we shouldn't risk it. Not now. We're only about another hour and a half to Richmond. Then we'll fuel up, and really put some distance from the herd."

"Fine."

90 More Minutes Later

The first bullet whizzed through the windshield and tore through the leather backseat. Mom slammed on the brakes and the van screeched to a halt. My head slammed into the dash. I felt dizzy and my head throbbed, but Mom managed to pull me out of the van. A group of men with assault rifles were standing on a high ridge.

We were just passing through, driving through the city below the speed limit. We just wanted to leave. Instead we were greeted with a bullet. How nice.

"Put your weapons on the ground. Now!" A man was yelling at us. He wore a green beanie, and stood atop a ridge holding an assault rifle. Mom opened the back door and reached into the backseat and threw the duffel down, throwing her hands up.

"What do you want? We're just trying to get to D.C.! Just trying to get out of here!"

"No, no. I'm sure the boss will want to see y'all." My head was still throbbing, and my throat was dry. I couldn't make a sound, but I heard everything going on.

 _Who the hell were these people and what did they want?_

Dust flew up from the ground as the large, spiked gated opened. Suddenly, a tall, angular- faced latino man emerged from the creaking gates. His jet black hair was spiked up at an angle. His nose looked a bit misshapen, like it had been broken yet badly reset. He had a menacing growl that protruded from his thin lips. He was accompanied by two other armed men.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Well, these people just up and showed up at our gates. We figured you would want to see them, given our current situation with those thieves." The man on the bridge answered.

"Yeah," his deep voice echoed. "Bring them inside." And promptly so, Mom and I were shrugged inside, kept on armed guard. We were ushered through the town. Although I was gaining some consciousness back, I couldn't make out all the details because I was stunned with the beauty of the darn place. There was an abundance of people, shops, rooms, almost like a community. I looked at my mom and faintly saw her smile. I can't even remember the last time either of us had seen a place like this.

There was a lot of yelling. I could hear the same man, now talking to a foreign group of people. Men were rushing past us, their arms burdened with rifles. But I could see that Mom didn't care anymore. She was happy. We had walls, food, people, and water. _You know,_ _I think_ _that this may work out all right_. _Maybe_.

 **Thanks everyone for reading! BTW, new chapters will be coming out every 2-4 days until the story is done! Thanks again, enjoy, and keep on keeping on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TellTale owns The Walking Dead video game…**

Chapter 3

We walked into an empty and barren room. White walls were plastered above and next to a small brown desk and two small beds. They were nice, each with one blanket and a fluffy white pillow. I still don't know how they managed to keep this place so hygienic. Our guards had showed us the door, then left. I guess they were helping out at the gate because there seemed to be a lot of commotion. I didn't trust these people, but Mom said "They opened their gates and gave us a room. We should be grateful." I just nodded a response; the one thing I knew was the relief on my mom's face, and I couldn't take that away from her. Even though I didn't trust them doesn't mean I couldn't accept their hospitality. Right? I felt better as soon as I saw the hot shower. Despite our house in Littleton having walls, it's water had been cut just about a day after we arrived. I hadn't taken a proper shower in months.

I showered until my skin pruned. The feeling was amazing. Mom called me out for lunch. We had been allowed to keep only a portion of our meat, but all of our guns and most of our buckets and deer was confiscated. My staff was confiscated as well. I would have to get it back somehow. We had secretly stashed a small bag of strawberries and sugar, a favorite dessert of ours. Anyways, The sandwiches were amazing with mustard, lettuce and deer. Even though I had this exact same lunch yesterday, it felt and tasted completely different.

After we ate our fill, our legs gave way. Our stomachs were bigger and our skin was shinier than it had been in a long time. Mom was the first to relax (the last time we got to was probably a week ago), but I still had one thing nagging in my mind. What was all that ruckus? I knew it wasn't any of my business, but I felt a need to find out anyways.

Mom was already asleep by the time I gently pried open the door and stepped back outside.

The situation hadn't changed, but the argument might have been bigger this time. The leader took another small group of people inside, and was wiping his face furiously. The group was following him with their hands behinds their heads. I saw a kid with a beanie alongside them that looked about my age. I tried to listen more than just look though. There was dialogue, albeit faint.

"Javier. Oh my god. Why… why didn't you-" He was cut off by something, but I couldn't tell what. _Shit_. The only part of dialogue I hear and it's so little. My curiosity ignited.

"You know what, I can't deal with y'all right now. Go put them in their cells!"

"David you can't be-"

"I am _very_ serious. Alright? Go!" The group of 4 was rushed off to the other corner of a community, inside a large building.

 **The Next Day**

I had decided to explore the little community Mom had already become so accustomed to. Honestly, I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a meat shop, with slabs of pig and chicken and every cut of beef you could find. How did they have access to that stuff?. There was also a barber (kind of funny how everyone thinks they can live a normal life here), but I vowed I wouldn't go. I like my hair, and I wanted to keep it long, but not ugly long (there's a difference, trust me). It wasn't much, but frankly, I was surprised at how much freedom I had. In most other communities, I wouldn't expect people to be given this much leniency. The last time I had a feeling like this was far too long ago. Everything seemed underlyingly managed and organizational, but even so, the amount of relaxation everyone had was even more breathtaking than any of the scenery.

At sometime after lunch, I knew Mom would be expecting me home. (Home, I hadn't use _that_ word in a while. Even the place in Littleton was just a residency. A home was different. Well… it was a home for her. I was still a bit skeptical). The glistening sun and cloudless sky made for a great day. I wanted to spend it outside, but I was late.

I was walking about, trying to enjoy myself, but suddenly, I heard a _thump_ on the ground. It had emerged from a dark alley behind a building. My curiosity led me to peering around the corner. To my shock, a girl had fallen over. She was about my age, with deeply tanned skin. She had two mini buns that tightly held her hair together with green hair ties. A blue and white hat resided over her curly dark hair. She had golden blue eyes and a long scar on her left forearm. Two older guys with malicious looks on their faces had shoved her to the ground. The thought of interfering worried me a bit, but I couldn't just stand there. Not in this moment, where this girl was going to experience some of humanity's worst… at least I assumed. I marched over to them which as much entitlement as I could muster. Being a 15 year old kid, taking on two adult males was probably not the best idea, especially considering my only weapons were my fists. But I wasn't going to let her or anyone else take bullshit from guys like this. (I know right! Good guy Noah!)

The girl was up against the wall, restraining against them, but they had pinned her. I got there just in time. One of them was already reaching for her pants, but I shoved the him down with all my force. The element of surprise was on my side, and he slipped and tumbled to the ground. The next guy stood up. He lumbered over me, astonishingly tall. And astonishingly bald. His ripped biceps bulged from his t-shirt, and his squinted eyes were black with malevolence. I swallowed hard, but stood my ground. I sternly told them (unfortunately whilst my squeaky pubescent voice emerged once again) "Hey guys. Back off. What in your goddamn mind would compose you to do this? She's a kid, where's your fucking humanity?!" (No pun intended).

I felt very empowered by that short speech. The big assholes just got annoyed.

"Well, how about we do it to her anyways, _and_ pummel you in the process? Sounds like a good deal, eh Mikey? How about we make quick work of this punk."

Slowly, they advanced towards me. I nervously threw up fists, but suddenly, Mikey slumped forward and winced in pain. The girl had dead legged him from behind. Instantly, the other one turned around. I decided to do the same to him. He fell like a doll. Then the girl started kicking him. Hard. Like really hard. He cried out at the pain. Then she went for a nut shot (I only had two words; brutal irony). Not knowing what to do, I went with my instincts. I knew that I had to finish this so they wouldn't continue to hurt any other young women. I jumped on Mikey, and slugged him across the face way more than Mom would have approved of. I'm pretty sure I broke his nose. By the time the girl pulled me off of him, he collapsed, unconscious, and all of my knuckles were split open.

"Hey. Alright, you got him." The girl said in a wary and cautious voice. She was almost happy with our work, but my head was buzzing, so I couldn't really tell. She had an analytical look on her face. Man, she was really pretty. She held out her hand, and I winced as I shook it. "Well, thanks. I—I really appreciate it. My name is Clementine." She spoke in a very alert tone, like she was always ready for something.

"Well. That was civilized," I joked. "I'm Noah. Nice to meet you, and no problem. No telling what else they could have done to you."

I could tell she was analyzing me just by her stare. I was about to excuse myself and leave, because she was starting to freak me out a little, but she asked "Is there anyone with you?" Her tone had changed. This was more urgent and focused.

"Yeah. My mom. That's it. Why?"

"Ok." Her voice felt informative this time. "I need you to listen _very_ carefully. You saw what just happened. These people can _not_ know I am here. They are pretty bad people, oh, and the prisoners you saw with their hands behind their heads? Well, they're my friends. I need to get them out. I was stupid, and I let myself get cornered. The only reason I am telling you what I am about to tell you is because you helped me here, and I hate repaying debts. So this is it. I am going to blow this place up. The southwest gate is vulnerable. There's a twelve foot drop right into open space. I know my way around so I can plant the explosives. I'll be detonating them tomorrow night. Be ready to get the hell out of here as soon as you hear the firecrackers."

"Wait! Hold on just a minute! You're going to _blow it up?_ Doesn't that seem a little extreme? Why?"

"We don't have enough men to take it by force, and these are terrible, _terrible_ people. Case and point," as she pointed at the two unconscious men. "So listen, when you hear the firecrackers tomorrow night, bolt for the southwest gate. That's it, alright?"

I contemplated the situation for a minute, then nodded in silence. Leaving a place I already had gotten comfortable with? Seemed like a risky move on Clementine's part, but she seemed determined. And it seemed I could trust her. "Good," she said. "And I want you to know, you did something good. Keep it up, because it can be hard with the circumstances now..." And with her happy note, she nodded at me and then turned, raised herself over a wall, and disappeared.

I decided to leave. Now I was really late for lunch. I would have to worry about my hand later.


	4. Chapter 4

**TellTale co owns The Walking Dead Video Game, not me… Salty…**

 **This is a spinoff after episode 2 of The New Frontier.**

 **Please Comment and Review. Much appreciated :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Honestly, the encounter with Clementine, made me pretty emotional. First of all, I think it was safe to say I was quite scared. The attackers were one thing, but I felt Clementine was a little moody. Being a teenager (she seemed around my age) could have been the cause of it. Maybe I just didn't know her enough. Anxiety was building in me as well. Could I actually go through with what Clementine said? The whole thing seemed real risky, and I got stressed out just thinking about it. I contemplated all of this while eating my meatball sandwich, provided by the New Frontier. They may be secretly corrupt or whatever, but they sure knew how to make a damn good meatball sub!

"Noah. Hello, are you listening?" Mom asked. Luckily, she hadn't noticed my bleeding hand (and I intended to keep it that way). Now wasn't the time for a billion questions. I really didn't want her to find out anything, but she's pretty observant. Hopefully I could play it cool to keep distance from the subject.

"I… I uhhh, I, nothing. It's fine." Mom immediately gave me her signature glare. _Shit_. She knew something was on my mind. She usually got mad whenever I would keep stuff from her, especially considering I never really ever kept anything from her. Ever since Seth died, we just confided everything in each other... She was my rock, my pillar, my support chamber, she was what kept me sane. Without her, I would have gone insane a long time ago. Sure, we had our differences, but we always stuck together. For now, withholding this information was probably a mistake. But I did it nonetheless.

"Are you sure? You look tense. Do we need to talk?" Her usual motherly worry presented itself once more. I looked up at her, trying to avert my eyes, but it was no use. Yet again she had cracked me. As soon as I opened my mouth, however, a loud knock came about the door.

"Open up! You guys got a job."

I pushed myself out of the chair and opened the door.

Two men with automatic machine guns stood in the doorway. They both had on jet black uniforms and matching dark sunglasses. The right one was taller than the other and definitely more ripped. He had one tattoo on each arm. The guy on the left had a similar mark, but on his neck. "You two, get guard shift of the southwest gate." Lucky me, I told myself. "Try not to fuck it up, we got a reputation to maintain. If you run into a group of three or four walkers, use the silencer. Any bigger than that and you gotta call for backup on the radio so we can get ground assistance. And if you see anyone, call for assistance. The boss will need to see them. Got it? Good. Go." He shoved the gun into my hands. Mom was up now, and she got the same treatment. We followed the guards down the passageway and towards the gate.

There was nothing to see for miles. Green grass just flowed with the wind, moving briskly from side to side. The blue sky held no clouds, only the blazing sun that had been beating down on me ever since I got here. Despite the fact that it was early spring, Virginia brought the heat. A faint line of trees stood high in the distance. The whole guards duty crap sucked; we only encountered one walker and _Mom_ got to kill it. The one positive was I got to think about our escape route. Well if you want to be technical, calculate it. I figured as soon as we dropped out the southwest gate we should head for the trees. That would provide good cover from debris and dismembered people. I would tell Mom about all of this tomorrow, right after breakfast. We would draw out maps, and make sure that every part of the plan would be good to go. If things went unexpectedly, we would set up a rendezvous. _Everything's going to be ok_. _All you need to get out of here is information, and you have it._

Oh yeah, and why would they give guard duty to members of the community that have only been here for _two days_? _That_ question was burning in the back of my brain throughout our shift. Was this some sort of a test or training course? I'm just glad I got more planning time than I expected. While I'm on the subject of escape, maybe Clementine's just crazy. She might just be mentally lost and needs to find solace in something. Does she even have the courage to blow this place to pieces? Well, too late to second guess myself. One thing I wasn't going to tell Mom about was another plan. The one only involving me.

I knew for a fact the one thing we desperately needed were supplies. As of right now, we had no weapons, no food, nothing. So, I made it my personal mission to get back everything the New Frontier confiscated from us when we got here.

The night drew ever closer, and, finally, a man and a woman came to take our places. I left eagerly, but Mom didn't seem to mind. She seemed content just watching the earth go round.

Although I am a pretty emotional guy, I consider myself to be very logical. As such, I consider adrenaline to be more powerful than emotion. Now, adrenaline generally is responsible for many of our emotions. The adrenaline actually intensifies the activity of your hormones. Basic emotions, like love, become more intense if adrenaline is present.

Another thing, when a huge voltage of electricity courses through your system, you get flung like a rag doll. Most people believe it to be the current, but it's just your muscles contracting and then forcefully expand. This momentary burst produces so much energy and the intensity of the work your body goes through is considered amazing. Better than most olympians. Scientists were studying this effect, and how it may affect ourselves and the muscular/physical potential of humans. Sadly, I'm pretty sure any scientists working on the subject were killed in the midst of the apocalypse.

The adrenaline was coursing through my veins like lava. The only thing I could think about right now was getting the job done. Of course I was scared, I didn't even know what to expect, but this surge of adrenaline made me feel like a super soldier or something. My gears immediately switched to _Let's do this_. Hiding in the alley, I snuck around, feeling like an untrained ninja. The Mission Impossible theme song seemed to make sense for the situation, but there was no way I was going to get caught, not after I've gotten this far. The men on guard had a machine gun, a pistol, and a glaring flashlight. That was the most dangerous weapon they had. One man with one look meant my doom.

I moved quietly, with precision. I knew one mistake and this mission was done for. And I forgot about a Plan B, so this had to work. The lack of socks and shoes, although painful, kept me quieter. My back ached with the continuous slumping over I had to do. But it was worth it.

I had darted across the dirt courtyard jumping and rolling until I was halfway there. I just needed to get to the building behind the shops, sneak into the basement, and find my stuff. Easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy. The hardest part would be getting back, because I had to follow the same route with a massive bag resting on my shoulder. _How about you get there first, dingus._ I jumped in front of the barrel and sprinted towards the building.

Luckily, no one saw me. On top of that, no one was guarding the main entrance.

It boggles my mind why there wouldn't be security at the entrance, but guards are everywhere else. With at least seven guards on each floor (of a five story building) each one was packed tight.

I hid behind plants, stairs, any sort of cover I could reach. After searching for a solid twenty minutes, I finally found the basement entrance. _Holy shit, what if my stuff isn't even in the basement?_ I'm pretty sure they stored stuff there, if not then I'm an idiot who might have just set himself up for death. I just thought it would be the most logical place to hide weapons. It was a _complete_ hunch. I say I'm pretty logical, but I may be just stupid.

I opened the door as slowly and as quietly as I could. Stepping inside, I was brought to a staircase that lead to darker chambers. I emerged from the staircase, and stepped into the basement.

Moonlight shone through the window, glistening upon all things housed in the cinderblock chamber. To my right, against a wall, there were cells. Prison cells. A group of inmates, presumably Clementine's friends, were asleep. Two inmates to each cell, so three of them remained empty. In front of me were crates of various items. The items to left, however, really grabbed my attention. There they were, a stockpile of duffel bags. Each had first aid kits, food, water, ammunition, and even enough guns for my taste. But the bags were too heavy to carry without quietly returning to the apartment without getting spotted. So, I improvised. I took some bare essentials and threw them into an empty duffel. I only threw in as much as I could carry. Luckily, they had knives, _and_ I found my staff on the ground (Oh, and I really need to name that thing. Sounds silly, but it deserves a title).

I realized that I needed to come up with a safe way to carry the duffel just in case things turned for the worse. I cut off the duffel straps, and then used some string to lash the ends together. After about 20 minutes of labor, I slung the new and improved bag over my shoulders. Now that I think about it, it was more of a compressed backpack with a waist buckle than a free hanging bag. I clipped the straps together and head out.

"What are you doing here?" A panicked voice called from behind me. I took out my knife and whipped around. It was the kid that looked my age, with the beanie. Even in dim lighting, I could see a few details on his face. Only a few strands of hair fell down from his beanie the beanie, and he he had dark eyes with a compressed face.

"Nothing is going on. You are just dreaming. Go back to sleep." He just looked at me sideways and scoffed. I hastily (and probably stupidly) turned around and ran up the staircase out of the basement.

I managed to return home at the cool and dark hour of 3am. Actually, _this_ was the real challenge; getting past Mom. I had to make this quiet. I folded up the couch, neatly slid the duffel bag under, then folded it up just as quickly. I threw myself in bed when I heard my mom click on the lights. She came in only to find me "sleeping". After a quick search, she didn't seem to find anything and went back to bed. I smiled a little as I drifted off. She had no idea.

 **BTW, just a side note, the characters may be just a tad OOC. Review and enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own TellTale's The Walking Dead. Unfortunately.**

 **Again, spinoff from after Season 3 episode 2 of The Walking dead.**

 **Also again, criticism and reviews are much appreciated. I am alway looking to make my content more enjoyable! So yeah. Thx! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The day came slowly. The sky moved inch by inch, and the day felt longer with each tick of the clock. I was kind of worried that a knife would slowly fall from the sky and stab me in the head. I seriously have _NO_ idea how or if this will play out. But I need to tell Mom first.

We both awoke to a dark, dreary morning, getting ready to eat our 7:30am breakfast. I let Mom get first choice, since she probably was going to freak out in the next ten minutes. Unfortunately, this left me with leftover oatmeal. That stuff sucks; I should have taken the bread slices while I had the chance. After I ate, I got up, leaned the couch over, grabbed the bag, and slammed it on the table.

"Noah, what are you doing?! What is this?" I just unzipped the bag and shuffled through it's contents, finding my notepad and it's complementary black pen.

"This is our escape plan and all our supplies. I got them last night," I tried to say as nonchalantly as possible. Then I leaned over and started drawing the path.

"Noah, wh-wh-wh- you can't just do stuff like this. Why are we escaping? Why did you steal these things? Wh— Look at me!" I glanced up at her. She was clearly more pissed than I thought.

"Mom," I said in the most serene and calm voice I could muster, "We need these supplies because we are escaping. This place is going to blow into a million pieces. Those 'convicts' we saw are friends of a person I met. This person yesterday, was… in a bad situation. I helped them out, and by doing so they repaid me with a secret. They are planning to blow this place up and we are getting out of here. That's it. Now here, look at this. This is where we—"

"Noah! Number one: why would they blow this place up?! I get the convicts and such, but why make it explode? I don't get it and I don't believe it for one damn second!"

"Mom," I continued. My voice was more urgent this time. "We have to go and you have to trust me. I like it here, there are people and shops and a community, but we can _not_ be caught in this explosion. We need to get out, that's all."

"No! Noah, we can't do this!"

"Mom, you need to trust me! We _have_ to go. Tonight. Right after we hear the firecrackers we'll hop the southwest gate and head for the treeline. That's why I got these supplies. I know that we'll make it out of here. You need me as much as I need you." She glared at me, but relaxed. The plan was now final. Leaving tonight?: Check.

Now we just had to wait until we leave. This was probably the most bland experience of my life. With the both of us anxious to leave, every activity seemed too unimportant to care about. It was really, _really_ boring. I begged forsomething, _anything_ to happen.

As usual, after lunch the guards took us out for guard duty. I had already hidden everything to pristine locations. I would have to make a quick run back to the complex. I bet I would have a minute at most. I had to retrieve it, find Mom, and then we run. We run far and fast straight for the trees. _Far and Fast. That's it. Far and Fast._

I thought the sound would never come. I was beginning to think she _was_ crazy, and that the firecrackers would never go off, the bombs would never explode, and Clementine was just a person with a difficult past and a clouded mind. If my story is considered lucky, she could've had an even worse time during the apocalypse.

For a moment, everything was peaceful. I was looking, staring at the far skyline. The sun was just sinking below the horizon. It painted the sky a nice orange, with blue streaks. It was very pretty.

The popping was really friggin' loud; I'm pretty sure my eardrums exploded. _Holy shit, she actually isn't crazy!_ I immediately bolted, sprinting through the walkways and darting past corners. I probably ran faster than Forrest Gump. I jammed through our door, threw open the cabinet and snatched our duffel. Luckily, the guards paid no attention; they were too busy trying to figure out what was going on. The civilians were bustling about trying to get to their bearings. I strapped the on the duffel and booted back towards the gate.

I had just hopped the fence as the first explosion shook the entire facility. Gunshots rang out, followed by yelling and detonations. It happened continuously, about ten explosions rang out in the distance. Mom and I just ran. All the commotion started to fade away.

"Holy shit. You were right Noah," Mom panted. I just kept running. I ran and ran. My feet pounded the grass and dirt. Mom was just feet behind me.

I stopped and looked back after putting about 75 yards between us. The entire facility was rubble. A single building was standing weakly. Bodies could be seen strewn across the gravel. Fires were raging throughout other buildings. Rubble was collapsing. I inhaled deeply. It is a horrific sight to see, even if they were terrible people. A high pitched wail was heard faintly in the distance.

A slight motion caught the corner of my left eye. I glanced over, and saw some figures running through the scenery. Into the treeline.

"Shit. Let's go mom. Now." I took off into the treeline and then beelined to the left. I wanted to see who they were. Why? My damn curiosity. I needed to see if they were allies, maybe the prisoners, or people who needed to be dealt had the cover of the forest, but so did they. The only advantage we had was the element of surprise.

Mom and I, just a few feet apart, ran through bushes and tree limbs, Dodged loose dirt, hurdled over various objects. After I thought we were getting close, I slowed. We needed to keep this element of surprise. It could cost us our life.

Mom was panting hard. I took the duffel from her, and slung it over my back. I wasn't breathing too hard, but the weight of the bag put a strain on me. I unsheathed my Bor (the name I finally gave my wooden spear) and mom pulled out her gun. We slowly trickled through the forest, trying to be as quiet as possible. They could be anywhere.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I heard a slight rustle close by. Mom cocked her gun, and I raised Bor. With my free hand, I reached out and slightly moved a thin bush separating us from the sound.

What I saw was a squirrel fetching an acorn from the ground. It's sleek tan body was a surprise to the eyes. I sighed with a slight grin and pushed the bush back into place.

Then a gun hammer clicked right behind my head.

"Drop your weapons. Now!" The man said. I couldn't get a look at him. My mom was next to me, and she had a gun to the back of her head too. I slightly glanced at her attacker, and saw the boy with the beanie holding the gun. Other than them two they seemed to be alone.

So I did like they asked. I dropped my Bor, and mom did the same with her pistol.

"Good. Now, get on your knees." He turned to beanie boy. "We'll wait until Tripp, Clem and Eleanor get here to decide what to do with them. If Jesus decided to stick around, then all the better."

First of all, Jesus? Like the Christian son of God? But more importantly, Clem=Clementine? Could they be the same person. If I made the connection, were these people the prisoners? Then the presence of beanie boy confirmed my suspicion. I had saw him get dragged away. It all made sense now. We were safe, as long as they didn't get trigger happy.

I made the decision to remain silent and wait for the other people to show up. Clem would recognize me, and then we would be on our merry way, together or separate.

Mom and I waited for about ten minutes. Then faint voices could be heard in the distance. I heard a burly man's voice first. I suppose it was Tripp, but it could be our Lord and Saviour Jesus. Then I heard Clem, I recognized her throaty voice. The other girl, Eleanor didn't speak.

Then, they were here.

"We got these two people. They looked ready to attack us. We got them by surprise. What should we do with them?" The man had both of us stand up and put our arms behind our heads. I got my first view of him. He was a taller Latino man, with freckles splashed across his face. His had a rounded chin and a pointed nose, and shaggy black hair.

A tall, very muscular blonde man spoke first. "Jesus bailed. He decided that his work was done, so he got it out of here. He's headed back to some place called The Hilltop, whatever that is. Anyways," He turned to us "Damn. I-" Clementine spoke up now. Heavy sadness coated her voice, her eyes, she looked tear stricken. And her voice was strained. I didn't hear her yelling though.

"They are fine. I know them. Javi, he's the guy who helped me from the… the umm… incident. And this," she nodded to my mom and I nodded back at her, "Is his mom." After just completing that sentence, she turned away. I saw her hand move to her face.

The guy named Javi turned to me again, this time with a more compassionate glance. "Oh. That was you. Uh, thanks man?" He held out his hand, I shook it firmly, just like how I was taught.

"But still, what do we do with them?" Beanie boy asked. This time the other girl, presumably Eleanor spoke up.

"I think it should be their choice. Clementine, is he valuable? Like a good fighter and such? I mean, you are the only one who knows him so far." She kept her back to us. The chance to apparently prove myself came rustling through the bushes. I may be lucky. I snatched my weapon from the ground and looked up. Two walkers had appeared, maybe drawn by our voices. I spun my Bor with some wild staff tricks that took no effort but looked cool, and then easily sliced one of their heads off. The other one rushed at me. I countered with a kick to it's stomach and a jumping spin with my Bor. I quick slash down and both of them were down for the count.

I looked back. Clem was nodding at me, then nodded at Eleanor. "I would say he's pretty decent," she said. Eleanor repeated. "Like I said, it should be there choice. I think it would be ok if they wanted to join."

"Are you sure Elle? We don't know these people at all. They can be dangerous. We can kill them, or make them leave," Tripp declared.

"He helped Clem?" She countered.

"Listen," Javier said, "I'm all about the safety of this group at it's core, but these are people that could be useful to join us." Tripp did not look convinced.

He said on simple word. "Plead. I want to hear you guys." He turned to Javier. "We need to see if _they_ think they are worth it.

"Well-." My mom started, but I cut her off. I had seen this strategy, and it could go either really well or really bad. But I thought we had to risk it.

"Listen. I don't plead. That is stupid and a signal of weakness. If you want us to join you guys, we would be happy to, but if not, just tell us. We can obviously handle ourselves, and I think we would be useful to you, but it is up to you. But we don't plead. If you want us or not, tell us." A moment of stunned silence passed. Mom looked at me with bewilderment. "We would like to join, but let us make sure we have a mutual understanding," I added, for some effect.

"Let… let us talk it over?" Javi said with confusion, like he was still processing what we had just said. He pulled his group of five close. I heard mutters and whispers, but couldn't decipher what exactly what they were saying.

I could see Tripp was fighting a losing battle, but Eleanor and Javier seemed pretty convinced. After a lengthily brief meeting, they all turned back to us. "Both of you are welcome to accompany us as long as you like." Javi exclaimed. Mom made a visible sigh of relief. I grinned a little. Clementine looked at me and nodded slightly, but I could still see the sadness in her face. What had happened?

"So." I turned to them. "That was very movie like. But, what is the game plan, now that we are sorted out. Where are we going?"

"Well." Javi said. "We could head north, towards DC. Anything else is open, but-"

"No, no. That's where Noah and I were heading to before we were taken by the people back there," Mom insisted. I tried to glance back there, but the treeline was to thick. I bet it was swarmed with walkers by now.

"So? DC it is?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess so. Let's pack up and move out," Javi said. So I strapped my

backpack on and slid Bor into my jean loops. Mom approached me afterwards, while everyone was packing up.

"Noah, that was risky. I am glad it paid off."

"My people skills are better than you may think mom." She cracked a grin.

"Alright, let's go everyone," Tripp ordered. He shot me a small glare, but his voice was enthusiastic towards his known companions. "To DC!"

"To DC."


	6. Chapter 6

**TellTale owns The Walking Dead video game. Not me.**

 **Criticism and reviews are welcomed! Enjoy!**

 **Also, the trailer for episode three came out today! Looks awesome! And I know some of you may be thinking 'how will this affect the story?' Well, it won't really. I am making sure to try and stay as true to the characters as possible, but I want this story to be my own. So I may throw in a few things here or there, but I will overall, take this story in a hopefully very different direction than the game. Anyway, enough rambling! READ!**

Chapter 6

We walked for all of an hour. Pathetic, right? That wouldn't get you a quarter ways through Rhode Island. But, nonetheless, I managed to strike up a conversation with Beanie boy. It turns out his real name is Gabe! Who knew? We were talking for quite a while, Clementine was next to me as the three of us conversed about this and that. Mostly Gabe asked me questions on how I survived and such. I asked the same to them.

I guess that the three of us kids hung back, because all of the adults were walking in front of us, mingling just as we were. I overheard my mom talking and laughing a little bit. To be honest, I was afraid it was going to be awkward, ya know, us being held captive and such, but I guess mom and I assimilated quickly into their little group.

When we stopped walking it wasn't because we were tired, it was because we had hit another small town. There were maybe ten houses and a small shop next door. As a group, we decided to check everything out. Mom, Javier and Tripp took the shop, while Eleanor and Clementine took the first couple of houses. Gabe and I took the last few.

We cleared the first one quickly, but there wasn't much. On our walk to the second house, Gabe nonchalantly asked me "So… you like Clementine?"

"Phh, no. Not like that at least. I know how you are thinking. I like her as a friend. Are you just trying to eliminate the competition?" I asked back jokingly. He chuckled.

"Nah. It isn't like that," Gabe exclaimed as we reached the porch of the next house. I unsheathed Bor again and kicked the door down. Gabe banged on the wall, and we listened for the sounds of the dead. Nothing. So I took the kitchen while Gabe grabbed anything useful he could find from the other rooms. All he came back with was a yoyo. I had some cashews and three bottles of water.

We just left the house when we heard multiple gunshots ring out. Me and Gabe turned to each other, than ran.

The shots had come from the shop. I bursted into the door first and saw my mom and Javier panting. A walker was dead, it's hand nearly wrapped around Javier's leg.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and hugged my mom quickly before Gabe and I ran back to check on the other houses.

Overall, the trip was a success. Clementine had found nine perfectly good bicycles. More than enough to accommodate for all of us. We hit the road in the late afternoon.

 **Later that night**

All of us had been biking side by side for a few hours. We encountered very few walkers, which surprised me. I guess they had all gone in the opposite direction, towards all the explosions and gunfire and such.

We stopped by a gas station on the side of the road, and hauled our bikes and ourselves towards the entrance. There had been boards placed on the window in a botched job to secure the place. Now? Blood stains littered the parking lot, and we could hear banging inside. There were obviously a few walkers still trapped in there. Javier, Tripp and I walked towards the front, weapons drawn. Javier nodded at Tripp, then me, and we burst the doors open. We couldn't see much, but we heard two walkers approaching from our left. Javier shot them both in the head. One grabbed Tripp's leg, and I slammed Bor through his face. After a few minutes the stations was clear and we loaded in for the night.

Turns out we hit a lucky spot. The gas station supplied foods with expiration dates longer than me. Chips, candy, batteries, and bottled water. We took all of it that we could get.

Before we went to bed, I grabbed a wooden board and slid it through the door handles. We would hear a walker before it would have the chance to get inside. Mom and I slept in the back right corner, with Clementine to our left and Tripp and Eleanor in front of us. I took a swig of water and then sleep came easily.

I awoke in the middle of the night to a soft shuddering. My eyes bolted open, as I had become used to waking up in a very short period of time. The shuddering came from above me, on the roof. Again, my curiosity just had to make me see what was going on. Even if it was like a raccoon, then that could be dinner. That is what I told myself as justification as I pushed a ceiling tile out of the way. I then used the handle to a refrigerator door as a foot niche and I hoisted myself through the opening.

I saw where the thing had went. It left a small bump in the tiles and didn't close the vent to the roof all the way. _Wait, what kind of animal can open a ventilation shaft?_ I asked myself. _I guess I am about to find out._

I pushed the vent open slowly and pulled myself onto the roof. It was a flat concrete roof, with a solid drop about twenty feet. I gently placed the vent back into it's slot, but not all the way. To my left and right were the drop-offs, and in front of me was a ten-foot stretch of concrete. Behind me, there was a seven-foot high wall of concrete. I knew the store was longer, so maybe the other side of the roof where the object was lying was over there. So, I jumped and grabbed the ledge and pulled myself up. What I saw was more roof, stretching for about sixty feet. In the distance, I thought I saw a silhouette. I unsheathed my knife and un holstered my gun. I took aim and approached slowly. My hopes of a raccoon dinner were wasted. Luckily, the scene wasn't. There was moonlight, albeit dim. And the stars glistened through the sky. Cool wind blew into my face and hair, giving it a spike.

Making sure to be quiet, I walked carefully and calmly. I didn't want this figure to know I was here. I also approached from a behind angle. I definitely didn't want them seeing me. After an agonizing minute, I was close enough to almost make out the figure, maybe twenty feet, but the dim light was not helping me. Then I realized there were _two_ figures talking in the moonlight. There was a small drop-off maybe ten feet behind them, so I started for that. Maybe I could hear what they were talking about. I made sure to stay as quiet as humanly possible.

After an agonizing minute of slow movement and no conversational eavesdropping, (which is what I was doing. No I don't feel ashamed of it), I pulled myself behind the drop-off. It was just a few feet deep, so I crouched and listened. I could finally make out the conversation.

"Listen. I'm sorry. I had no other choice! I had to do it. They were hurting so many people." That voice. It belonged to Clementine, I was sure of it.

"It's not like there wasn't another option. He was my _brother_ Clem. And Kate! Just because you have had bad experiences doesn't mean you get to just kill a bunch of people!" Javier. I was sure of that too.

"You would have argued with me and we would have gotten nowhere. Those people are bad news, what does it take to get you to see that! Obviously a young girl about to get raped isn't enough incentive for you." Spicy.

"Hey! That is not what I meant to say. But you have to understand, this is as hard on Gabe as it is on me. They were family."

"I lost someone too!" A moment of heavy silence filled the air. Is it bad to say I wanted to know really badly. I felt like I had to know.

"Clem-"

"No. I had to... A.J deserved better. I tried to get him out. I tried!... He was so heavily guarded, along with the rest of them. I… I just left him…

"Cle-"

"That's the reason I was late. Not because I was waiting on someone, not because I was saying 'bye' to Jesus. It was because I went back for him. I ran through burning buildings, collapsing houses. I ran to where he was. He wasn't in his room. I ran and I searched, for what seemed like forever." Her voice was cracking, and it sounded like she was crying. " I… I ended up seeing him while Tripp was dragging me away. I yelled at him, screamed, kicked, but he just kept dragging me.

A.J's body was burning. I- I knew he was dead. I just wanted to say goodbye and bury him." Damn. That is probably what she was crying about earlier.

Silence was all to be heard across the wintry plains of Virginia. Clementine got up and walked back to her sleeping area, crawling back through the vent. I heard Javi break down into tears. Maybe it was about this A.J. character, maybe his brother, maybe this Kate person.

I wanted to know how Clem had shown such little emotion when we first met not maybe ten minutes later. I guess when you have been in these conditions long enough you learn that emotions are only to be hidden. I contemplated this as soft tears rolled down my cheeks. I cried not for me, but for Clem, mom, and everyone else who had lived through all this suffering, holding on to that one last string of hope, before it is snipped away by the hands of the/a maker(s). Sitting on that rooftop, that night, I swore off religion as bullshit. There is no way something could be all powerful and put the ones they 'cared' for into this hellhole the survivors call life now. That action contradicted my Christian upbringings and life thus far, but I didn't care. I was too busy crying for all who believed.

 **Maybe a bit sadder for some people^**

 **I apologize if the story is moving a bit slowly right now. But everything has a time and place...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I have big plans for the future of this story, so be on lookout for that! And, as always, enjoy! Oh, and TellTale owns TWD video game.**

Chapter 7

I clambered down onto my place of rest _way_ after both Clementine and Javier left, and the first streaks of dawn appeared. I cried that night for a long time. I do not wish to experience that again. I couldn't check to see if tear stains had formed, so I just hoped that they didn't as everyone woke up. I pretended to sleep, but I was wide awake the entire time. We left after a short breakfast of cold oats.

The day was cool, not like the night, but not like a Texas summer day at all. Our bikes were putting in good mileage, but not good enough. We were still in Virginia four days after the explosion. We had stopped from place to place, getting a little supplies along the way, but our main goal was still D.C. Tripp was visibly getting infuriated.

"Were not getting anywhere! We need to find a car or something. D.C. is waiting!"

"Calm down Tripp. We are still moving faster than the dead." Javier said.

"Well that's a cherry in my ass." Tripp mumbled. Eleanor biked next to him. They obviously didn't want to talk to the others. The other five of us rode together, almost in single file, with Javi leading.

I couldn't really strike up a conversation with anybody, I was too busy thinking. Thinking about Clem, and this A.J. person. She was experiencing fresh wounds, so I was sure she didn't want anyone to talk to her about him. So I thought to myself. Who was he? She had never specified if he was a friend, a brother, a boyfriend? The person she was caring for? I had these questions running through my mind the entire ride, basically the duration of breakfast to lunch.

Javier pulled his bike over. "We should stop guys. We've been going at it for the entire day. We should stop and rest."

"I second that notion," Gabe said exhaustingly. Clem, who had barely broken a sweat, nodded. Again, she showed little emotion, no recognition of anything that happened last night. I looked at mom, and she nodded, so I nodded. Tripp and Eleanor pulled up beside us.

"Ok fine. A couple of minutes. But we have to get going." Tripp exclaimed. Javier nodded.

The bleak setting of the little warehouse was uncontrasted to the environment outside. The small warehouse had a wary and dissolved stone texture, deprived of all color. Moss grew from the thin wooden roof, and hung over it like a limp limb. Outside, the cool air and dry pavement were all to be explored. A small treeline ran off the pavement and further into the western Virginia woods. The warehouse reeked, but I couldn't quite place the smell.

Inside, it was wrecked. Strewn boards littered the floor, and shelves were thrown down. Oil and gas lied across the floor, covering the smooth stone.

"Yeah. Perfect!" Javier said with genuine enthusiasm. I rolled out my pack and grabbed food for mom and I. Everyone had something, however small, to eat. It was a pleasant little lunch. During this small period of eating I was having a social dilemma. Should I approach Clementine and find out about this A.J.? I had no idea if I should. And when everyone started packing up their things, I got even more rushed. I decided YOLO. The world is ending, would she really shoot me over A.J.? Just some simple questions? I doubted it. So I approached her.

"Hey Clem. Can I… Can I uhh talk to you about something." That's when I had an 'a-ha' moment. How would she know I knew about A.J.? The only time she talked about him was on the roof? How would I admit that I basically stalked her? _Ahh thats a rip._

"Yeah. What's up Noah?" Man, she still had that cagey way of speaking.

"Well… uhh… this is kinda awkward to admit but… I uhh… I heard the noises of you going up to the roof a few nights ago, and I kinda followed you, and I kinda heard everything you guys talked about. So I have some questions."

"Wait, you followed me?" She was clearly surprised.

"I'm sorry I was curious. I heard the noises and thought I should check it out."

"What is it," she squinted.

"Who is A.J.?" I swear to God that woman gave me a death glare. She looked at me like I had just shit in her scrambled eggs. I guess he was important to her. I backed off. "It's ok. You don't have to answer. I'm sorry for asking." I turned away.

"No…" she mumbled back towards me. I turned back, and her glare had softened. "A.J…. He was a baby," My eyes widened. "He… he was the son of some of my friends, good people who are gone now. I was all that he had left… and I failed him." She had a hint of glistening water in her eyes. "I was everything he had ever known to him. He was all I had left, before I met Javi. I had a plan and everything to get him, but… We were very close. But… he's gone now. And I try not to think about him. It would hurt to much if I did." I was the one holding back tears now.

"Damn… I am… I am so, so sorry Clementine. I truly am." She looked up at me and blinked away the water. "It's fine. We just have to get back on the road… and as far away from Richmond as possible." I nodded in agreement.

Tripp got up first and headed for the door, exclaiming "Come on everyone. We have to get back on the road ASAP!" He threw the door open, and didn't even have time to react as a walker, standing right outside the door, gnashed its teeth right into his neck.

"AHHHHH AHHHHH GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF OF ME AHHH!" Tripp screamed as loudly as possible. Javier, first to react, shot the walker right in its head. Tripp stumbled back, clutching his neck, which was now frothing with blood. After a few moments, he collapsed. Eleanor ran to him, tears in her eyes, and straddled his head.

Meanwhile, other walkers were drawn by his screams. Clementine, Gabe, Mom and I were at the door stalling the few walkers that trickled our way. But there would be more. And this was not a place to fortify. Javier was running back. "Come on, Eleanor, we have to go. Now!" Javier tried pulling her off, but she wouldn't budge. "Eleanor, NOW! It's what Tripp would have wanted." She looked up at him, and nodded slowly. We got on our bikes and rode far away. Right before I mounded, I heard the gunshot. I was partially thankful that Tripp didn't have to suffer being one of the dead.

We found Eleanor later that night. She had used one of the silenced pistols and shot herself. Luckily for us, it was through the brain. I say lucky, because we didn't have to deal with killing her ourselves. She left a note, which had blood stains littered on it:

 _I am sorry for leaving all of you with no notice. I just felt better. I loved Tripp too much, and I had to see him. Just know that I am in a better place now. There are many things I would like to say, but seeing as I will be dead by morning, I cannot say them. I will speak to Tripp in the afterlife. Thank you all. For everything. Goodnight._

We buried her in the back of a small wooden cabin we found. Javier had shed a single tear. Mom cried more than a few tears. Gabe only held his uncle. Clementine and I, we shed no tears. I think we didn't for different reasons. I didn't know them well enough. I don't know about Clem.

"So… what were you and Clementine talking about the other day? Huh?" Mom teased me with mischief in her eyes. I had not told her prior, and I made sure she didn't see out eyes, or she would come running over like 'what wrong. Are you babies ok?' and other nonsense.

"Nothing mom. Just talking."

"Mhm. I can see the way-"

"Mom! Can we please?!" Clementine herself was just a few short feet ahead of us. Luckily, she didn't glance back. Maybe that's an intimidation tactic for women, because I was expecting her to glance back at me with disdain in her eyes or something. That thought scares me now.

"Ok! Whatever!" Mom said chuckling. I smiled a little bit and we kept walking. We had ditched our bikes because they had all pretty much broken down or had flat tires. So we walked the long distance near but not on Highway 95. There were cars backed up for miles. I can imagine all the passengers were headed for the same destination we are now.

So, the last five of us came across the Rappahannock river. I think that is somewhere in the Northern Virginia area. Maybe. We had to cross it across the highway. It was too deep and long to swim, so we bounded off onto the highway and across the Rappahannock, near Fredericksburg, VA. Thing went bad very quickly, to say the least.


	8. Chapter 8

**TellTale owns TWD Video game. I really hope you don't hate me for killing A.J. Seriously, it took a lot of hard thought to decide what to do with AJ, but alas… I felt it would be important for development. But, I am back. No hate, but I really hope you guys have been enjoying my story so far. I enjoy writing it. Future updates to come and criticism is welcome! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Mom and I knew how bad it was after the first car. We passed the red Toyota Camry that was on the highway, and a family of walkers were trapped inside. There were four of them, two children. All of us just kept walking. When one grabbed Gabe's ankle from under a Chevrolet, that's when we saw that the highway was flooded. With walkers. Gabe got rid of his easily, but there were a _lot_ more. They were everywhere, under cars, behind cars, in front of cars. So many of the dead were there. I saw Javier's eyes widen. There was no way just the five of us, with heavy bags but limited supplies, could take down at least 100 of them. Highway 95 was large and crowded and the five of us stood at the base like small specks. "What are we going to do." I asked nervously. "We can't go through, but, if we need to get to Washington, then what? Do we swim?"

"No, water's too cold and deep." Javier replied.

"The walkers haven't noticed us yet. We could take one out, cover ourselves. Either that or we fight through and lose," Clementine said.

"Sounds like our only option, however gross," mom shivered. I nodded in agreement.

"So… we have a plan." Javier nodded, and Gabe pulled the one he killed out from under the truck. We each took out a knife and coated ourselves with the innards of a walker. The smell alone would have been enough to deter any sane human. But nonetheless, we got through it. Everyone else here seems to have done this already, but it was a first for mom and I. The insides were just gross.

Javier lead us through the large colony of walkers. All of us had our weapons drawn, but we held them close. I was amazed at how well this tactic worked! It was like they didn't even notice us, and we walked right through. It was towards the end that things got bad.

My ooze of innards had started to come loose from the elements and bumping into walkers. I noticed this as one looked straight at me, and snarled his phlegmy snarl. Four other walkers turned right to me, and looked. I realized about half my coating was gone. I pulled my Bor in front of me, and held it in the ready position. They didn't seem to notice the others. Mom glanced back at me worriedly, but I nodded. _I'll be alright_. My heart was pumping, and I registered that more and more were being drawn to my attention. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I lead them away. Not every walkers was storming after me, so, I drew the ones that were to a corner. They followed me towards the edge, and then, _Boom_. I took off running towards the other side of the Rappahannock. I darted past walkers who lunged at me. Cool wind blew in my face as I ran, dodged, and juked out the dead. Blood was rushing to my face, and adrenaline pumped through my system. I stabbed one through the eye, dodged past another two, and slammed one to the ground.

I could see the group behind me and to my right. They were still unnoticed by the walkers and walking calmly. They were muttering amongst themselves. I could see my mom was distressed, and I knew my mom wanted to help me. I registered all of that in a second. I kept running, jumping on cars, stabbing and dodging the dead. I stabbed one behind me when I saw the group running. They were all running towards the exit. Now, pretty much every walker on the highway knew, and was rushing to get a taste. "What the fuck are you doing!" I yelled to all of them. They looked like a machine, taking out walkers and running all in unison. I was jumping cars two lanes to their right. I guess they didn't hear my question, because they kept storming down walkers. I didn't know what we were going to do once we got to the other side, because we would get stormed by a walker army.

All of us fought through the mound of walkers swelling upon us. I made it to the other side of the bridge just as they did, and met up with the rest of them. "What the hell was that!" I yelled at them as I slammed a walkers into the dust.

"We couldn't just leave you!" Mom exclaimed as she shot one in the face.

"Guys," Javier yelled. "We all need to go right now befor-" He was cut off by a massive fiery explosion that rocked the entire bridge. It threw everyone backwards on the pavement. My bottom got scraped and my eardrums burst by it. I shook it off and stood up. My ears rang like church bells. I looked back and saw a large fiery colony of walkers, lying on the ground like ash. Another launch exploded further down the bridge, sending massive numbers of walkers off the bridge, and incinerating others. I trailed the source of the blast, and found a man with a rocket launcher standing atop a small building about one-hundred yards behind us.

I got up, and saw him waving at us. "Guys, let's go! Now!" I helped everyone up and pushed them off as we ran towards the building.

I was last in and shut and locked the door tightly behind me. There were a set of stairs that everyone hurried up. I just walked in when a hatchet closed and the man with the rocket launcher appeared. He was bald, with sideburns and a goatee. He had a tall but slim build and a pointy nose. His grey eyes could pierce through metal. We lined up in front of him, and he stood next to his launcher, ten feet from us.

"Ah! Hello everyone! My name is Roger. And you all have _me_ to thank for saving your asses. Now… this is where people get mad and, unfortunately, I have to kill them." Everyone took a step back and got near there weapons. _What the heck?_ _Why would he save us just to kill us?_ "Ahh, see! That's no way to treat a man who saved you, is it?" He never got an answer, and that seemed to piss him off. He motioned with his hands."Listen, aight, ya'll, this group here, all of you are _survivors_. I know you are strong. So, I have a proposition for you." He paused. "All of ya'll, can stay here with me, and we will share all of our supplies, Only condition, when we are not fighting, you all are my personal help. That, or, I can kill you and take all of your stuff anyways. So… what'll it be?" _This man is a sick person_.

"Let us talk it over quickly." Javier said.

"Oh come on, it's an obvious choice," he complained.

"Please? Really quickly."

"Ughghghghghghghhghg fine. Don't try anything funny, or Henry here will have a great time blasting you to smithereens." He patted his rocket launcher. _Again, what the heck._

"Alright, on three we all turn around and blast his face in, and get out just as quickly as we came," I said.

"What! No! We should accept, buy his trust, then kill him and leave." Javier said.

"Why not just kill him now?" I asked. "It's a five on one."

"The walkers will hear the shot."

"Doesn't matter if we are already dead. I am not someone's slave."

"He has a fucking rocket launcher Noah. We can't risk it." I shook my head in disagreement. Mom was a bit surprised with my cold-heartedness.

"Noah, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to keep us together!"

 _This man is sick_. _I will_ not _be his slave. I will kill him first_. I don't know what about him made me hate him so much, other than the fact that he wanted me as a slave! They gave me a sigh. "Fine," I sighed. We all turned around.

"Alright. We will acce-"

"No!" _Pow_... _thump._

A bullet had hit Roger right between the eyes. 'No' would be his last words. _Sucks to suck_. I stood with my gun aimed, but I hadn't shot. Clementine was beside me, with her barrel smoking.

"Noah was right," she explained. "We had the advantage. We can just take his supplies and go." Javier and Mom stood with dumb shock in their faces. "And look." She continued. Clementine walked over to his corpse and pulled up his sleeve a little bit, only to reveal a symbol. The symbol of the New Frontier. "I recognized him. He can't be trusted."

"Well, shit." Javier groaned.

"So, should we wait out the walkers? They may never leave, and we need to get to D.C." I motioned.

"No, you're right. We should camp here." Javier said.

"What about supplies? We have enough to maybe last us two weeks. And I don't see any place to go on a supply run," I countered.

"Well, it's not like we can go out with all that going on," He pointed to the swarm of walkers outside.

"Well, we're not moving any closer to D.C. sitting on our asses here!"

"Maybe, but it's not worth our lives. D.C. has been here for three years, it won't go now. It can't."

"It sure can. Everything we know has fallen to the dead," my mom explained. "But," she turned to me, "Javier is right. We can't go now. There are too many of them and we have enough supplies. It's not worth it to go yet." Slowly, I nodded in agreement.

"So… it's settled. We camp here until the dead are gone, and then we head back for D.C." Javier said. "Alright." He clapped. " So… Dinner?" That was something everyone was ready for.

 _I really love how we disagree, kill a man, and then head for dinner like its nothing. Wow._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I really hope you guys have been enjoying it. And you may be wondering why Someone with a Percabeth name (Which is Percy Jackson, awesome series) is writing this story. It's because the Walking Dead is so awesome, I couldn't help but write about it. I'm sure everyone reading would agree. Also, please review, I read all of them and take the criticism into account. It has been such a joy to write and I am not stopping anytime soon! I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Dinner was a delightful roasted deer with chopped onions and carrots. We ate in silence around a wooden table, furnished with chairs. We had made sure to wipe the table down. The blood from Roger's brain and blood was splattered here and there. It didn't make a difference. We hadn't eaten since that rotten breakfast of cold oats.

Never mind the cold oats, I thought the dinner was great. It filled my stomach, 'hit the spot' as they say. Mom felt the same way, I could tell. Her eyes glistened like that when she was happy. I could tell everyone enjoyed the food.

The walkers were still outside, but they were slowly filtering away. They had hunkered on the highway for so long, I would want to leave too. Unfortunately, Javier peeked out the window.

"They are heading North, right into D.C. Damnit."

"It's alright, as long as we stay a reasonable distance behind them." Gabe said.

"We'll have to cross them sooner or later."

"Well," I said. "We can thank Roger for one thing. Blasting at least some of them with ol' Henry." I nodded to the rocket launcher. Javier let out a chuckle.

Soon, we were all tired, so we set up out small sleeping bags. Javier and Gabe bunked next to the door. Clementine set herself up in the far corner. Mom and I had the corner nearest to the window.

Mom turned her sleeping to face me. "So… how are you doing baby?" Mom questioned me.

"I'm fine, considering. How are you?"

"I'm ok, thanks. Noah… I'm worried." Her tone turned to a whisper. "Are you really ok. You seem… debased from your normal self. Especially since you have met her." She nodded to Clementine, asleep a few yards away.

"What are you implying mom?" I burrowed my eyebrows.

"I am worried. Noah, you can't… you can't be so rash. She is rubbing off on you. Look at her, blowing up a base, shooting Roger with no hesitation. I saw you raise your gun Noah, and taking off like that at the highway. Not necessary."

"I would have drawn the rest of them right to you!"

"It doesn't matter! You are putting yourself and everyone else in unnecessary danger. It needs to stop."

"Sometimes you need to be a quick thinker. There is a difference between rash and quick. I _think_ mom." She pulled a slight frown.

"Goodnight, Noah." She turned away.

"Goodnight."

I went to bed really full for the first time in a long time.

5 Years Ago

I sat in the smooth fresh grass, a thin blanket separating me from its texture. The dirt was a smoothly coarse rub, and it sat just centimeters below said grass. The blanket was white, weaved with expertise to incorporate flowers and whimsical waves that danced along the cloth. It felt as smooth and soft as a baby's bottom. That's something mom would always say.

My brother sat to my left, throwing rocks over our food and into the calm, crispy green-blue lake. It was a beautiful day, with the sky drifting along smoothly, and the water bouncing and waves lightly lapping against the concrete. The sun sat high in the distance, looking down on us with warmth and compassion, as if it was smiling. Small turtles and fish poked their heads out the surface, as if to observe us, and then bobbed down just as quick. Seth had to disturb those creatures.

Brooke sat across from me, staring down at her iPod as she slightly rocked her head to the music she listened to. Probably Justin Bieber, or One Direction. Ugh. Her light hair was pulled back and she wore an outfit that made her look like she went to the gym, even though she didn't.

My mom sat to my right, directly under the path of Seth's rock. She was happily munching on a sandwich she had packed. Her hair was laying down, blown slightly by the calm breeze. Her green eyes reflected the lake just behind us, peaceful, at ease, just enjoying life. It was great.

Mom had packed all of us turkey, lettuce and cheese sandwiches. We had brought apples and Ruffles as snacks. It was just a moment to sit back and enjoy nature.

"Noah! You want to go play on the rocks?" Seth asked me. He was a small child at the time, barely reaching my chest in height, but he managed to scramble up the rocks just fine.

The rocks sat behind us. They had a lighter gray color, and their faces we easily climbable. We slipped and got cuts and scrapes, and mom would always call out "Be careful babies!" But we just kept going. Seth always beat me to the top of the last rock (even though I let him win), and would always celebrate by jumping off the ten foot escarpment. He would have always landed a straight ten in the Olympics. Then Seth would yell at Brooke to throw the small yellow foam football we brought, and Brooke would half-heartedly toss him the ball. Her and Mom were talking about girly things. Psh, lame.

"So. you run off and then catch the ball in midair! Ok!" Seth would exclaim. We would fist bump after every round that I caught it. It was our thing. When he would hit a home run in Tee-ball, fist bump. I would nod my head, and catch a glimpse of mom smiling at me as Seth and I played.

I jumped, and Seth threw the ball right at me. I would catch it and he would scream with joy. I would throw it back to him, and we would repeat this over and over and over again, until he got tired or I got tired. Then we would sit back down and finish our sandwiches.

When all was said and done, we would rile back for the mile walk back to our car. That walk was always a peaceful walk, through the lightly blowing trees, providing shade and solace from the heat. There green leaves would rival the flash of the grass. They were a nice explosion of color. I loved those trees, and how their flat faced leaves would bounce in the soft breeze. They were smooth to the touch, with small blue veins popping out. The coarse chlorophyll would taint my skin if I rubbed it too hard.

The car was hot from sitting in the sun during the hottest portion of the day, so Seth and I would engulf our water bottles. The drive home was always a nice rest from the day's activities.

I would go to bed the night after and think, and dream about the time everyone had at that small, savory afternoon picnic.

Present

"Hey. Come on, wakie wakie Noah!" I groaned and wiped the sludge from my resting eyes. I opened them to find Mom smiling over me, tugging on my arm. "Come on! We gotta go! Gotta get up for school!" School? I pulled my sleeping bag off. But it wasn't a sleeping bag. I was in a bed. My bed. That was weird. Everything was as it was when I left, before the apocalypse dropped everything of our known lives on it's head. My nightstand stood to my right, and small lamp rested on top of it. My computer laid on my desk, and Seth was struggling to get out of bed. I looked out the window. The first streaks of dawn were shining in the crystal sky. My eyes widened as I opened the fridge. There was so much food. So much. It could feed me forever. Cheese, meat, lettuce and tomato's, leftovers, meatloaf, cold bread and tortillas. I glanced at the pantry. Chips, protein bars, Cookies, wafers, tea bags. There was so much I broke down.

"It's ok Noah. I know, I know. Why are you sad?" It was mom. I turned my tearful eyes towards her. I was greeted with a walker that looked just like her. Green eyes, dark brown hair, but her skin was a paler white, and half her jaw was torn off. She stood next to me, patting my shoulder before sinking her teeth into my neck. I screamed.

I jolted awake, taking a deep breath inward. All of my senses were on fire, and my heart was racing. Sweat poured from my face, and my back was soaked. I took a few deep breaths before observing my surroundings. Everything was quieter, peaceful. Mom laid next to me in her own sleeping bag, looking asleep, and definitely not like a walker. Clementine laid behind me. I wonder how someone could sleep with hat on. I imagine that would be uncomfortable.

But the small apartment was comfortable, and walkerless. That made me feel a bit better. I tried to lay down and go back to a fitful sleep. Of course, I couldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

**TellTale own TWDG. Sorry. Reviews and criticism welcome! Let me know what you guys think, and what I can improve. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

"You think these shops will even be useful? I mean, people could have raided them a long time ago, before the walkers stormed the highway, before D.C was overrun."

"They have to be. We _need_ these supplies if we are going to make another push to D.C. We can't keep living day to day, relying on whatever we can get our hands on. We need a stock, just in case. So they better be there."

Mom, Gabe and I walked in silence. We needed the supplies, so we went on a run. Javier and Clem decided to stay behind. It felt like they needed to find a time to talk about something, ' _cough cough'_ so all of us left them alone. The day was dry and warm, with a couple of cluttered clouds brimming the sky. We had walked just a few miles north to find a large shopping center. It contained everything from Old Navy to Dick's Sporting Goods.

"We stay together, check out each shop cleanly. Make sure nothing sneaks up on you." Mom told Gabe and I. We nodded as a show of understanding.

Weapons drawn, we snuck up to the old Dick's. (Stop laughing, I'm telling a true story).

It was completely trashed. Shelves were thrown down, clothes, jackets and anything else useful looted. Luckily, though, there were no walkers. But we still had to be cautious. The walkers could still be within hearing range for a gunshot or something. We kept this run low-key.

"Oh my god! Noah, they have chocolate!" My mom exclaimed. She was enthralled. Chocolate was one of her favorite things, in the world. Ever. She loved and adored it. She never ate it, but when she did, she would always openly exclaim how much she loved it.

I walked over to her, and saw. She was right. They had a couple stacks of Hershey's chocolate bars. Not melted. Mom unwrapped one, and took a bite. "Oh my God! They are perfect!" She took a few more bites before I reached in and grabbed one for myself. Gabe wandered over and took another one as well. Gabe and I marveled at the new taste. I hadn't had chocolate since way before the walkers took over. It tasted so smooth, so sweet, so… chocolatey.

While our entire family was on a cruise to Mexico, they served desserts on the boat. It was luxurious and clean and very nice, but what I remember the most was staring, every sunrise and sunset, watching the boat glide over the water like rubbing a smooth surface. It was a wonderful experience just seeing, _feeling_ that.

The chocolate I ate that day reminded me exactly of that feeling.

I loved it. All of us, we just ate the chocolate, savoring the sweet taste. We decided that this would be a welcome treat, and shoved all the bars into the bags. We smiled as we walked towards the next shop.

The next few stores proved fruitless, they had all be ransacked of all their supplies. It was eerie, looking at all of the empty stores and finding nothing. It defied the point of a store. Nonetheless, mom walked back to the apartment with smiles. She had found the chocolate!

3 months before Hell

Mom, Seth, Brooke and I were walking through downtown Fort Worth, during Stockyard. It was an annual tradition with a lot of shops, beer, and longhorns roaming the streets. The family, along with out Grandmother, would always go to these. I enjoyed them, the musty hay smell and parading behind the cows was always a treat. This year in particular was strange, as the cows seemed more… antsy. It was a little unsettling as they rustled around before the show.

Fireworks shot off, and that signaled the start of the parade. We walked and trotted behind the cows, while mom stayed and watched on the sidewalk. It was a load of fun, for about two minutes. I heard a screech. A child had gotten left in the street, and was right in the path of the bullhorns. Somehow, the rider didn't see or hear him. Mom took off running.

She got there just in time. The rider saw her running across the street and tried to halt the cows, but instead, the top one reared up and brought his hooves down, right where the child was. But my mom had leaped and pushed him out of the way, and the hoof smacked down on her leg. I heard her scream bloody murder.

She was rushed to the hospital. The doctors found out that she had fractured her femur in two places. They put her under anesthesia and reset her leg. She would have to wear a cast around her leg for two months. She had just a month to relearn to walk before the apocalypse struck.

Her first thought after coming around was if her children were ok. We were standing right next to her. Her next sentence, "Is that little boy ok?" We nodded. The family had thanked us and her over and over again. They paid her a visit within the hour and told her that they were forever grateful for saving Manuel, the boy.

My mother was always like that. Very protective, and not just of herself, but of anyone who needed it. It got annoying sometimes, but it was always there with her, just like the shiny glint in her eyes.

Present

"Well that's not the fucking point! You can't just rip people out of their lives and do whatever the hell you want!"

"I wanted to keep everyone safe, and that was the only way to do it!" Clementine said. She looked like she was arguing with Javier pretty heavily. They were yelling, and were heard them from downstairs. I wondered if this was continuation of the rooftop argument I had heard.

"I had to make _my_ own sacrifices too! I-"

Unfortunately, we didn't get to hear any more, because mom bursted through the door. "It's rude to eavesdrop," She scolded Gabe and I. The argument cease as soon as mom walked in. I saw Clementine give a sideways glance to us as we walked in.

A lamp was shattered on the floor. Its glass shards littered the wooden ground; I was surprised. I wondered who shoved it over. Was it out of anger?

"Did you guys find anything good?" Javier asked. He glanced at the lamp, and looked of a guilty conscience..

"No. Except…" Mom fished in the bag, and whipped out one of the chocolate bars. "Tada!" Both Javier and Clementine's eyes lit up at the sight of the candy.

"Oh sweet!" Javier exclaimed. He rushed over to grab a few bars. Clementine was a little more skeptical, ahem, excuse me, 'realistic'. (Yes, I did call you a skeptic… no! Why would I do that?)

"Guys, that's great and all, but are we really going to run on Hershey's bars for a week?"

"Come on Clem," Mom said in a comforting children voice. "Don't be worried. We got Hershey's!"

"Mom!" I groaned. "Stop. She's not five, and she kinda has a point." Mom remained silent, munching on her bar. I could see in her face that she was wanting to say something. Her eyebrows scrunched up and her nose tensed a little. Maybe about the chocolate, or protecting her son. She gave me the look. Like 'why are you always with her?'

That wasn't something I could answer. At least not then.

"We need to head out soon, and get some real supplies. This place has run it's course and we aren't getting any closer to D.C. staying here," Clementine argued.

"No. There is no point. This place is safe. We can hole up here," Mom countered. She had her heart set on being kept safe. It was my mom's nature to.

"Yeah, but what happens when our supplies run dry. This place is tapped. Maybe there is a community up there, taking everything. We have nothing, and we are going to die in a safe place unless we keep moving." Clementine would not let up. The boys in the room, me included, watched like a competitive ping pong match. Back and forth.

"But we can't abandon safety. We can ride it out, maybe head back south, or west even."

"You think it would be any better out in the woods than by D.C?"

"We could alwa-" Mom was cut off by something rattling at the door. Instantly all of us grabbed our weapons. By the time I reached around, Clementine already had her gun up. That girl was always so tense, and lightning quick.

Mom, Gabe, and Javier all had her pistol trained at the door. Bor rested firmly in my hands. I know, it seems overkill, but everyone was pretty tense. Things weren't exactly stable here. Everyone was having different views on… really just what to do.

Javier nodded, and slowly creeped down the narrow staircase. Clementine ran to check out the window, which had a view of the door.

"I think it's a walker," Clem shouted from the window. I stood at the top of the steps, looking down on Javier as he took a step back onto the staircase, and gripped the knob. He took a breath and yanked the door open. A walker reached forward, nagging Javier's shirt. He pulled the trigger, but the walker pushed him off balance, so it only grazed the walkers ear. It kept gnashing its teeth, trying to take a bite out of Javier's flesh.

"Help!" He yelled as he pushed the walker back with his arm. Mom stood next to me, aiming her pistol, trying to get a clear shot, but I took action first. I leapt down onto the steps and drilled Bor through its skull. The tip ran clean through the face of the walker. It fell limp over Javier, blood draining on his shirt.

He drew a raggedy breath. "Thanks," he accepted my hand and I dragged him up. We walked down the stairs. Clementine, Gabe and mom were looking from the top. Gabe was looking worriedly at Javier, mom at me, and Clementine at the floor. "Close call," Javier said shakily.

"Yeah. You were lucky he showed up," Clementine muttered.

"Lucky you _didn't_ show up," Mom commented aside. Clementine turned and glared at her. She gave her that death stare and turned away, muttering something I couldn't make out. Probably some savage roast. I gaped at my mother. _How could she make such a comment!? Clementine is the reason we are still fucking alive._ I turned and walked away, back to my corner of the room.

I slept that night with a sore stomach. Maybe it was from eating the chocolate bars, or maybe it was from eating nothing but chocolate bars. I wonder what it could be.

Clementine was right. We needed to move. But mom didn't think so. That was a little, tinsy tiny, small problem. We just needed to convince her that leaving was the right decision. How? Phh. How the hell am I supposed to know?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I really hope you all are enjoying! Like, review, favorite or whatever. Enjoy!**

 **Oh yeah, TellTale owns TWDG!**

Chapter 11

Everyone was already up and munching on our breakfast when I groggily opened my eyes. I could smell the oats. I hated those cold, fucking bits of trash. I would give up Bor to not have to eat those things.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Mom said as I pulled myself up and sat down at the polished mahogany table. Gabe sat to my right, happily munching away. How can this kid be smiling while eating cold oats? It's just preposterous. Mom recognized my incredulous look.

"Fine. Just don't eat then." Reluctantly, I snatched a bowl. The table was eerily quiet. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Diane, you know we have to go. Today," Clementine said. Mom's eyes shot up, with her fork stuck straight up in her oats.

I saw them hold a stare. Clementine's glare was unchanging. She was prepared for whatever shit might go down, but Mom knew better. She held it for a bit, but dropped it.

"We'll just quickly leave with our stuff. This place is tapped. We aren't getting any better since we got here, and we really need some more food other than these goddamn awful oats. We'll all be dead sooner or later. D.C. isn't going to fall into our laps, so we're gonna boot it," Clementine argued very well. Mom nodded with closed eyes.

"Alright! It's decided. We'll leave in ten minutes," Javier ordered. I picked up everyone's dishes and brought them to the sink.

We had walked for about twenty minutes. There were no motorized vehicles in sight, not even a bike. There was no choice but to put our foot to the pavement.

After a while, after more steps than I could count, we reached the strip center of shops Mom, Gabe and I had searched earlier that week.

"This is the place. All the stuff here is gone. We should push further north," I announced.

"Do we know of anything that's out there?"

"No. It could be nothing but trees, but there could be a town up ahead. We have enough supplies to last a couple of days, at least," I shrugged. Javier nodded.

We walked for a while, past the shops. Mom stopped into one of them to grab more chocolate. It was almost like a joke at this point.

We passed the strip center and pushed north, into woods. Exactly my prediction. The forest line covered our sight for miles across, and we didn't know how deep the forest ran. It could run all the way to the Potomac. "Well," Gabe said. "Do we just walk through it?"

"I guess we do." Javier replied.

"Are we sure? I mean, we don't know how deep this forest is, or what is inside of it. We should at least talk about it," mom interrupted. _She's being cautious_.

"The highway loops back around, we couldn't reach it for a while, and, maybe this forest is just a couple feet deep. We really don't know, and we can't really go another way for a while. It's worth going through now, and if we stick together, we can get through it." Javier gave that little speech confidently. I couldn't help but agree. "So it's settled. Let's go." Mom nodded and pulled out her pistol, as did Gabe and Clementine. I unsheathed Bor and held the firm wood in my hands, the soft oak balancing well against my fingers. So, with the abandoned strip mall behind us and the forest ahead, we plunged in.

I stepped over a bush and made it into the thick, humid treeline. Everyone was spread out in a horizontal line, with Javier and Gabe at the ends, and Clementine to my left, and Javier to my right. We all had enough space, but were close enough to speak at a normal tone and hear each other. Especially since the forest was very quiet. The only sound was the brushing of the trees in the soft afternoon breeze.

We walked for about three minutes. Scanning and highly alert for hidden walkers. I was poised and ready, when I hear a bush rustle to my right. I flinched backwards and aimed Bor at the bush. Slowly I crept up towards it…. And yanked it back. A bunny stood, looking up at me. I drove the stick through it's head. Dinner.

Javier came, creeping towards me. "Hey, did you… oh. Nice dude." I picked the prize up by its legs and stuffed the body into my pack. I would clean it later.

I headed off into the brush again, this time walking for about ten minutes before seeing a reflective light up ahead. Concrete. I rushed through, excited to see the road again. I never thought I would say that. I ran, jumping over trunks and dodging low hanging branches. I wasn't quick enough to dodge a walker though. It's gnarly hand reached out and grabbed my leg. I yelled out and lurched forward, eating about a pound of dirt. I threw myself up, but the walker held me down. It's glassy eyes held a gaze of hunger over my leg, only covered by a jean legging. I yanked away, and turned. Bor laid just a few inches from my outstretched arm. I grunted and stretched as far as I could. The walker was struggling to get a firm hold on my leg, cause I was shaking so much, trying to reach my weapon. If I stood still for even one second, he would sink his rotten teeth into my flesh. I pulled and stretched and yelled. Bor was an inch away now. I lunged forwards as far as I could. Just as I grabbed Bor, a gunshots worth of pain rang out in my brain. I shut my eyes and grabbed Bor, twisting and turning. I scrambled away, like I dug into the dirt for dear life. I had gotten about five meters away when I opened my eyes and turned back, convinced I was about to lose my leg. The pain was too much, and I saw stars, blinking rapidly. The bite was throbbing in my brain. I opened my eyes, and saw everyone standing over me. I shut them again with force.

"Just do it. Cut it off, now." I whimpered.

"Hey. Hey, listen. You're ok." I opened my eyes again to see Clementine, leaning over me. Mom was on the other side of her, grasping my arm.

"Noah, breathe. You're ok."

"No, I'm bit. Cut off my leg, quick." Tears brimmed my eyes and I turned away, towards Clementine's puzzled face.

Clementine pulled my face up to look at her, like a stern parent about to discipline her child. But her eyes showed anything but discipline. They showed concern, and puzzlement. "You're not bit Noah. You're fine. You just need to calm down," Clementine said. Her eyes glistened in the afternoon haze. I stared into them long enough to calm my breathing. (probably a little too long) Then I registered what she had said, and glanced down. My leg was completely fine, no tear, no teeth marks or torn flesh.

"Then, then what was that ringing of pain?"

"Sorry. I may have fired a little too close to your head," Clementine said. I pulled my head back and relaxed on the dirt. I was ok. _I'm ok. I am OK. I'M OK!_ I let out a few chuckles of solace.

A sigh of relief beamed throughout my body. I turned my head to Clementine.

"...Thanks. A lot. For saving me. Guess I owe you… two now?"

"Three." She smirked and stood up.

"But… but wait? What was the second time?" She didn't turn back, just kept walking. I blinked and turned to mom. She had that glint of amusement in her eyes. _She keeps flip-flopping on me. First she likes her, then she doesn't, and know she likes her again? I swear women are the most complicated creatures..._

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled and held out her hand. I accepted, and she pulled me up. Javier and Gabe were right next to her.

"We should get out of here. The sooner we're back in the open, the better. I don't like this forest. Especially after what just happened."

"I agree. Just give me and Noah one minute ok?" Javier nodded and pulled Gabe out of the forest, where they met up with Clementine.

"Noah, that was really stupid," Mom said to me. I shot her a confused look. "But I am glad you are ok. If anything happened to you… I don't know what I would do." I looked towards the walker, then back towards her. The realization hit me: I was not as strong or stoic or independent as I really thought I was. In that moment at least, I was small and terrified and going to die. That was a scary thought process. I thought about what I needed to say for a while.

"...No one is immune mom. Either you die, or live long enough to become one of them. It's the sad truth. We… we need to live only for the ones we care about. That is the point of survival, each other. We can't let the motion of the universe tear us away from reality. If we lose that, then we lose ourselves. Then we are... no better than the walkers. We both need to live for each other. I mean, we could say it is pointless, right? That life isn't worth living anymore, because everyone dies or will die. But that is exactly why we _have_ to live. We live for those we care for. To protect them and to give them a chance. It is the only way people are still alive now, because they have someone they care about. Loners… they care about themselves and hope that one day they survive through all of this and find someone. Humans are social animals by nature. They have to have contact with other people or they will… cease to function. So we have to stick together, but we also have to stay strong. We can't lose our grip on reality." I was a little proud of that small speech. After all, I was president of the Youth and Government club at my school, which was basically a club run on who could speak the best. That skill never seemed to do me wrong.

Mom stared at me, intrigue adulterating her eyes. "That was… very well said my good sir," she said playfully.

"I have always had a way with words," I smirked. _God, did she really just brush off that deep-ass speech! I put a couple of seconds of hard thought into that, and I thought it was very deep, but here mom is, just laughing it off. Well, whatever. Just smile._ So I smiled and motioned for her to follow, and we stepped out onto the hot pavement. The day was a particularly searing midafternoon. A cloudless sky let the sun penetrate the atmosphere with ease. The others were just up ahead.

Gabe nodded to me. It was just then that I took in the scenery of the background.

We had arrived at another full on shopping center. There was a Dillards, in case I needed a fashion upgrade (I probably did) and small restaurants littered throughout the place. I estimated the entire center was probably a couple miles full of potentially untapped stores. The thought brought pure joy into my mind. But they were full of more than just stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! So, I hope you are enjoying the story. Please leave a review, I appreciate all the feedback! Enjoy! Telltale owns TWDG :( (BTW do I have to say that before every chapter?)**

Chapter 12

Blur. Tears had ridden my face, but that wasn't what I was seeing. I could only see… my mind was too clouded. I couldn't… No. It wasn't true. I couldn't tell if I was screaming as I was dragged away.

30 minutes ago

The five of us looked at the amazing plethora of shops that had sprouted before us. No one spoke for a couple of seconds.

"Well. What are we all waiting for. Let's see if there is anything in here. More supplies doesn't hurt." Clementine motioned for everyone to follow her into the stores.

"Ok, but everyone be careful . We don't know what's around here," mom said. _Always airing on the side of caution._ She was the mom of me physically, but I also like to think she is the mom of the group. Metaphorically, of course. Nonetheless, her warning definitely applied.

We had barely taken ten steps as a group before the first bush rustled and the first walker emerged. We didn't hear or see it of course. A couple of seconds later, another one came, then another.

I walked as the caboose of the group, so I was the first one to see them. "Hey guys, just a couple o' walkers across the road. I got 'em." I clasped Bor and jogged over to them.

"Oh fuck me." I had stabbed one walker halfway through the road before turning my eyes towards the small line of vegetation. There were hundreds. They swarmed the entire lot, and had more than enough to demolish us. Their grayish dead skin sucked all the life out of the trees and grass surrounding them. The concrete seemed to blend with their raggedy torn clothes. Their yellow dull eyes looked only for their next meal. The only live part of them was their mouth, whether it was gushing red or plain, it was waiting for the next opportunity to bite down on it's next victim.

Maybe it was the herd from the highway, maybe not. I didn't care at that moment. There were way too many for anyone group of five to handle. I stood, taking in the horrendous sight before bolting back to the group.

"They definitely saw me. I had just killed one when I saw them swarm the entire lot. We need to go, or hide, now! There are way too many of them!" I exclaimed to the group. We were crouched behind a wall of a Kroger store.

"They must have been attracted by the sound of that gunshot. Damnit, I'm stupid. I should have taken him out quietly," Clementine scolded herself.

"If you hadn't of done what you did," I said as I turned to Clementine, "when you did it, I would be bitten or dead right now, so don't beat yourself up about it. We need to focus on the problem at hand." _She looks so hot when she's pissed._ I turned back to the rest of the group. _Noah... chill._

"We need to figure out someplace to hide quick, or we better run fast," Gabe stated with nervousness.

"I know, but we'll be fine," Javier said to his nephew. The walkers had started to fill the parking lot. It wouldn't be long before we were trapped in the little alleyway with no way out. Javier realized this too. "We need to move now. How about…" He turned his head to look at the shops. "There!" He raised his index finger to point at a Macy's. It was on the second floor of a complex. "It's big enough to defend. If any of us get separated, we rendezvous at the base of the highway 2 miles North, ok? Clem, you stay with Diane and Noah. Gabe and I will be ok. Let's go, quickly!" He commanded us with authority and confidence. It is an admirable quality.

Clementine and Mom went first, with myself closely following them. We snuck across the courtyard quietly, as not to draw attention to ourselves, (obviously). A couple of walkers looked our direction, I saw that much out of the corner of my eyes. I also saw Javier and Gabe trailing us, a few yards behind me. I kept sneaking, hoping to get to the Macy's sooner rather than later. My heart was pumping and adrenaline was rushing through my veins. It took all my willpower not to bolt. I saw and heard more walkers gathering, forming a wall of dead against us, slowly approaching us. We were maybe five hundred feet from the Macy's, and closing quite rapidly for basically crawling on two legs.

"Ah shit!" _Boom!_

 _Oh fuck._

Gabe had fallen, and he could not get up.

He tripped on a noticeable crack in the unfinished cement. Everyone else had stepped over it, but he was unlucky (or just stupid) and fell. That wasn't the worst of it. His gun, hanging from his belt, went off. The bullet grazed his leg. That still wasn't the worst part. Every walker in the damn lot, and probably for a few miles heard that gunshot. In short terms: We're fucked.

Javier immediately turned and propped up Gabe. "Go, we're right behind you!" He yelled at us to go, but no one did. We all stood and tried to help Gabe. His leg was only grazed, but he was in a lot of pain. The walkers were closing in.

"Ahh!" He yelled out. Ten yards. We lifted him up. Mom and Javier supported his arms.

"We'll hold them back!" Clementine called out. She holstered her gun, and I grabbed Bor. Now it was two against, well, shit I didn't count or anything.

She fired two bullets, piercing two walkers through they head. I jammed Bor through a skull. Another one. Another one. Another one. Twist and slam into the ground, where it met the bottom of my shoe. Whack on the scalp. Stab through the eye. I could hear Clementine, she had already run out of pistol ammunition. Her knife was working just as fine as that pistol. She was swirling and stabbing like a demon. It was really awesome, and kinda hot. I took that in a split second, before going back to slicing and stabbing and whacking like a really pissed off grandma. I was so caught up in the act of killing the dead, Clementine had to grab my arm and pull me back. "Let's go! They made it." She tugged my arm and I ran after them. Bodies littered the concrete, but there seemed to be more than when Clementine and I started killing them. I turned and ran next to her.

"Oh shit. No fucking way. No… no that isn't him. He didn't know how to use a staff, or at least not like that. It can't be him. " _Let me see how this play out. I may need to help them. They can't go in the Macy's. The others won't be far behind, they can get the help they get when they come. I hope that they have good enough eyesight to see that. Could I… No, I should wait. I see him and the girl running there now. The dead still don't see me, so I can be safe here. They better keep running._

I ran, we were closing rapidly. Then I saw Javier. His face was panicked. They were rushing _away_ from the Macy's. _What the hell are they doing!_ I sped up, passing Clementine and running towards my mom. I caught up to them just as the doors burst open. The Macy's, it was full of walkers. They were bashing and brawling at the glass doors, but the sight of fresh meat gave them energy. They smashed through the glass doors, and maybe a hundred spilled out. We were cornered. Gabe was still in pain. _Well. goodbye. We are officially fucked right up the asshole. That isn't good._

"Well, do we die with dignity?" Gabe painfully asked the question to Javier. He was scanning the area, looking for any possible way out. But the herd just kept getting closer, and there was no way out. Clementine answered first. She looked sad. Not angry, or hysteric. No, she looked sad.

"Let's fight like there's nothing left." Her statement held value. It hung in the air with a vibration in the silence. I could see where she was coming from. We looked at the oncoming herd with fire. We were not about to die without our dignity. Even Gabe propped himself up against a sign, and held out his pistol. Everyone had fire in their eyes. We stood, and took the offensive.

We ran at them with force. We chopped, shot, sliced, stabbed, and killed as many as we could. Mom. Javier and Gabe were shooting with deadly accuracy, while Clementine and I prefered knife (or staff) to dead skin. Then the gunfire stopped. Everyone behind me unsheathed their knives and ran up, cutting down walkers.

Everyone was grunting, yelling. We cut them down. Red adulterated my vision. I saw so much blood and carnage, yes, but it was rage that made my vision red. Adrenaline, but also tiredness. Strength, and weakness. Fury, but sadness. I cut them down with brute force, but in my mind, was that all I knew anymore?

My body was focused on staying alive in that moment, so that is what I did. I stabbed and threw them all down. I guess my blind rage carried me. I ended up in the center, they eye of the dead hurricane. I heard my group calling out for me, but it didn't register. I was too busy, killing all of them. Stab left and right, cut, smash down, get lodged. Wait what? Bor. His end got lodged in the skull of a walker. And they just kept coming. I couldn't take him out. I yanked as hard as I could, and the head of the walker stood on the end of Bor like a shish kabob. I was done. They were closing in around me. I had no more defense of offense. I reeled, trying to back away, but I found myself in the arms of more and more walkers. I couldn't escape. I backed away, trying to dislodge the head, staring back at me, from Bor, but I couldn't. Then I backed right into the arms of a walker.

His teeth shined and I reeled. Then the walker lunged at me, and time stopped. He dropped. Mom saved me, stabbing it in the head, and the next walker bit her neck. Slipped his teeth right into the flesh of her neck.

Time literally stopped. I didn't register it. That moment was frozen, forever in my memory. I saw it with perfect clarity, and I still have nightmares. She looked back at me and yelled "GO!" I just stood there, and she stabbed the walker through the head. _She saved me_. Her hand was clasped on her jugular vein, which was ripe red with blood oozing from it. She grabbed my arm and threw me out of the way. Out from where the herd was now circling her. _She saved me_. I landed on the ground, and immediately turned back to see her. I saw her clearly. As walkers sunk their filthy teeth into her flesh, she locked eyes with me. "I love you," Was the last thing she ever said to me, or anyone. They devoured her. I still wasn't thinking, at least not right. _She saved me. She saved me. SHE SAVED ME!_

That's when the gravity of the situation came crashing down on me. I felt a blur. Blur. A blur of tears. A blur of reality. What? Why?

I collapsed against the pavement. I could see back to Gabe and Clementine, who were covering their mouths. Gabe was crying. Javier stabbed a walker that was right next to me, about to devour me.

"We have to go. RIGHT NOW!" He was screaming in my face. Nothing. I gave no response. Then more yelling came, but from behind me. Maybe I heard the words, but the only thing I heard was peace. I was seeing the cloudless, pure blue sky. I saw it shift in peace, in rhythm. It was so… beautiful. More yelling. Walkers devouring. Walkers devouring. _She saved me_. _She saved me_. More yelling. Walkers devouring. _She saved me._ Stabbing. Slicing. Shooting. _She saved me_. Smiles. Warmth. Concern. Yelling. _She saved me._ Compassion. Honesty. Her glistening eyes that picnic afternoon. _She saved me._

"Come on you bastard." The man smiled at me, blocking my view of the sky. "We have got to get you out of here. The man was slim, but with a nice muscular build. He was Indian. His masculine beard covered a good portion of his face. His eyes showed a weird compassion, like he knew me. Like he had known me. I sat still, motionless. Before I knew it, he hoisted me into the air along with another tall, lanky white dude. He patted me as if to soothe me. That's why I said I didn't know if I was screaming. I didn't. I just wanted to look at the sky. The baby blue matched her glistening eyes perfectly.

Why couldn't I go back. I could briefly see a few more people running ahead with Gabe, Javier and Clementine. The yelling had stopped, but I knew it wouldn't end soon. I knew that. I didn't know who these people were. I didn't care. I was looking at the sky, looking at her eyes, looking at her smile. She was gone. She was the last thing I held onto, the reason I didn't tear away from reality. She was gone. My only reason… the only reason for living. Gone. Gone. Gone. I knew there would be more yelling. More devouring. More smiling. More yelling. More devouring. More yelling. _She saved me._ More smiles.

"Alright buddy, almost there," the indian man said. I could see glimmers of the sky in between the trees branches. The baby blue glistened like the ocean, like the lake, like her eyes. The last thing I could lose, I lost. My hope, the opposite of my blur, my reason. She was my reason, and she saved me. My mother, Diane Dunsbee-Sternman, was gone. Gone. The only thing left was the blur in between death and life. My body, my soul had transcended into that blur. She was gone, and she saved me. _She saved me. She saved me._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I but a LOT of hard work into that last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, (or you are at least throwing tomatoes at me). This story will definitely be continuing. Definitely. I LOVE this story and writing it. I hope you all enjoy Noah's Great Depression.**

 **(BTW do I still have to say that Telltale owns TWDG?).**

Chapter 13

I felt… empty. There was nothing. Life had no meaning. I could tell… I was drifting towards that blur, that loss of reality. My center of it was cut off, my mother, the last person left. The thing grounding me _to_ reality, was gone. I could feel my body drifting, sailing ever closer towards the gap, the endless site of perpetual diminishment. The emptiness that filled me, filled me with this urge. _You have nothing. There's nothing left. She's gone, and it's your fault. If you hadn't been so fucking stupid, she would still be alive. You are such a fucking prick, a dumbass cunt with nothing now. Look at what a fucking stupid face this Noah kid. He's such a fucking loser with nothing left, and he knows its his fault. She's dead and it's your fault. IT'S YOUR FAULT!_

"Hey, buddy! Chill out. What's your fault? Hey, Noah. You know you can talk to me right. Hello?" I saw the indian hand wave across my face in an attempt to pull me out of my mental debate.

"You know he just… he just lost his mom, right?" Javier said faintly in the background. I couldn't really hear him, his voice was drowned out by my mental screaming. _God Noah! You can't blame yourself for what happened. You can't… you can't drift there. You-_

 _NO! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU KILLED HER!_

 _You can't listen to him. He is trying to make you do worse things to yourself than have already happened. This is the apocalypse, things are already bad enough. Don't make this harder on yourself._

 _He is trying to diminish, slander what you have done. Her death is your fault! He is trying to save you by making you think that she was… LESS THAN HUMAN! You really want to fall for that, because that is called being a… a bad person._

 _I'm trying to save him!_

 _So am I!_

 _No!_  
 _YES!_

 _No!_  
 _YES!_

"SHUT UP! Just shut the fuck up please!" I realized I said that out loud.

Both men turned to me, shocked. I looked, probably with eyes glazed over with madness, at the two men bickering. I was trying to see my mind. "Hey, Noah, come on. We… we didn't mean to. Please-"

"LIAR!" My body, mind, soul itself drifted, lifting myself from the bed I sat on. I could feel things in my mind working, chemicals pumping, but it was vague, like I was half-asleep in class. I guess I could feel myself running, until my hands contacted with a bathroom sink. Vomit poured itself down and out of my throat. Tears, a lot of them fell, and I could… I could feel. I felt her, felt her loss. She was really gone.

I heard a knock on the door. "Noah? Noah are you alright in there?" I couldn't muster any words.

"I am coming in, ok?" They said as if it was a question. I knew it wasn't. I turned slowly as the door opened. My mother walked in, grasped my hand, and turned me towards the toilet. "In there, sweetie. We don't want to get the sink all clogged up, now do we?" Her soothing voice, patting my back gently, rubbing my hand. I just… I emptied my stomach, or what was left of it, and cried. I turned back towards her, and no one was there. The door was closed. My tears flooded more of the toilet bowl.

My emptiness, it had left me. It… it was gone. Not maybe an hour or two after her death, I was… I felt major… despair. Like everything was gone. Not this empty feeling, where everything was just… blank. Where I was drifting aimlessly. No.. this was pain. She was… _gone_. My emptiness was replaced with a difficulty to breathe, tears welling up, heart racing, limbs spazzing. My head started to shake violently. I raised my hands to my face and screamed. I screamed until my vocals were strained, and my throat ached. My entire body burned with fire.

The Indian man and Javier had broken through the door and were talking to me, trying to get me to calm down. Looking back at it, probably looked and sounded like a big baby. But frankly I didn't care.

"Noah, you have got to chill out!" Someone said.

"Please be quiet." I could tell I was shaking terribly, and everything was hurting. My body and mind collectively felt like they were being thrown into a fire, then immediately freeze dried, then blasted into a nuclear power plant. I guess I finally calmed down enough, because the next thing I know, the world went black.

 **Third Person POV**

God, that was violent. The man still couldn't tell if he recognized him… and he had been so excited to see him. The man, accompanied by Javier walked out of the bedroom where they had laid Noah.

"Man, uhh… Krishan? Is it?" The indian man named Krishan nodded. "You know… what he just went through, right. He… I know your place is in a bit of a pickle, but… please. You are all he has left. He needs this place, someplace safe, at least until he recovers."

"I know," Krishan responded. "But… it was hasty bringing him in like that. You know the leaders don't like us bringing in strangers. I had radioed HQ, but they… they didn't help. I had to call in personal favors, at _my_ risk. We all, me and your group, need to talk to them. Convince them. That's all they need." The indian man thought for a second. "Uhh, I guess y'all will find out sooner or later, so I might as well tell you."

"Tell us what?"

"Noah and I, we go way back. Like, we had known each other for about five years before this all started. I… I thought he was dead. He was actually one of my best friends, and I… I thought he was long dead. When I first saw you guys, I didn't think it was him. But… when I got closer, I knew it was him. Actually, a lot of his friends are here. That guy that helped me carry him in. Name's Randy. Noah and him also go pretty far back. His girlfriend, Heather, is also one of Noah's friends. It is never silent out in the courtyard, but when some of the people at this camp saw him, they went dead quiet. I bet it was quite a sight watching me run in with Randy, basically carrying him, and four other complete strangers run in after him. I… I don't know if they will forgive me. We gave him plenty, but he just refused it."

"I was there," Javier said.

"Yeah, well smartass, now that I told you how we met, tell me how you and your little group met with a guy like him."

"Well," Javier started, "I knew him through Clementine." Krishan tilted his head. "The teenage girl," Javier said like he was talking to a teenager, which he was. Krishan nodded.

"Oh yeah. Right, her yeah."

"Anyways, I had a brother. Back when this all started, my mom got bit. My brother drove her to the hospital, and I went away with the kids and his wife, Kate. Anyways, I thought he was dead. Thought I would never see him again, and it was just Kate, Gabe, and Mariana that mattered. Both Kate and Mari got shot, by my brothers men. He had been running a camp called 'The New Frontier' all this time. And he killed his daughter and wife. Clem and a few others who escaped their raid were brought in as prisoners to him. We, well, Clementine didn't get caught, but the rest of us did. She snuck in to try to help us, but, she got cornered by two older guys. They… they tried to… do some-"

"Rape? Did they try to rape her?" Javier could only nod. "Damn. That sucks. So… did he like save her or something?" Javier nodded again.

"Well… kind of. He showed up before they could do anything serious, and told them to back off. Clementine… she claims she could have just run, but she stepped in and kicked one of the guys. Noah did the same, and apparently slugged the shit out of him." Krishan grinned.

"That's my boy. I knew he would find himself a treat like her. She-"

"Oh god! Well, as far as I know there has been no relationships going Clementine's way. She has been exclusively friends with everyone in our group."

"Shit man… well… as far as you know. And who knows, they may not be far off from something. Man, back in like eighth grade, he had no girlfriends, while I went through like 5 in that year. I ain't no man hoe, but I was a ladies man, if I do say so myself. We would hang out, me with my girl and him third wheeling. Those were the best times. I hope, maybe someday… Even in this world… he'll find someone. God knows he needs it."

"Maybe. I have seen Gabe near her, before Noah showed up. I still have not figured out what that girl wants. Anyways, back to-"

"Yeah yeah. Go on."

"Well… she told him that she had this wacky-ass idea to blow up the place to save us. And she did it! She uhh… killed Kate with that explosion. She would have survived her gunshot wound but..." Javier looked off a little bit. "But she got me and my people out of it. Gabe and I were hiding out in the woods, waiting for some people, and we heard them. Noah and his mom were approaching us. We held them at gunpoint before Clementine cleared them. And that is how we were introduced."

"At gunpoint. Nice."

"Yeah." The men shared a chuckle. The chuckle faded into a silence.

"So… why don't I give you an official tour. Not to make you feel welcome, but… ya know. It feels right. You may or may not be staying here for a while. So... "

"Yeah. I get it," Javier agreed. The men walked from the bunk rooms towards the courtyard.

 **Noah's first person POV (Regular POV)**

I woke up thirsty. I didn't know how much time had passed, but I felt parched. I walked myself over to the sink and stuck my mouth under the pipe. After drinking my fill, I realized I was also pretty hungry, but that would wait. In my sleep, I had a revelation. A deep one that needed to be filled. I needed to do this. I slammed the bathroom door shut. I looked at my disheveled, disgusting face. I looked like I had been run over with alcohol and weed combined into a train of hungover. _Stupid. Pathetic. That's all you are. Maybe you should have been eaten._

Without warning, I slammed my fist into the mirror. Shards of glass flew from the mirror. Blood ran down from my slashed knuckles, but I didn't feel the pain. I picked up a nice, sharp piece from the plethora of fallen shards. _Throat, femoral, or wrists…_

 **Third person POV**

Clementine was walking through the bunk rooms. She needed to find her small dorm room, cause it looked like they were staying the night. _Maybe a soft bed for once. Havn't had one of those in a long time_ , she thought to herself. Then the wall thudded behind her. She looked down at her sheet again. _Isn't this where Noah is staying?_ She walked up to the door and lightly knocked. "Noah? Are you in there?" Silence, then, the sound of shattering glass pierced through the air. _Oh shit._ Clementine had learn to think about the worst. It is what the apocalypse does to you. She immediately hustled with the locked door, before bringing her foot to the door multiple times, kicking it down. _Oh no._


	14. Chapter 14

**TellTale owns TWDG…**

Chapter 14

 **(Noah's first person POV) Regular (Will be this way for the rest of the story (probably)).**

In my dreams, I had seen things. I saw Seth, who was just too scared to pull the trigger. My sister, with a deadly combination of unluckiness and carelessness that only led to her demise. I saw myself, my cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents. I hoped none of them had suffered as much as I. But I saw Mom as well. I saw her death. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get it out of my head. If that stupid walker hadn't been as strong as a freaking magnet; if only I could handle myself. "I love you", kept ringing in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about her, or the pain, or the suffering. I didn't… I didn't even get a chance to put her down.

Before all of this, Mom, Seth, Brooke and I had made a pact. A pact to put everyone down if they ever got bit. It was better to be dead, than to be revived into those fucking nasty creatures. I fulfilled that wish for Brooke, and so did Mom for Seth, but I couldn't carry it on for her. I failed her again. Whenever… wherever I was in my dreams, I was failing Mom. Each nightmare hurt like a blow to the jaw and a gunshot to the chest. I never got a restful night, because my life was broken. Why should I fight for a cause that was doomed from the start? Why should I serve a world that I know I can't change? Why am I still here?

I heard smashing, thudding and yelling from outside. The pain flooded my ears. The vibrations were thrumming my brain with a billion decibels. It hurt.

More thudding and yelling, until I heard a crash. But I didn't care. My only focus was on ending this constant thrum of pain in my head. I dug a shard of glass into my wrist. Blood splurted out, but I felt no new pain. I continued to slice, cutting my veins longways. Blood poured from my wounds, but I continued without hesitation. I had run halfway up my forearm before I was thrown backwards. Clementine was standing over me. Shock was rampant across her face as she swatted the glass away and slammed the bathroom door shut. I was laying on the floor, blood pouring out from my wound, right in front of a kicked down door that lead to the walkway. Clementine was looking at me with shock. Not disgust, not anger nor sadness, but shock. I just laid on the ground, looking at the ceiling, hoping it would end soon. I felt Clementine yell for help, but I didn't concentrate.

" _Noah, no. You are staying awake. Sleeping is not an option. Look at me!"_ I could hear her voice, hear her, see her. Mom was talking to me.

" _It's going to be ok honey. I know it hurts. You'll be ok."_ I closed my eyes. I felt happy.

" _NO! WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! DON'T DISHONOR ME!"_ She screamed in my head. Her face was disoriented, gray and dead. Her long and luscious brown hair became a shriveled black, matted against her neck. Blood was pouring out of multiple chunks of her body. Intestines were drawled across her legs. And her hands were missing. It was horrific; I probably cried. I tried to speak… tried to tell her I was sorry, but she wouldn't stop yelling at me.

 _"NOAH! YOU CAN'T DO THIS. YOU HAVE TO SURVIVE, SOMEHOW. IF IT ISN'T FOR YOU OR FOR HER, SURVIVE FOR ME!"_ She repeated it like a mantra, blasting my brain with her voice. I tried to block her out, but a sharp pain in my cheek rang out, snapping me back into reality. Clementine was slapping me, trying to keep me awake, but I was done waking up anymore. My mind kept trying to close out the pain of losing her. Then my eyes shut… for good.

I woke up in my warm, cozy, fluffy bed. My mom had set out breakfast for me.

"Some kind of a night you had, huh. You were thrashing all over the place," Her relaxing voice said as I rubbed the grime out of my eyes.

"Yea. I had a pretty weird dream…"

 **THE END**

 **LOL JK U THOUGHT. Y'ALL JUST GOT PRANKED EZ REX *Air horns blare***

My wrist ached like a sonofabitch and my head was pounding. My cheek was red from getting slapped and I felt like shit. Javier, Gabe and Clementine, along with the indian man and… _Holy fuck_. Heather and Randy stood behind them. Both of them, still alive, standing right in front of me. "Oh thank god!" I heard. My ears were ringing, but I saw them both holding back tears, but the indian man had tears pouring down his face. Gabe and Javier had concerned, yet happy looks, and Clementine, who sat on the edge of the bed, looked relieved. She turned away before she noticed me turning towards her. Gabe glanced at her with concern, and that was all I needed to realize she was also crying. Then things blacked out. Again.

I faded in and out of consciousness for about five minutes before I was able to sit up. Everyone huddled around me. There was a water bottle alongside a small plate of grilled pig meat and carrots in front of me. After I ate and drank to my heart's content. My first question: "How long was I out?"

The indian man answered me first. "Two and a half days. It's about noon now." _Jesus._

"We were - afraid you weren't going to wake up," Javier said. I looked down.

"You were in a pretty serious coma. It's a good thing Clementine kept you awake. Keeping you conscious probably saved your life. We were able to get to you in time and keep the blood regulated. We couldn't give you any transfusions. We couldn't risk it. I was will-"

"Krishan, don't. We can't rush him with information, he just woke up," Heather said. _Wait, Krishan!? As in my only friend!? Back from the olden days of middle school?_

"Krishan?"

"Yeah, Noah?" My eyes widened, and more tears formed into my eyes.

"Is that you?"

"Yeah, Noah." I sat silent. After a minute, I motioned for him to come closer. I gripped his hand and pulled him into a hug. And cried. He patted my back, but I heard the shakiness in his voice.

"I didn't recognize you with all that bush there." I pointed out. He chuckled.

"Yeah, man. Been growing it out for a while. Like a really long ass time." I grinned. Heather and Randy still stood in the corner. Randy's arms were around her waist. I grinned at them too. It brought back good memories. Memories of before the world went to shit. More tears brimmed in my eyes, but I wiped them away with haste. The room was silent for a while.

Well… Noah. We have a lot to talk about, but I want you to get your rest, and freshen up. We will talk tomorrow. And you will really see what the LakeWood community has." Krishan explained. He clapped my shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, and a nurse will be in here to check on you before curfew." I nodded. Everyone slowly trickled out of the room, leaving the bare white walls to stare back at me. The emptiness of the room coincided exactly with my feelings.

People came and went. Randy and Heather dropped in first, just to say hi and chat for a bit. Then Gabe and Javier checked back after dinner. They just wanted to talk about stuff and thangs. Everyone was really supportive. It ticked me off.

I sat alone in my room. The nurse had just left, leaving me with a new IV bag and some crackers and ale. The crackers were far too stale, but the ginger ale was cold and fresh. I enjoyed it. But the feelings were still there. Riding my brain waves, whispering into my ear with certainty. I was alone. I kept trying to forget, but every time I did, the memory grew more vivid. I saw her everywhere. I could not escape it, the guilt, the pain, the damn throbbing in my brain. I just… couldn't. No matter how hard I tried. My emptiness inside didn't help. All this turmoil in my head, as I sat and stared back at those white walls, and they just stared back. I had no escape.

I was setting down my drink, deep in thought when Clementine knocked. I barely noticed. She walked in anyways, and sat herself down on the edge of the bed. I kept staring at the walls. "Noah?" She asked. I was pulled out of my trance, and I looked at her.

"Yeah. Hey." I said. My voice was dry and hoarse, and I'm sure it sounded like a dried out rooster. She remained silent for a solid minute, looking everywhere but at me. I decided to engage the conversation I knew I was going to have anyways. No point in delaying it.

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you save me? How did you even know?" Silence, for a while.

"I heard the thud, then the crash of the glass. I… I have grown to know that I should expect the worst. And seeing the condition you were in. I… I had a feeling. I couldn't just walk away."

"So you jumped to conclusions?"

"Yeah. Yeah I guess I did. But I saved your life. Are you regretting it?"

"Do you want a thank you?"

"Yeah, a little appreciation for saving your life would be nice. You owe me four now."

"Why do I owe you? I _wanted_ that."

"Do you still want it?"

"And what if I do?" She grew silent, and stared at the wall before speaking again.

"Back when I was eight years old… with Lee… we ran across a farm. It had an electric fence, safety, food and water. It was stocked, and we stumbled upon it. Everyone except Lee thought it was safe. Then… a guy named Mark got shot with an arrow. The people, they were called the St. Johns… they ate him. They were cannibals, and they were killing the living. Those who needed their help. They killed them for food. I will never forget Lee saying 'Aren't the dead eating enough of us?' Same principle. He always knew how to protect people. I wish he were still here. But…" Her voice cracked, "The point is, we have lost too many people already. There are too many of them and too little of the survivors. We can't kill each other, _or ourselves_ off. We have to stay and fight for those we care about."

"Well… the only person that I cared for is dead now." She was taken aback.

"Noah… there are people you know here. People that care about you. People in this camp and people from our group care about you. You are just going to give up on them. Noah… you have to man up and fight this. You are strong enough to survive the apocalypse, so you are strong enough to get through this." I'll give her this: She hasn't given up her humanity just yet.

I was still silent. _She's right. Listen to her Noah._

 _No! She's wrong. She is trying to make Mom seem like just another person. She was special! She was part of you! This is a scheme. This isn't right. You know she's up to something. STOP STOP STOP. This isn't what Mom would have wanted. You can't!_

"RAAAGHGH!" I screamed. I pulled the scalpel that I had slipped from the nurse's pocket out and yanked the blankets off of my bare body, covered only with a thin white robe. With one swift move, I grabbed Clementine's hair, one of her (hair) buns, and yanked her towards me. She stood, inches from my face, and the scalpel I held to her neck.

Hot fire burned throughout my body. My muscles were tense and my hands were shaking. Tears brimmed in my eyes. Clementine showed no resistance. She just stood there, with me holding a scalpel to her throat. She was calming, concerned not for her own life. Her eyes were pleading, but she stood strong.

"Noah…" She put her hands up, in the air. She was surrendering. "Please… put the knife down. This isn't you. We can get through this." She maintained her eye contact. My face was contorted, vision blurry, my head was fogged up. _Noah, put the knife down. She's right. You can get through this._

 _NO! She's lying. It's a trick. SHE KILLED HER! She killed her with you. You are both responsible and she is denying it. This is an outrage. KILL HER. KILL HER NOW BEFORE SHE KILLS YOU!"_ _Shut up._ "Shut up. JUST SHUT UP!" Spittle flew from my mouth. Clementine was silent, but she still looked at me. Her blueish gold eyes glinted in the moonlight darkness. I could barely see her other than that. Tears flowed down my cheeks. My muscles were so tense. My body was burned with lava. My heart was in my stomach, my brain in my ass.

 _Put the knife down Noah._

 _Never. Kill her now!_

 _Put it down._

 _Kill her!_

 _Put it down._

 _Kill her!_

 _Put it down._

 _Kill her!_ I screamed. I yelled right in her face, screaming at the top of my lungs. My hot breath raked across the room. "AGHHH," I screamed with blood curdling force, against all the bodily powers of the universe. Then I threw the knife. I threw it with all my force. It impaled the far white wall.

I stood there, panting, and I threw my hands on my knees. Time froze, and I collapsed on the ground, back against the wall, and started to sob. I felt Clementine's eyes bore into me, before she sat next to me. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I just sobbed and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying the story! Remember to like and leave a review please! I take all compliments and criticisms. And TellTale owns TWD.**

Chapter 15

I turned around to see a flash of bright white light. The only other thing I could make out was the blue sky above. Everything felt weightless, like I was on a cloud. I was wearing white robes and white sandals. It was so bright.

I stood there, wondering what was going on. Then, a rumble shook me out of my haze. Out of the heavens, an angel descended. She effortlessly glided down with the grace of a ballerina and landed right in front of me. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back, and a golden halo gleamed above her. Her back was towards me. I couldn't find the words to speak. They got choked up in my throat. Then the angel turned towards me. It was Mom. She looked at me with compassion, and happiness. "Thank you." That was all she said. Then everything faded away…

My body and mind jerked awake. I was laying in the same hospital bed as last night. The room was vacant, around judging by the light, it was at least mid-morning. Suddenly, every memory from last night slammed into me like a truck. "Ugh." I rubbed my hands against my eyes. The white walls were still there, but the scalpel was gone. There was a clean pierce at least an inch into the wall. I stared at it for a solid minute before pulling myself out of the bed.

My dream hurt. It hurt to see her. It hurt to think about her. But when she said 'thank you' I knew exactly what she meant. I had to live. For her. I made that my new resolve.

I was just about to open the door when a sharp knock rattled it. I opened it hastily, and Krishan stood there. "Hey man. You look like shit." He grinned. I chuckled. "Here." He lead me to the bathroom and tossed me a clean pair of jeans, socks, and a brand new t-shirt. I opted to keep my boots and jacket. "Five minutes, then we gotta go. We have a lot to do."

I hurried and took my shower. The warm water felt absolutely amazing running over my skin. I hadn't showered like that since the New Frontier.

I hopped out, feeling a lot better than I had been before. Krishan was waiting on the bed. (Sitting. Not like he wanted me to draw him like a French girl. God you people have dirty minds). As soon as he saw me, his face perked up. "Hey!" I gave him a sideways glance. "I'm sorry man. I just… are you ok?" _Oh god. Did Clementine tell him what happened last night?_ "I…"

"Listen man… I never thought I would see you. I was shocked when I found you out on the streets. I didn't know what to think. But now… after what happened with your mom…"

"Krishan… we each have been through a lot. Let's focus on the future. We… we can't dwell on the past," I said looking away from him. He clasped his hands on my shoulders and stared me right in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" I hesitated, then nodded. He nodded back. "Ok then. Let's go." He tugged me towards the door.

The LakeWood community was really beautiful. I stepped outside (for the first time in about a week), and instantly my eyes repulsed and reveled at the same time. The bright sun filled the lot with warmth, and the cloudless blue sky made way for fresh breezes so soft it was like an angel giving you kisses. When my eyes adjusted, a garden stood before me. Fresh shrubs, melons, fruits and vegetables grew every which way.

"This is our first stop, of many," Krishan said, guiding me through. He waved his hand as if it was some magical feat. But I was very impressed (by the garden, not Krishan's fingers). He stood for a second, then nodded to our right. "Down this way. We keep the garden and medical stations near the southwest corner of the complex. We have a main gate on the south side and smaller exits on the north and east sides. We have two guards stationed at each gate all the time. We have a barrack in the north wing, and all of our rooms stretch the entire east side of the complex. We have dorms, and they are co-ed. So hopefully at least some people are getting their rocks off. Besides Heather and Randy." I burst out laughing. He grinned. Heather and Randy had been a couple for a long time, and there have been some pretty nasty things going down, according to some people. (Personally I know nothing about that ;)). "Most of our training and such is held at the north-west corner. And the south-east corner, is the cafeteria. This place hasn't been breached in forever, and no casualties inside the walls in over a year. It is a great place, if I do say so myself." As we walked towards the cafeteria, I kept looking around. _Where are my people, where is Clementine? We_ definitely _need to talk._

Krishan knew something was up. "Oh and by the way, your friends are being held by the chief. He's trying to see if they are 'compatible to stay here', or some shit like that. Personally, you are fine."

"Wait, hold up. What's that supposed to mean?" I stopped him.

"Oh, nothing. You'll be safe, at least for now. Mainly because of your injury." I nodded skeptically, but I knew he was lying. _What did he really mean?_ I gritted my teeth as I continued walking.

"When will they be out? I need to talk to them." He shrugged.

"Could be a few minutes to a couple hours. Hard to tell." I shook my head. We walked around and admired the camp for a few minutes, before he broke the silence.

"Promise me right now, that you won't try that shit _ever_ again." I turned towards him.

"Try what again?"

"Noah, stop fucking around. You know exactly what I mean." He motioned towards my wrist.

I turned away from him. "It's not your place to judge." I crossed my arms. He sighed, and waited about twenty seconds before he spoke again.

"It still hurts, ya know. The pain… It won't go away." I turned back towards him, a little shocked. He was stroking his chin. "Yeah. My mom and Sarina and I were on the road. Long after Dad and Ronak had left. We were wandering through, shit I don't even remember… Louisiana? Anyway, we stumbled upon this cabin, and I thought to myself, 'oh damn, jackpot!' But… it wasn't. Mom went in first. We didn't have guns, so she literally went in with a big stick. Heh. She walked in and tried to call us, then screamed. Just as Sarina went in, a dead one popped out of the darkness, and chomped right on her. Mom tried to get it off of her, but… man I just stood there. I froze." His voice started breaking. "Mom whacked it over and over again, but Sarina bled out right there. I ran in then, but another walker was rushing towards her. My mom saw this, and… and she drew them away. Right through the middle of the house. I heard her screams as I ran. She deserved better, both of them did." A tear raced down his cheek, and burrowed itself in the confines of his beard. "Noah… you have to promise me you will be strong. Please." I looked up at him, and nodded slowly. He chuckled, wiped away his tears, sighed, and held out his hand. We did our secret handshake we had since the fifth grade. Shake, pull, pound, grab twist, and all that jazz. We were two old pals again, like there was nothing wrong with the world. It felt dangerous to think that way.

"What did I just witness?" It was Javier. He condescendingly looked down on me as he cracked a smile.

"Oh shut up," I rolled my eyes at him. Suddenly, something caught my eye. Gabe and Clementine were in a corner. Chatting. Maybe. They were pretty close for 'chatting'. Let's just say my skepticism was high. She was talking, laughing. I felt a bit of frustration, and confusion. Who would like that pug-faced, beanie boy brat? He wasn't limping anymore; I wish he was so he could've fallen on his stupid face.

 _God, you are such a child Noah. They're most likely just having a simple, friendly conversation._ My inner voice is so smart sometimes. _Just not_ too _friendly._ I turned back to Javier and Krishan, and they were walking off the the mess hall. I ran up next to them.

After an exquisite lunch, I stoked out on my own. I _really_ wanted to find Clementine now. I was still debating on whether I should talk to her about Gabe, or about last night. (I know what you're thinking) It was still vivid in my memory (Just leave me alone).

I found her leaning against a wall, facing the garden. She seemed to have been standing there, taking in the scenery and the beauty of the surroundings. It is something we all took for granted before, and I've grown to appreciate it. I could imagine Mom standing there smiling at the scene in front of her. "It's so beautiful!" she would say. I must have been looking a little too long, because Clementine turned around, and gave me that glare. Not the death one, the 'what the fuck are you doing' one. "Noah! What do you want?" She waved her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my delusionary state.

"Oh yeah! Oh… I wanted to talk to you. About-"

"Last night?" I nodded. "Noa-"

"Listen, I am so, so sorry. I… I wasn't thinking. I went crazy. I could have killed you."

"Noah… no one should ever have to watch their loved one get eaten alive. And you two loved each other, and had been together for so long. You were traumatized. I knew I needed to help you. That's why I came. You can't pin that on anyone. People grieve in different ways. You needed to snap out of it, or you would've died."

"It's not ok! I shouldn't have acted out like that. It was stupid of me. And I'm sorry."

"Noah," she walked closer to me "You can not blame yourself for everything. It wasn't your fault."

I stood there. Like an idiot. I just balanced on my feet.

"What did the chief want you for?" I said finally. She cringed when hearing his name. _That's strange_.

"He… nothing." I considered pressing her, but she looked really uncomfortable. I decided not too. _Maybe I will talk to Javier later._

"So… what were you and Gabe talking about?" I joked. As soon as I said it, I regretted it. She whirled around towards me, this time presenting her death glare. _God, your a fucking idiot. You blew it now._

"None of your business. We were just talking." She adjusted her hat.

"Are you sure?" I asked teasingly. I decided, maybe since I blew it already, maybe I could play it off as a joke. I used to be kind of funny. Sort of. Not really actually. No one would laugh. No one.

She huffed and stormed off.  
"Rawr! Feisty!" I called after her. _Damnit you are so dumb_. She stopped, turned around, flipped me off, then spinned on her heel and walked off.

I shut my eyes. _Damnit._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Little bit of tension in last chapter. I hope all of you are really enjoying this story, update will keep coming. Please review, I appreciate all criticism. And, as always, enjoy! (TellTale owns TWDG)!**

Chapter 16

I had another dream, the same dream that I had last night. It came back. I relished the image. But her face… it was more faded. It looked like it had a darker tint, and each detail was getting harder to distinguish. I worried about that. What if… what if one day I couldn't recognize her. What if I forgot her. I could never live with myself if I forgot her.

Breakfast was a cold dish of tomatoes with hard boiled eggs and a glass of water. Pretty standard, but it was great, considering we weren't living up to normal standards. Not anymore. (I think I have made that relatively evident). As I sat at the cafeteria table, I saw Clementine, Javier and Gabe walk in. The got a tray and sat down a few tables from me. I pretended like I didn't notice them, and ate my egg.

It was sweet, ripe, and juicy. The tomato tasted like perfection. One of the better meals. Hadn't had one of those in a long time. It always feels like everything is forever in the apocalypse. I rinsed my egg down with water, and got up to put my tray away. A endangered looking Clementine approached me.

"Oh hey," I tried to sound nonchalant, but she looked anxious. Something was bothering her.

"Talk to me after you see the chief." That is all she said to me. Then she went back to her table like nothing was wrong, and started chatting it up with Gabe. _Shut up_.

I wanted to know how she knew I was going to talk to the chief today. I didn't know. Not until Krishan rapped on my hospital room. I was still acquitted there, for 'inspectional purposes'. Inspectional my ass. They just wanted to see if I would try to kill myself again. I had already made up my mind about that. I wouldn't.

So he knocked, and I answered. "Hey man! What's going on."

"Hey… nothing much. Why are you stopping by?" I was happy to see him and all, but it felt weird. He had a nervous vibe to him. He was never really nervous.

"So…" His voice had dropped a couple of decibels, "The chief, he wants to see you. I'll escort you. Just… be cool about it ok?" He was asking as if this were a big deal. I didn't know how big it really was at the time.

"Am I ever not cool?" No response. Not even a visual reaction. "Alright, yeah. I'll be cool." He tugged his head and lead me out of the hospital room.

It was silent as he lead me towards the chief's office. Krishan walked a couple paces ahead of me, and didn't look back. I followed, but my skepticism rate was at an all time high. The two things Clementine said, well they freaked me out a little bit. Now I am getting to meet the man himself.

His office was an isolated, small chamber near the north-west corner, but pretty centralized. There was a significant distance between each of the walls or buildings and that office. The plastered walls stood just a few feet high than me, and was just wider than the garden.

Krishan lead me towards the door. "Here we are. Just… don't do anything stupid." And with that note, he opened the door, tugged me inside, and slammed it shut. He didn't enter.

The chief was sitting at his large mahogany desk, with his leather swivel chair turned towards the one window, behind him. Animal heads laid plastered against every wall. Deer, hogs, even a mountain lion. A cowskin rug laid across the room. The head of three walkers were nailed through they eyes above the door frame. Two of them had long hair that almost touched mine. Papers were strewn on the desk, with an ink feather pen laying at the corner. A fan blew soft breezes overhead. A fireplace stood unlit to my left. To my right was a bare wall, except for a hammer, most frighteningly, a double edged broadsword. It was clean, shiny, and hung like black death. Two smaller chairs stood in front of his desk, obviously for visitors. I could barely see the top of the chiefs head, but I saw his shoes propped against the window. He wore suit shoes, neatly polished.

"Please. Take a seat," he said. His voice was deep, full, and he pronounced each syllable with perfection. I heard a twinge of a Jersey accent in his voice. Hesitantly, I walked forward and pulled out a chair. I watched him with clear focus as he slowly picked his feet up from the windowsill and gently whirled around.

The scar. He had a large gash running down the right side of his face, from his forehead to his chin. It ran over his eye. When he blinked, the scar would be fully seen for a split second. His brown eyes rarely blinked, it felt like. They were always studying, analyzing everything. He was latino, and his almond skin was rubbed constantly with sandpaper. Most of his skin though was covered by an impressive grey suit, brown khakis, and a blue tie. His dark black hair was buzzed to his scalp, and his face was completely bare of hair. His hands were gnarled and bony, but his face was clear of wrinkles. He couldn't have been older than thirty-five.

"What did you want… sir?" _No harm in being polite._ To my surprise, he let out a chuckle.

"Haha. Please, call me Corey. Or Mr Paks. Either will work." I nodded. "But.. I called you in here to vouch. For your people. Krishan… he is one of my most trusted lieutenants. He says he know you, and that you can be an asset to this community, and I trust him. Even though he was… rash with bringing your group in, I respect his decision."

"What are you implying?"

"Your friends, I am not sure about them. Krishan doesn't know them, and I am not sure that they would be an asset to this community. Us, here, we thrive on everyone putting in work. And in payment, everyone gets hot water, a bed to sleep in, and food on their plate. Everyone has to pitch in, or else there becomes a gap between those who work and those with greed. Then the majority revolt, the system collapses, and out there everyone dies. You would know, right?" His words slammed into me. _Did he really have to go there?_ He leaned forward, elbows rested on the wooden table. "I need you to tell me why your people need to stay here." _Click_. It was my turn to lean forward.

"Why do I want my people to stay here?" His eyes flinched for a half a second, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Would you rather go back out there, where your mom was eaten alive in front of you?" He exclaimed. _Noah, you know what he is doing. He is tugging at your emotions. He wants you to feel her loss and let it remind you of out there. But there is no reason we shouldn't trust him. Yet. We should let this play out… see who he really is… then make the decision._ I listened to my rational side for the first time.

"Show me why," I demanded. He stared at me, then grinned. His scar deepened in redness, like it was about to burst when he smiled.

"I like you, kid. You got spunk." He stood up from his desk. He walked very carefully, like each step had a purpose, and he walked very slowly, over towards the right wall. I started to get nervous. He was inching ever closer to that broadsword, and I was unarmed. "You know, I like these," he motioned towards the heads above his door frame. "Them being there, seeing them, it calms me."

"Who were they?"

"My family. My wife, my daughter, Elizabeth, and my son, Marcus. I loved them dearly. But they turned. I couldn't bear to see them, so I put an end to it. It makes me feel better, knowing that I did right by them." _He's fucking crazy, but he has a point._

"What are the animal heads. And why the…" I motioned to the broadsword.

"Well the animal heads… I kept those as trophies, back before all of this. Tina thought having all the heads in the house was a bit much, but she understood. The kids loved looking at them. As for the sword…" he turned towards it. With a swift motion, he lifted it off the rack and into his hands. "It was military. I used it to fight in SA. Killed 19 men with it. Still sharp and clean as a baby's butt." He grinned crazily, before setting the sword back on its rack. "I keep it as a memoriam." I looked at him, and he turned towards me. "So… vouch. Please." He returned to his desk.

I took a deep inhale, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I sighed. "You never answered my question. Why should we stay here? What is better about here than out there?" He squinted, and the ends of his lips curved into a slight frown. He rubbed his head.

"I already answered that, albeit with a question. _You_ are the one who hasn't answered yet. So think it over." He gave me a stern look, before turning his back on me. "Dismissed." He waved his hands as if he were ushering me away, which I guess he was. I held my ground for a moment before turning on my heel and walking right out of the cabin.

Clementine was waiting a few yards from the cabin. She was expecting me any moment. As soon as I shut the door, her eyes perked up. She yanked her head behind her and then started walking away. I had no choice but to follow.

"Can you wait up for a minute!" I called from behind her. Her pace didn't slow. I picked up mine a little bit until I was walking right beside her. "Um, hey. Hello?" She kept her eyes trained forward. We walked in silence, and I stopped trying to get her attention. We walked past the field, past the center, past the garden, and then she yanked me by the collar into an alley behind the medic station. I was nearly thrown off my feet. "What the hell!" She put her finger to her lips. I shut up. After a few moments passed, she said,

"Tell me everything he said." I was sketched out.

"Why?"

"I told you to tell me, It's important." I hesitated. "Please?" So I told her. I told her the entire conversation. And some more.

"He told me that I am safe. That I won't have to leave. I… I am afraid I will have to make a choice. Between here and with you guys out there."

"Damnit." She shook her head. "That's what I thought would happen." She looked up at me. "What's your choice?"

"I… I don't know." Her face turned angry.

"Really? After everything?"

"Hey... I didn't say no!" She started to storm away. "Hey!" I grabbed her arm. She immediately started thrashing, trying to get herself free. I pulled her towards me, spinning her to face me. Her eyes looked a tad bit swollen. But she stood firm, her face just inches from mine. "Listen to me!" She stopped struggling. "I am going to talk to him, maybe later, maybe tomorrow. But I will soon, and I will convince him that all of us can stay. We have to. He has to let us."

"He doesn't owe us anything. He is itching for a chance to throw us out. We need a plan." Then she shook her arm. I didn't realize I was still holding it. Quickly, I released it.

"What type of plan?" I inquired.

"Is worse comes to worse, we may need an… assassination plan."

"Woah! Why? We don't know for certain if he will do anything."

"Just in case is all I am saying. This place is good, and we may need to take it by force if we have to. As a back-up for the back-up plan, ok?" I hesitated, then nodded.

"Fine. But first, let me negotiate. And let me talk to Krishan and all my other friends. Ok? I need to know where everyone lies before we take any drastic actions." She nodded. "Ok then. Do you think you can talk to Heather and Randy for me. Or at least let you and some others talk to them."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell them… to prepare. Prepare for the worst. Or prepare to leave." She hesitated now, then slowly nodded. The gap between us was still just a few inches, but within a split second, she left. The gap seemed to eternally expand now. I could have asked for mom to comfort me… but she still wasn't here.

Three hours later, I was thinking. Thinking on my bed, itching my bandage inside the hospital. I skipped lunch. I needed to clear my head anyways.

The gates creaked open. I thought they almost never opened the gates, unless someone was leaving. Then I heard yelling. That was also not normal. I decided to peek out of my room. My mouth gaped open with surprise at the sight.

Maybe seven or eight huge SUV's were rummaged into the center, with maybe 10-15 people spilling out of each. They all were armed to the teeth, Many of them were men, but some were women with ratchety haircuts. All of them wore black vests.

The last person to step out was obviously their leader. All of his troops knelt when he exited the blinding white sedan. He carried a hammer.

"Hello, Corey." The chief was standing right next to the new man. The leader's voice matched Corey's, and he carried himself with the same poise. But this man was a deep dark black, with dreadlocks running down his back. Not like Corey. Krishan turned, saw me, and rushed over to me quietly.

"Yo, what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"We may have forgotten to tell you, but," he pointed to the new group. "They, basically own us. They call themselves: The Liberators."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Lots of tension in last chapter (again) and we are meeting some new faces. I am very excited and happy to keep on with this story, but please remember to review and comment/favorite. I appreciate all of it! As always, enjoy! (TellTale owns TWDG)**

Chapter 17

"What the fuck do you mean 'they own you'?" I asked surprised. "Are you guys their slaves?" To my surprise, Krishan nodded.

"Basically. We give them a lot of our supplies that we grow."

"Why do you tolerate that?"

"Back when we were first forming, and everything was getting set up, this group of guys just showed up out of nowhere. We were in no position to defend ourselves. They basically walked in and declared themselves leaders. One time we tried a rebellion, but they shut it down, killed two of our men, and demanded more food. We haven't messed with them since. How can we?" I absorbed all of this. I would never let myself get owned. Clementine said it while we were with that Roger guy.

"How do you live with it?" He shrugged.

"It becomes a lifestyle after a while. You just gotta li-" He was cut off by a monstrous yell.

"Corey! I am disappointed. I thought your men would be better disciplined. Will I have to teach them a lesson?" The chief didn't respond. This new leader guy smirked. "Fine then! Come here." Only then did I realize he was talking to Krishan and I. He turned to me. His face was stone cold, emotionless. He waved his head, and I started beside him.

I got a better view of this guy. He was a dark cocoa color, with dreadlocks falling to his back. He wore what an average golfer would wear. Cargo shorts and a striped polo. _A very odd choice of attire._ He looked more like he was about to sink eagles than smash faces. His nike tennis shoes were worn, and scraped at the bottom. I saw this while my knees dug into the cement. He circled us with his hammer. The chief just stood idly to the side.

"You know that your people need to know who is in charge right? I mean, we can't have anyone," He squatted down to eye level with Krishan and I, "being disobedient. We need for these people to understand." He paused, and just stared at us. "Hold out your hand," He instructed to me.

I locked eyes with him. His eyes were black. And cold. I saw a lot of misery in him. When I still didn't move my hand out, he grabbed my arm and yanked it out in the air, my left palm facing the ground. I showed no emotion while he did this. Krishan kneeled to my right, watching with concern. He turned around, and I held my arm out. Without warning, he lifted his sneakers and slammed his foot down on my hand. Pain raced up my arm, but he was not done. He crushed it against the pavement, then slowly started grinding his heel against my fingers. Spots danced behind my eyes. My entire left arm was on fire.

He lifted his foot off of my hand. I gaped in a daze. I thought that was it, then he slammed his foot down again. Ten times harder. I leaned forwards, my body riveting from the pain. It blasted my brain with red. I could faintly hear other people screaming out, then the Liberators holding them back at gunpoint. They could match us with manpower easily.

After a few more painful seconds, he lifted his foot, spit on my arm, the turned again.

I nearly threw up at the sight of my own fingers. My middle finger was completely crushed, like it hand been run over. My pinkie finger was bent so far to the left, it looked like a gentle breeze could blow it away. My thumb was generally ok, except for major throbbing. But my pointer finger got the worst of it. The entire nail, pink and white, had all been torn off. The base joint was popping out of the skin, and the edge joint was facing a completely different direction. Krishan took a sharp intake, and clasped his hand over his face. I looked towards him wearily. I could faintly hear the chief going on a speech, but pain pounded my brain, preventing me from hearing anything. Before I knew it, Krishan and Randy were hauling me away, towards the damn medic station. Again. And I collapsed.

I awoke again at midnight, and immediately regretted doing so. My arm was racked with pain up to the shoulder. It flooded my brain as soon as I regained consciousness. Spots danced behind my eyes.

The second thing I noticed was my parched throat. It must have been hours since I had a drink. That was the third thing I noticed, it was very dark, like in the middle of the night. I must have slept for 12 hours. _Ughh, damnit._

The fourth thing I noticed was Clementine, Gabe and Krishan were sitting in chairs next to the bed. Clementine and Krishan were asleep. But Gabe sat wide awake, staring at me. _Ok… not creepy at all._

"Oh hey," He whispered. "Uh… should I, umm hey, uhh…" He stuttered like a moron.

"Gabe, what the hell?" He shut up, but kept his eyes low.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. I looked at him. His eyes were brimmed with tears, but his eyes wouldn't meet mine.

"Sorry for what?"

"Ya know, If I weren't such a clumsy fucking idiot… Your mom would still be here." My face instantly dropped. Then I remembered: He tripped and the gun went off. Then the walkers swarmed us. I sighed. He sat in silence for a while, before picking himself up and leaving me alone, with two other snoring humans. I had plenty of time to mull over his words.

I lied awake, watching each of them sleep until I drifted back into my own.

Clementine and Krishan had gotten me breakfast. I awoke, and the smell of tomatoes and eggs wafted through my nostrils. They were eating in the same chairs they slept in. Forks digging through their plates. I reached to grab the glass of water provided for me when Krishan noticed I had awoken. "Good. You're awake." Clementine looked up and saw me taking a sip of the much refreshing water. It washed down my throat. She held her glance, then continued digging into her tomato.

"Did they leave?" I asked. Krishan nodded. He didn't meet my eyes.

"After we dragged you off, they proceeded to take their stuff. Any medicine and food they wanted. Javier was furious, and tried to complain to the chief. He was shut down.

 _Maybe that's why he never really showed me why. This place is a slave camp._ I was torn. There were multiple things I could do. For one, I could help with organizing a revolution. Maybe assassinate the chief, like Clementine wanted. Maybe we could just leave. There were so many different things we could do.

"Hey, you ok?" At first he meant my arm, which still hurt like a bitch, but then I realized I was looking blankly at the wall.

"Oh yeah," I snapped my head towards him. "Yeah I'm good." He got up, and turned to Clementine. "I'll take your plate."She handed it over. "I'll see you later," he called as he exited the room.

Clementine and I sat in the room in silence for a few counts. "Is your arm ok?" She asked finally.

"Yeah. It hurts, a _lot_ , but I'll be fine." She nodded.

"The nurses said you had seven fractures, three torn tendons, and two dislocations. You need to be very careful, and stay off of that hand for at least a week," She informed me.

"Well, thank you, Mrs. surgeon, but I'll be fine." I tried flexing my hand. Instantly, pangs of pain throbbed throughout my body. My hand felt like it was being nailed with burning irons.

When the pain subsided, Clementine was staring at me with a bit of amusement in her face. "Yeah, ok," I admitted dryly. A few more counts passed. "Are you ok?" I asked her this time.

She hesitated, then spoke. "Yeah, I am good. Just… be busy. There is a lot of new information about this place." She paused. "What do you think? About this place?"

I stopped. "I mean… there are a lot of different directions we could take. But one thing is for sure. I do not like the chief, or our friends at the Liberator camp. I don't trust either of them."

"I feel you." She paused again. "We could all leave. Javier, Gabe, Krishan, and you and I. We could get out of here. Escape these people."

"We could… but what would that do? Get us out of people's harm, but we will be put right back where we started. Running, in the woods, foraging for food. It was living."

"So you wanna wait out this mess of a situation."

"I wanna see if we can play our cards right. Make it to where we are the people pulling the strings, make this place ours. No Liberators, no harm. Just a safe place inside walls."

"You want to wage war on those people, then kill the chief?" I faltered.

"Let us see how all of this plays out, ok?" We can make a collective decision then." She held my gaze for a minute, then nodded. A minute later she stepped out of the room. I then turned back to the desk. I hadn't touched my food. _Well…_

Javier walked in after a few hours. "Hey Noah. How are you doing?" He asked.

"I am alright, thanks. My arm hurts, but I'll live. Nurse said I'll eventually retain full use of it, so that's good." He nodded. "You know, it reminds of this one time at band camp… I broke my arm. Fractured my growth plate and my ulna. Had to wear a long arm cast for 5 weeks. It sucked. This happened before. I just… I always remember not being able to play my clarinet, or my piano at all. It was so frustrating. Now things like that seem small and insignificant. You ever feel like that?"

"Yeah… actually. I was a famous baseball player for the Mariners, before all this. It was fun… but it had it's ups and downs, like anything. Now, baseball, our life in general seems so… artificial." I nodded.

"Welp!" He clapped his hands against his pants. "I just came in to check on you, I guess. I'll uhh… talk to you tommorrow, K?" I nodded. "Alright then." He walked himself out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story. No slowing down! Please remember to like, comment, and review. Enjoy! (TellTale owns TWDG)**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **EXTREMELY** **STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT**

 **IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE DO NOT READ**

Chapter 18

"Holy fuck!" Randy laughed exasterblantly. Heather and I were busting our asses as Krishan made the snide comment. He grinned like an idiot, and the other three of us just kept laughing. When the laughter finally settled down, we all just looked at each other. The four of us were sitting on top of the parking garage at our local high school. We were in middle school back then, but no one cared. It was about 9 pm, and we were all talking, telling jokes, and enjoying each other's company. It was normal Saturday night stuff four us. We were tight, and that's the plain truth.

Heather went on telling a story about her mom, who she was always complaining about. She cuddled further into Randy's chest, her blond hair curling in his lap. Krishan and I sat against the ridge of the roof about three feet apart, just looking around and listening. Streets lights buzzed in the background as Heather wrapped up her rather depressing story. Randy placed a kiss against her forehead. We sat silent for a minute.

"Well, I better go. It's lasagna night." Krishan stated, before heading towards his bike to ride away. Everyone called out there faint goodbyes, and it was just the three of us.

After a few more moments of silence, Heather gave me a sideways look. I squinted at her.

"Aren't you gonna go too? Usually you two go around the same time." I shook my head.

"Dude?" Randy called out. He was giving me a sideways look now from behind his glasses. _Oh._ I realized, they wanted me to leave. So I left.

Mom was waiting for me at my house, with sausages and pasta. Brooke and Seth were already sat at the table, chomping away at the pasta. I sat down at the table and picked up my fork.

Clementine was waiting for me on the edge of my bed. I had just gotten out of the shower, and was frightened to see her waiting there, as I was half naked. Only a towel covered the areas below my waist. My wet and matted hair was somewhat brushed (with my fingers), and the back of my hair barely brushing my shoulders. She had all her clothes on, and looked unsurprised to see me in my state of attire. She paid no attention to my physique. (I'll admit I probably looked really good). I remember my washboard stomach connected to a bulky chest, and defined shoulders stretching to both of my healthy, muscular arms. (All this running and fighting kept me really ripped). She paid it no attention. As soon as I fully understood she was in my room, she was locking eyes with me.

"Noah, can we talk?"

"Shouldn't I put some clothes on?" She stood up, and walked over to me. Her eyes were locked with mine the entire time. To be honest, I think I started to get a boner, but at the same time I was getting cautious. She stopped just a few inches from me.

"This is urgent," she whispered, nearly right into my ear. I was definitely popping a huge boner, but I followed her to sit at the edge of the bed. I hoped she didn't notice the bulge coming from my towel. I hope the towel didn't fall off as I walked over.

She sat at the edge, and I took my position next to her.

"Ok, so what did you want to talk about? What's so urgent?" I inquired. She lowered her head, and voice. She talked with a quiet seriousness.

"I think we need to do something." I was still just as puzzled.

"What 'something'? I asked. She looked back up at me. Our eyes locked again. I felt the cold touch of her fingers gently being placed over mine. She leaned in closer.

"Something… like this," She whispered. A moment felt like a billion years. Time stopped as the moment pressed on without motion. I couldn't feel or look or tell anything from anything. Clementine and I and the mattress were the only things in the entire world.

When the moment was over, and reality came spinning back, her eyes were still locked with mine. The golden blueness of them shined and resonated throughout my brain.

Then our lips slowly merged. Our passion came together as one. Both our eyes closed as we enjoyed the feeling. We held this position, holding each other close. She broke off for air before immediately pressing her lips against mine again. I felt her tongue probing my lips, so I responded with a shove of my own tongue. We had a small fight, but then she allowed my tongue passage into her mouth.

I explored her cavity, enjoying the rubbing of our mouths. Our lips remained connected. Passion overcame all, and before I knew it, she leaned backwards until her back was pressed against, the mattress, and I was holding myself on top of her. Our lips reconnected. I acted on instinct, and my hands moved from the mattress to her face. I held it, before running one of my hands through her curly black hair. Her hat disappeared, and then her hair buns did. Her hair was bouncing at her shoulders, deep black curls falling from her head. I ran my fingers through it, while she gripped my back and shoulders. Our lips once again pressed against her, and I heard soft moans vibrating from her throat. She gasped for air, and I took the chance to pounce on her neck with soft kisses. She moaned a little louder. Her soft fingers traveled down my back, stopping at the hem of the towel. I tugged at her jacket, and she assisted me in lifting it off. Then her shirt and tanktop landed on the floor. Her only clothing left was her bra, jeans, and underwear. She kicked her shoes off, and her socks followed them. I trailed kisses down her neck and over her chest. She gripped the back of my head and my arm as moans elicited themselves from her throat.

The feeling of her bare skin against my lips brought all sorts of pleasure through my head. I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't realize together we had tugged her jeans off. She was nearly naked, right below me. My brain didn't stop to register anything other than enjoyment.

My hands found their way towards the hem of her underwear. I looked up at her, and she stared down at me. She nodded, biting her lip. I slowly tugged them off of her body, and threw them to the floor. Then I stopped. _I don't know what the fuck I am doing. What am I doing?_

"Noah… what's wrong?" I was cusping both of her hips in my hands, and my boner was throbbing, but I wasn't moving.

"I… I don't know? I just… I don't know what to do. I don't know what… or how," Then she sat up and cupped my face. And smiled. Then kissed me again. Her hands grabbed mine, and she guided me to her bra straps. Then, as I worked on popping the straps off, her hands traveled down my side and grabbed the towel. With one swift motion, she threw it off of my body. My throbbing erection was freed from the pressure of the towel. At the same time, I unclasped her bra and threw it to the ground.

She broke the kiss and looked back at me, smiling still. Her hands hovered around my hips, and mine around hers. We were both sitting still, just looking at each other. Then she asserted her dominance, pushing me down so I laid against the head of the bed. She jumped on top of me, crashing her lips into mine. She positioned her body so it was just on top of mine. My pulsing boner was pressing against her inner thigh. She moved one hand down and slid her hand around my dick.

Waves of pleasure throbbed throughout my body as she slowly stroked it. I felt a more intense burning of glee as she pressed her fingers against my balls. I groaned loudly, as she placed some kisses along my jawline.

I decided not to be the only one receiving. I cupped her breasts in my hands. She let out a low moan as her lips compressed on my chest.

Her hand released my member, and she gracefully repositioned herself. The very tip of my dick was pressing right against the edge of her ripe, wet area. We were both breathing heavily, and she looked down at me. Our eyes locked, she slowly descended her body over mine. The head of my member was inside her. She held back a scream, and I threw my head back in pleasure. I was breathing so heavily, I was sure my lungs would burst. She held herself there for a minute before continuing her descent. Half of my member was in before she let out a high pitched squeal of pleasure. I slowly pushed, and before I knew it, my entire structure was inside her. We held each other there, panting, and ready. I grabbed her hips and, with the strength of her legs, she propelled herself slowly in the repetitive motion. Her head buried itself in the crook of my neck, and my eyes were nearly rolled back through my head. Smacking noises and groans and moans were present, but the only thing that mattered to us was each other, the love, the passion.

Then the roles were switched. She tugged at my shoulders, and we completely rolled over. Now I was on top of her. Our eyes still locked, I began thrusting. Her eyes rolled back, and she let out moans of pleasure. I put my head down into her collarbone. Her hands gripped my back and she moved me with the rhythm.

A slow buildup of pleasure was condensing in my genital region. She started moaning louder and faster. Our breathing became synchronized in huffs. I pounded faster.

Her walls contracted. We groaned. I thrusted my member harder and faster. She screamed with joy. I felt a wash of her fluid seep out. I gave one last hurrah, my deepest thrust, then I burst. My hot fluid flooded her insides. I gave a loud groan of pleasure.

Then we collapsed.

And I woke up.


	19. Chapter 19

**HAHAHAHAHAHA. TellTale Owns TWDG**

Chapter 19

I didn't know what to think about. What I imagined last night… it surprised me definitely, but it also intrigued me. I didn't really know what to think about any of it. It just… happened.

Clementine walked into the room (for real this time) and I nearly shit my pants. It was so different to see her. Different, now that I had seen, or imagined, what things may be like.

"Hey, how's the arm?" She asked. Her silky voice gave me another slight jump.

"It's doing as well as can be expected," I dryly chuckled. She gave a slight sideways smile. Krishan popped his head in the door.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm f-" He cut me off by jumping onto the edge of the bed. Clementine wandered out.

"I'm sorry. I… I was stupid. I could have just waited, been smarter about things. This… I can't help but feeling like this was somehow my fault." I shook my head.

"Man, this isn't your fault. I was the one who decided to be stupid about things. I could have been smarter. It'll heal anyways. So… we'll be ok. And with a slight nod of his head, he stood up and walked out.

After I managed to operate the cast successfully in the shower, the day was pretty normal. I ate, talked with people, and had a generally good time.

A new guy with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes with a faint moustache approached me. He stuck out his left hand (i'm assuming out of respect for my hand) and shook my hand. He had clean teeth, but maybe stored a little too much spit.

"Hello!" He spat.

"Hi?" I responded.

"My name is Ryan, and I just wanted to approach you, and," he motioned to my mangled hand, "say I'm sorry about that." I nodded in appreciation for the comment. Now I noticed his attire. A sharp purple button down with slacks and neatly gelled hair. He must have sensed my inquisition.

"Oh," he nodded "I see you have noticed my strange attire. Well, I was a former lawyer, graduate of Harvard at the age of 19, and now I'm here, and I prefer to keep my clothes as a reminder. I believe we have to keep something of our former selves alive." I nodded. And I believed him. Everything about him screamed punctual, efficient, and lawyer-ish. "So, as I was saying -"

And we chatted for another hour, talking about this and that. Just us. Ryan and I, sitting talking, being… normal. It felt great to just sit down and talk. It was refreshing in a sense that I could bridge back to a somewhat normal modern society.

That great process was interrupted by a banging at the gate.

"Ah shit," Ryan muttered as we sat in our cafeteria seats. "I forgot, they were totally supposed to come again tonight. They're early." My heart skipped a beat at the thought of that man's feet slamming into my hand. My arm had a sudden dull ache reverberate through it.

I thought back to that moment. Then further back. My dream, my arm, my siblings, my friends, my mom. It all happened so fast, I didn't realize what was happening to me until Ryan slapped my face.

"Noah! Wake up." He spat. I shook myself out of the bloody haze. "Let us go see what the Liberators are up to now."

So I pushed myself up and walked next to Ryan. The chief was ahead of us all, and he motioned for the gates to be opened. In again approached another set of white vans, about ten of them roared in before the gate was again shut. A stray walker wandered in but was quickly put down. Out came about one hundred and twenty men, about two thirds the size of our camp, but better armed. Multiple men carried machine guns, rifles, pistols, all with extra ammo. A few men were equipped with snipers, and one man ran up with a SAW LMG. That thing made me really shit my pants. Nearly the entire camp was crowded around the sight of them back so soon. I stood next to Ryan, and Krishan, along with Heather, Clementine, Gabe, Randy, and Javier came up next to me. Basically, whole squad shown up. Also, side note; I had noticed Heather and Clementine had been spending some time together. I don't know if they just talk or like sync periods or something, but it kinda worries me. They may not be the best people for each other. But I mean, I hang out with Krishan so…

The Liberators, lead again by that Locs dude (I'm gonna call him Locs, bc he has dreadlocks, it's a name, it fits, deal with it) and he first locked eyes with me, as soon as stepping out of the van.

"Hello! Look at this young man! Can we get a round of applause for him! He has a huge-ass cast on and he is still out here front and center!" He approached me, and clapped my on the shoulder. I shivered as his hand slammed onto my side. Surprisingly, light applause was scattered throughout the ranks of the Liberators. I considered taking a bow, for comedic effect, then decided against having my other hand disintegrated.

"So!" He announced to everyone, "I am here to take even _more_ stuff from you guys. Fun, right?" No one responded. "Alright," he clapped his hands together, "Let's go!"

"Wait just one minute," the chief called out. "I thought this was an inspection, not a full blown extraction!"

"Oh oh oh, that's where you're wrong kiddo. See, we just had a little skirmish with a horde, so naturally, we need supplies now. So… give up," he cocked his head. _Ignorant bastard._

"Wait!" Ryan called out.

"Ryan, what the fuck are you doing?" I grabbed his shoulder.

"Gimme a minute." He shrugged me off. "Sir!" Locs turned his head, looking very annoyed.

"What?"

"You claimed to us that this was an inspection. Maybe, you can come back a few days later, and we will have more supplies for everyone."

"No, sorry, but we need this stuff now. Go, before I do to you ten times worse than what I did to him," He nodded his head at me. Anger burned inside me, and he just rolled a coal over.

"Sir, the people here are barely making it by. If you take from us again, some of us might not make it. If you do that, then we can't get more supplies for you, which leads to you taking more, which puts us on a perpetual cycle where eventually we all die, then you guys have no one to get your supplies, then your government collapses and everyone dies or runs. And no one wants all of that."

"We'll take our chances, now go." He shoved him away.

"Sir, we need these." I could tell Ryan was giving him a sincere look. Locs looked at him, and without hesitation, slammed his fist into Ryan's face. He was thrown to the ground, blood splattering from his cheek. Locs walked away. I saw Ryan look back towards my group, and he said, staring at me,

"Don't stop me." Then he ran. Right into the guy carrying the SAW.

"Hey, watch it man!" Both of them stumbled, but Ryan was prepared. He snatched the SAW, and yelled. With the one-hundred barrel magazine, he did damage. He pulled the trigger, and mowed down four soldiers running. Locs turned with wide eyes, and darted behind a van. More of the Liberators put up arms, firing. Bullets, cement splattered all around Ryan, but he stood firm, squeezing the trigger. Blood and brains of Liberators continued to litter the pavement.

"People of LakeWood!" Ryan screamed. "Join me in this revolution. We will defeat them!" And people did just that. Many pulled out pistols and rifles, some automatics. This was a full out battle. Then the Liberators got over the surprise, and started taking cover and returning fire.

The squad (come on, you know who's in it) leapt into action (and probably looked totally badass while doing it). I, unable to use Bor (per my arm, well... I was able to use it, just not effectively), yanked my pistol out and started firing, nailing a Liberator in the chest. Heather and Randy dove behind a fixture and started firing. Clementine, Javier and Gabe nailed every Liberator they saw in the head with solid 9mm bullets. Krishan pulled out his mini-axe and used cover to sneak up on Liberators. He snuck up behind two and smashed their heads in. In the fire of the fight, Ryan was still mowing down anyone he saw.

Gunshots echoed, yelling, screaming, and blood. People fell on both sides. Gust splat on the cement. It was indifferent to me. I fired more. My standard Glock 9mm lost its second magazine, so I switched to backup a) my Walther P22 mm. I yanked it out of my back pocket and fired a round. It went straight through a skull. I fired more, and heard more yelling.

A particular scream rang out. I lost my guard for one second, and turned my head. Clementine had been shot. I saw her stumble and fall to the ground. Then Ryan yelled out, then Heather. Krishan screamed. My mom told me to run. Gabe said stay. I said go fuck yourself Gabe. Then I woke up again. The battle still raged, and Clementine was hit. Everyone else was screaming in vengeance, for war. I reloaded, then ran to her side.

I leapt down next to her, where she was breathing heavily behind a fixture. Blood was seeping out of her arm. "It went straight through," she huffed. "The bullet went through my arm." I turned to look at the wound. Her right hand was clasped over her left bicep, where her blood soaked fingers held a small rag. I slowly lifted the rag, and it revealed a small hole in her arm, made by a bullet going straight through her skin. She cringed at the movement.

"Hey, It'll be ok," I said, locking her eyes in mine. She replaced the rag, and I (smoothly) put my hand on top of hers. She didn't flinch, just kept breathing steadily.

"Go. I can walk myself to the infirmary." I nodded slowly, and leapt back into action. People were still firing shells off, and screams still heeded the air. Krishan bashed in a skull before seeing me and running for cover. A bullet impaled the cement behind his feet.

They were boxed in, no escape. Yelling came from every direction, but I heard one voice in particular. Locs.

"Open those gates, someone!" He sounded desperate. We were winning. They were outnumbered, and we got the jump. We killed anyone we saw. Then the horrible sounds came. Creaking out of nowhere, somehow, the gates opened. Two vans left, with half the people they originally carried, left. That's twelve people. Everyone else died. We killed them.

Randy was a fucking idiot. He ran towards them, his pistol in his hand. He chased them through the gates. A Liberator rolled down a window, and shot two rounds with his rifle out the window. One hit the wall in the back, the other went straight through Randy's skull. He was a dumbass. The battle was over. We had won. I guess he was high off the adrenaline. And he is dead because of it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Big Chapter 20! I am so happy, and I want to thank all my supporters. Please remember to review and comment and like and all that jazz. Love all y'all. Enjoy. Telltale still owns the game.**

Chapter 20

The were two things that were certain at that moment. 1) Heather lost her shit. Like no joke. She flipped the fuck out. It was scary.

2) Clementine meant a lot more to me than I thought. The dream, plus extra events, just confirmed this theory I dreampt up. That was probably more scary. For different reasons.

But back to Heather. I heard her yell out as Randy ran forwards, but she didn't stop him. He screamed, taunting the Liberators. It looked like he was high on adrenaline or something. I saw the bullet erupt from the back of his skull. His brains scattered across the pavement. His body slump forward, landing face down on the concrete. I heard a scream, and a yell, and more things. The shock only came afterwards.

The scream was Heather's. She saw everything in perfect clarity. Unlike me, where I went into a shock of denial first, she witnesses and processed it. It must have been unimaginably hard on her; unfortunately I can.

Krishan yelled. I guess out of shock, maybe. He was a few meters away from me when Randy's body hit the ground. I had never seen Krishan so unbelievably angry. His eyes swelled, and his face turned a raspberry red.

Gabe and Javier looked at each other, I saw them out of the corner of my eye. Clementine didn't witness the death.

I took it… better than I thought. The first thing I did after seeing him hit the ground was look towards Heather. The event flashed before my eyes. And then I processed it. I realized, in that moment, I partially owed Randy my life. He, along with Krishan, dragged my body from that site. And now he was dead.

Ryan walked next to me, breathing heavily, and still carrying the SAW. I barely acknowledged his presence. Everyone else in the camp was silent. We had multiple losses, and people were dragging other bodies away, putting down ones that weren't shot in the head, and remaining silent. He laid in the center of the courtyard.

I saw Krishan walk over to Heather, and at the same time, the chief took a stance on a large podium. I followed Krishan with my eyes. He wrapped his arms around Heather and let her sob in his shoulders. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but I am sure it was very comforting to her. After their long hug, she sulked towards her now empty dorm.

The chief cleared his throat, and I looked towards him. My eyes were glassy along with my brain not really hearing what he was saying. I could make things out, but not register them. I heard:

"People… we have… this was not… Ryan… how… I will call a… we are in… a state of emergency," Everyone muttered and scattered off. An even larger sense of dread overtook the camp. I walked away, not saying a word to Ryan. I wanted to see, to talk to someone.

Javier was sitting on his bunk.

"Javier?" I called.

"Yeah, hey Noah. What's up?"

"Is Gabe here?"

"No, did you want to talk to him?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you. I have… some things."

"Ok…" He addressed skeptically. I sat across from him.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?… you were there. I saw you."

"I mean, I didn't really register what was said or anything. Tell me again. I just, I need to know." He nodded.

"Well, he called the camp to a state of emergency, and wants to hold a meeting, including everyone from our group, and the top executives of his camp. We are all supposed to show up in about two hours." I absorbed this.

"Javier… why do certain things happen?" He took a minute, rubbing his stubble.

"I don't know. They just do, and we have to live with them." I nodded.

"Alright. I'm gonna go see Heather now." I got up and left.

Heather was still sitting on her bed. A photo was in her hand, tear marks streaming down her face. I knocked in the open door. Her face slowly turned as she heard me, but displayed no reaction. "Hey, Heather." She turned back to the photo. "You know we gotta go to that meeting in an hour and a half. Are you going to be ok?"

"I am not fucking ok." Was all she murmured.

"I know." I approached her. She started crying again. "Ok… well," (Me, being the awkward fuck that I am, just walked out after rubbing her shoulder for a minute). I decided I needed to prep for the meeting. I wanted to tell Clementine.

Clementine was laying down in the infirmary, her arm wrapped in a bandage, partially soaked in blood. "You coming to the meeting?" I asked her as I pushed the door open.

"Yeah, I guess I have to. I'll be in a sling like you, so that's fun!" She said with clearly fake enthusiasm. "But there is no way I'm going to wear it. I'm fine now. Sucks you have to."

"Heh, yeah." I pulled up a chair. "We should strategize. I want to pull the group in here, have a discussion about what we need to say."

"Why?"

"Because we know what the chief will say. He wants to debate whether everyone needs to stay and fight or leave. Everyone needs to make a decision. I want everyone in this group to stay safe. Javier will choose what is best for everyone. We need to stick together." She took all of this in.

I ran and got everyone. Pulling Heather in took an extra 15 minutes. Now, we had just under an hour until the meeting, and we needed to talk about a lot.

Clementine still laid on the bed, with Gabe and I sitting on the edge of the bed. Javier stood at the foot of the bed. Krishan and Ryan had pulled up chairs, and Heather stood in the corner. I saw the edge of the photo sticking out from her pocket.

"Noah, what did you call us in here for?" Ryan asked.

"Well," I started, "I called everyone in here for debate. We have around 45 minutes to discuss our game plan."  
"Well, what exactly are we debating?" Krishan inquired.

"We need to ask ourselves, are we going to stay and fight, or leave with everyone while we still can?" The room fell silent. Everyone was clearly pondering each option carefully. Except Heather. Javier and Krishan rubbed their facial hair, Gabe scratched his beanie infested hair, and Clementine started at the wall. Ryan tapped his knees quietly.

"We should go." Clementine was the first to speak. Everyone looked at her as she argued her case. I nodded slightly when she locked eyes with me. "I mean, we are about to go into war with an unstable government and scared people, against a huge army with better weapons and more supplies. It won't be a war, it would be a massacre. Us, the people who matter should get out while we still can.

"And go where? I mean, this place has walls, food and people! If we play our cards right, we can make this work. Would you rather go, live out there where you are constantly running and looking for a scrap of food? I want to live. We should stay." Ryan argued.

"But against an army of walkers, or angry, bloodthirsty people?" Krishan stated.

"We can't be sure. We need to know if this place is worth fighting for. That is the only way we can make a correct and informed decision." Javier pulled the group.

"Well, how are we going to do that?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, who here trusts the chief? I don't, and I asked him this before. I asked him why we should stay and he dodged the question. Now, we are at war, that, as Clementine pointed out, will be a massacre against us. I want the group here, our people to be safe. And maybe that means being on the run, but that is better than being dead." I asserted. The room felt silent again.

"Is it?" Ryan's voice broke the silence. "Tell me Noah, is it really? Is being out there, running forever, is that really better than being dead, cause how I see it, living like that _is_ being dead. Or at least, just alive enough to consider oneself dead." That comment put a damper on the mood.

"It's family. That is what keeps you alive. That is what makes-" The bell rang. It was time for the meeting.

The group was still very much divided. I could tell as we walked over to the meeting area. No one was talking, but the tension in the air was thick. Some people still didn't know which side they preferred. I only knew three people were certain. Clementine and I wanted to leave. Ryan wanted to stay. Everyone else was still on the fence. Only four votes were left to be cast in our little group of seven. One person may decide what we should collectively do.

We all walked in together. The meeting hall was nice, probably the nicest place in the camp. Its furnished white walls and polished wooden floors shone, with a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was a nice sight. It reminded me of the court house my parents got divorced in.

We walked in and took our seats. The room contained around fifteen people, so it was relatively empty. The chief sat on a high chair.

"So, everyone ready? Let us begin the meeting that may decide the fate of LakeWood."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I am still going strong, no intention of leaving this story. There is still so much I want to do, and It has been a pleasure to have all your guys' help along the way. So, keep reading, review, and enjoy! (TellTale owns TWDG)**

Chapter 21

"One thing we know for certain is: the Liberators are coming. The question is whether or not we have the soul to stop them." The chief stated. "They will come with more people, more guns, and they will kill everyone except for those who pledge allegiance to them, so they can continue to get supplies from us. It is a vicious cycle."

"We could strike now. They won't expect us at all. We get the jump, and we take them out. They'll never know what hit them." Ryan stated. The once-lawyer seemed to want blood now, but I could understand. He wanted to protect his home.

"We are not ready for an attack." Chief slightly nodded his head towards Heather, who sat unmoving.

"Why the hell did you call us in here if not for advice?" Ryan inquired.

"I needed to know what you planned to do."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know things, Noah. And I am not stupid. I have ideas, and I have a general one now. You plan to leave, right. Just up and go with your posse, leave this community to die, right?" No one answered him. I looked down. Javier spoke then.

"We were thinking of options to keep each other safe, to make sure everyone was ok, and and option in case we needed to leave, yes. Just in case." The chief looked at us. Then he sighed. "People, God! I mean, come on! We, the LakeWood community, have given you home, shelter, supplies, food, medical care, and you want to abandon us!"

"Hey! Let's not forget you were the one who was disappointed that Krishan and Randy saved my group and brought them back here." I pointed out. "And _now_ you want our help. Seems a little hypocritical of you, chief." He was visibly angered by my comment, but he didn't let it show. I was just good at reading people, I guess.

"Well, that may have been a mistake on my part," he said at last.

"Yeah, maybe it was. And-"

"Wait, hold it. Noah, before you say another thing, I need to speak." Ryan spoke up. He paused, and seemed a little hesitant before he spoke. But when he spoke, he did so with calm firmness. "I do not want to be associated with your 'group' anymore," He said using air quotations. "I want to stay, protect my home. My only real connection here is you, Noah, and I feel like it is my duty to stay and protect the people who gave me a place in this hellish world." I was stunned by his sudden outburst, but I understood him perfectly. I nodded, then Javier did. He was out. Ryan walked over to behind where the chief stood. In our little group now, there were only 6.

"He has the idea down. You all should follow him." He waited for a few counts. "Dismissed."

"Well that was short and painless, I guess." Clementine pointed out as the six of us walked back towards the infirmary. Heather trailed behind us glumly. We got back around 9 pm. The sun had just set, and the nightly autumn breezes comforted us as we walked back into the infirmary.

"So, what's the plan now? All we did was anger the chief, and lose Ryan." Gabe said. Everyone remained silent.

"Well, the Liberators are probably coming tomorrow, and they will have their battle. It still comes down to that question. Protect our home with great risk or leave with ourselves and face great risk. Shit is going to happen either way." Javier mentored.

"I say we need to make a collective decision tonight. To leave or to stay." Krishan motioned.

"I agree," said Gabe and Clementine almost simultaneously. I nodded my head. The six of us sat there, waiting for someone to call it.

"So, who wants to stay?" Javier finally asked. Gabe, Heather and Javier raised their hands. _Fuck_. Krishan, Clementine and I wanted to go. It was an even split. _Fucking fuck shit cuntwad dicking jizzstain. Ah this is fucking perfect. Shit_. (I apologize for my outburst, but we were in a pretty fucked situation). I didn't know what to do. Three people were split with three people. It just… ughghg.

"Well… this is awkward." Gabe mentioned. _Ladie fucking da_.

"Damnit… well? What do we do."

"I hate to mention it, but, we say bye?" Gabe questioned.

"That's fucking stupid, Gabe. Just the three of us, two wounded, we'd die. We'll die here anyways, when the Liberators come." Krishan said calmly. He lowered his head. "Guys, we have to stick together, we can't leave each other."

"Well, the three of us don't want to leave, but you three do," Javier pointed out. "So, we have an issue." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Fuck. Man-" My voice cracked. "I - We can't leave each other though. Come with us. We'll all die here, or we can all maybe live out there."

"You don't know that for certain," Javier pointed out.

"Sure, but listen. _People_ are the real threat. And we're going to have over a shit ton of seriously pissed off people headed our way, probably as we speak. Walkers, we all know we can handle. People are… people are different, more _unpredictable._ " The word rolled off my tongue weird. I could see Clementine glance at me through the corner of my eye. I blinked hard, and continued. "But the three of us can't do it alone. We need you guys. Let's do it tonight. Just snatch some supplies and go to D.C, like we planned. Come on! We can do it, the 6 of us. We've been through more than most, and we together are strong enough to do it. But we need all of us to do it. And the chief can't know. We sneak supplies, and then we are out tonight. We gone. We'll be out there, away from here. Away from the untrustworthy leader and government, and away from the oppressive, bloodthirsty regime of the Liberators." (Nice word choice, am I right?)

"Why would you want to stay? We have a chance to live if we go. So let's do that." The other three of them looked at me.

"He's right." Heather spoke up for the first time in a while. Everyone's heads turned towards her. "He is. We should go while we still can." Finally, Javier and Gabe nodded. It was settled. _Oh thank fucking God._ I exhaled a visible sigh of relief.

"So how do we pull it off?" Gabe asked.

"Well, at midnight, we sneak out of dorms and meet Clementine here, I guess. Then the six of us each have a mission. We each get a certain something we need, and all of it you can find, then meet back here at around 1 o'clock am. Then we jump a gate. And slip north. Leave as if nothing ever happened." I addressed the plan with confidence. My arm would be an inhibitor in the jumping process, but I would figure that out later. We all had a job to do. We were breaking out tonight.

My task was grabbing weapons, but before that, let me just say that getting an hour of sleep before breaking out is not the best plan. I could hardly contain my excitement mixed in with my fear, so I laid awake for two hours. When I finally drifted off, my mental alarms woke me right back up and hour later, and I was exhausted. It sucked. But I had to push through that. I needed to get weapons. My two pistols, knife and Bor sat comfortably in my room, so I equipped myself, then started out on grabbing other things. I already knew Clementine had her Bowie knife and her 9mm, and Javier, Gabe and Heather all carried either 22s, 38s, or 9mms. I would probably also need to grab some 556. I was running through what we needed. I needed ammo, and I could preferably get a few more guns, maybe one for Krishan, only armed with his hatchet.

Luckily, I knew where everything I needed was stored. A little shack on the north-east wall. I snuck all the way across the complex, and, with swift cracking lock abilities, I broke in.

I was greeted by glistening guns, tons of ammunition, and stacks of other weapons. There was even a flamethrower and a chainsaw. Using an old duffel bag, I quickly started piling ammunition into the box. I grabbed maybe six extra handguns and two rifles, a Mossberg 500 shotgun, and two AR-15's just in case. I also piled plenty of extra magazines in. Two autoloaders just in case.

Then I bolted. My arm didn't help, but I managed to clamber back to Clementine's room with the duffel. Javier and Gabe, who got food and clothes, were already there. Heather was there too, she wasn't responsible for grabbing anything. Clementine was there too, obviously, since she prepped the medical supplies. Krishan was the only person we were waiting on. _Ugh, where is he?_

Suddenly, he burst through the door, carrying exactly what he was supposed to. Miscellaneous materials and water purifiers. "Go, the guards are here. Let's go. I heard them talking, they don't hesitate to shoot. Let's move." He rasped.

Everyone was alert as we snuck out. We were silent. The only noise was the soft padding of our feet. Quiet. Quiet. Then a bullet embedded itself on the concrete right between my feet.

"RUN!" I yelled. And we booked it. Silenced gunshots and bullets impaled the grounds and walls next to us. We ran towards the west gate. It was small, but we had planned this gate specifically. We knew how to jump it.

I ran, my duffel slamming against my back as we pounded our legs. Everyone was keeping pace, darting quickly towards the gate. But we were too slow. The guards were just behind us. Heather and Krishan just reached over the gate, and Gabe was halfway up when the guards started firing. There was no time to waste, they were right on top of us. I yanked out my P22 and fired three round into the chest of one guard. The other turned and fired at me, but it glanced off the wall. Clementine was over the wall now, and it was just Javier and I. We both ran, Javier firing his gun at the guards as well. I slammed my gun back into it's holster and started climbing. Bullets clanged into the gate around me, but I persisted. I reached the top, and one took a crackshot at me. It hit.

The force knocked me right off the edge of the gate. I landed right on my duffel bag. My head snapped into the bag, and my legs on the other side. My back lit up with fire. The bullet had bounced right off my cast. I managed to pull myself up, even though my back hurt so bad, then Javier jumped down. We were out. And we were on the run again.

A rush of relief burned over my pained back. But, in the distance waved uncertainty. My stomach rumbled while my brain rejoiced. It was a slosh of emotions in my chest. I closed my eyes and we ran harder.


	22. Chapter 22

**That was that! Telltale owns TWDG**

Chapter 22

We ran for what seemed like a long ass time. As soon as I could run at full speed again, I sprinted along with the rest of the group due north. My back still ached like a muthafucka, but I could run.

They wouldn't send out a search party for us, not at 1 am. I was sure of that. The night was dark and damp and cool, with breezes shuffling leaves across the ground. We ran single file, not talking, just breathing. Krishan was in the lead, with myself in the very back. We didn't stop, not for anything.

After about a full hour of running, (which don't ask me how all of us had that endurance), Krishan held up his hand, signaling for everyone to stop. It was dark, and we huddled around each other for warmth. I could barely make out faces in the moonlight.

"Everyone here?" Javier asked. I counted heads. _6_.

"Yeah," I answered

"Everyone ok?" He asked. Some nodded, others gave no answer. I was focused on breathing again. "Do we have everything, we lose anything?" He asked. I had my stuff. No one said anything. "I guess that's a good sign."

"Well… what are we going to do now. Are we going to hole up somewhere for the night, or run until morning?" Gabe asked.

"We should try and find a place, we are all tired." Clementine said.

"We are on an old road. We can walk for a few miles. Krishan, you have a flashlight?" I faintly saw Krishan nod. Alright, let's go.

We rolled out. Javier in the lead this time, with Gabe at our rear. We walked in more of a conglomerate than a file. Javier had the light, and he swept up and down the road, looking for a place to subside.

We walked so long that the soles of my feet developed blisters. The sun was about to start its rise when we found a small warehouse on the side of the abandoned road.

"Finally!" Krishan exclaimed.

"Thank God." I mumbled. We approached it, looking at it. It was a small garage storage unit, may be holding three garages. We looked at the metal gate, and slowly pushed it open. No one occupied the space. It was empty. We pushed open each of the garages. All of them had nothing in it. Groups got to pick their own. Krishan and I got one, Heather and Clementine (since they were the females) got their own, and Gabe and Javier got the last one.

Krishan and I settled in comfortably, getting our sleeping bags out and chatting for a few minutes with everyone, before falling into a blissful sleep.

I awoke maybe seven hours later. My back ached with a new fury, and it was a pressing heat outside, mid afternoon. Krishan was still asleep. I wiped the gunk from my eyes and changed into my clothes. I opened the garage as quietly as possible and stepped outside.

Heather and Clementine were both already up, and so was Gabe. The three of them were talking over small biscuits. I walked over. "Hey guys." I greeted and plunked down next to Gabe.

"Hey Noah," they answered.

"We were just talking about D.C. See, we don't really know what is going to be up there. Or is anyone is going to be left. We know nothing about it, and are going there blindly." Clementine stated.

"So what are you proposing?"

"Well, I was just saying we should be careful, and watch out for who and what we meet along the way."

"Always," I said with a chuckle. A deep silence filled the outside, but we were content. The other two sleeping humans woke and greeted us for breakfast. More biscuits. At least it wasn't those fucking oats.

We ate in silence, and started out on the road again. I had distributed weapons, so everyone had their share. We probably looked really badass walking down the road, but it lost its effect after five minutes. It was a scorchingly hot afternoon, and I started sweating rapidly.

"Can we find a car, please?" Gabe asked.

"If we find one, then yes," Javier replied. So we trudged on through the grueling heat.

An hour later, salvation. A car. It was lying ditched on the side of the road, and nothing was in sight of it. We hot wired it and tried the engine. It sprung to life.

"Oh thank the Lord Christ almighty Jesus Christ is real!" Gabe yelled. Javier and I exchanged relieved sighs and smiles. Even Heather had a glimpse of happiness. We jumped in and started north on the freeway.

We found Springfield mall just in time. Our car was about an eighth full on gas, so we definitely needed to stock up. Extra supplies were not unwelcome either.

Springfield mall was a welcome and hospitable environment, seemingly well in shape, even after the apocalypse. Its polished white floors remained, and the fluorescent lights still lit up the halls.

My back had gotten better, and my arm was feeling no pain. The doctor had said a week, for no movement, a month for the cast. Obviously that wouldn't happen. So I decided on keeping it on, for now.

We entered, and there was no AC, but it was cooler than outside. Shops had items strewn across it, but there was still many objects left. It was a relatively large mall, with multiple floors.

"We should split in groups of three, two trios for each floor." Javier commanded. We nodded in agreement. "Noah, Krishan and Heather, take the top floor, the rest of us will take the bottom. Have a look around, and gather any supplies you can. Especially gas or a siphon. Meet up in the food court. Let's go." So we split off.

We took the non-functional escalator to the second floor. Heather and Krishan walked single file behind me. Bor was latched firmly in my back strap, and my Walther .22 was in my right hand, loaded and ready. Krishan carried his usual hatchet with the addition of a .38 Beretta. Heather was armed with a serrated knife and a light 22 rifle. We prowled through the stores.

The mall was empty, and it was creepy. Usually you see malls bustling with people, especially angsty teens looking for a new black hoodie, or young couples holding hands and making everyone uncomfortable when they share food at the food court, but this time it was empty. Very quiet. Some lights flickered overhead, and the only sounds were our padded boots touching the floor. Javier and the other group had already reached the other side of the mall, and we had calls for when things would go downhill. Everything seemed to be ok. Creepy, but ok.

We walked into a few different stores, snagged a few items, and went on our way, working our way thoroughly towards the food court. We got to a small candy store. I saw chocolate. My heart ached. I tore away from the sight before I could tear up.

The three of us walked casually through the mall hallways, scrapping together matches, lighters, clothes, spares and food, whatever we could find really. I had to stop myself mid conversation. A large, red pool of blood coated the white floors. It was glistening. Fresh. Someone had lost a lot of blood near here, and recently.

"That probably isn't good," Krishan stated. _No shit._ "I mean," he started, "If we leave this place alone and meet up with the rest of them at the food court, after that we can come here and investigate if we want to." He had a valid point.

"Let's do that. We'll come back here if we want," I agreed. So we started off in the other direction.

I saw Gabe and Clementine. They were talking, with Javier out in front. Gabe looked like he was really into conversation, while Clem was looking at _him_. I dismissed it as conversation, but something in the back of my head was whispering. I shut it down.

We met up at the food court eventually. They had found three different siphons, and we got basically everything else we could need. We exchanged everything so it was evenly distributed.

"So…" Krishan started. "We found this little, well, big patch of blood outside one of the stores."

"What's special about that?" Gabe asked.

"It was fresh. Like, new blood." The other three looked concerned.

"Should we check it out? Or just get out while we can?" Clementine asked.

"Let's go. We shouldn't waste ourselves on a possible fruitless search. We should get out of here." Javier said. We all hesitantly nodded in agreement. And we started towards the car again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey… TWDG is owned by TellTale**

Chapter 23

Animals can be savages. It's been built into their DNA. It is what keeps them from life and death. Life and death, even for a different animal, is all the same. Medicine has given us valid definitions on what makes something living, and what makes something non-living, and what makes something clinically dead, and what makes something brain dead.

However, what defines a life and death _situation_ is relative to the animal in said situation. Some animals, like a jaguar, perceive a life and death situation different from an antelope. And within each jaguar, a life or death situation is also relative to the jaguar. Well, what would make something relative? Experience. Experiences are what make things relative. If a jaguar has a different life experience, there perception would be altered, therefore making its viewpoint relative to other jaguars. And there are multiple types of experiences. Mental, physical, emotional, and genetic. Genetic coding can play a role in how situations are experienced, and how we react to them, therefore altering a viewpoint, and making it relative yet again.

Humans are mammals, yes? Fair statement? It means we share DNA and genetic similarities with other mammals. Chimpanzees are the closest species related to us. We share 96% of our DNA. So, technically, we are animals. Therefore, the same logic can be applied, correct? Yes, definitely. Without a doubt.

We reached a large intersection on 395. Cars were there, but we could avoid them with little trouble. Big green signs with Arial font white letters that read: 'Alexandria: 10 miles west Annandale: 4 miles Northeast Washington D.C.: 15 miles

"Holy shit, we are just fifteen miles to DC! Oh man. It's been weeks! We could have taken a two hour road trip from Richmond. Oh my God!" Gabe was visibly overjoyed.

"Holy fucking jesus," Krishan muttered. "We almost there." Clementine leaned her head back and smiled. Heather smiled her full real smile for the first time since Randy. Javier pounded the steering wheel with a grin. _Noah, we're almost there. We can make it!_

The car was ecstatic for a while, but the mood quickly dropped whenever we saw the bridge over the Potomac. Mostly because it was a mess. A huge mess. Cars were piled on top of each other, and multiple cars were slammed into one another. A few were hanging halfway over the ledge. But we couldn't see any walkers roaming. Javier pulled the car to a stop, and yanked the keys out of the engine. We all stepped out in near harmony.

The bridge was cluttered with cars, broken glass, and loose bolts. It was silent. No leaves rustled, no commotion from the bridge. The only thing I heard was myself and my companion's breathing. You would think that if there was a camp, you would hear stuff. Nothing.

Slowly, the six of us approached the bridge. Weapons out, we reached the edge. Still, nothing. Emptiness. The absence of sound was deafening. I used to hate too much noise. Now I would give anything for the sound of a jet engine roaring across the sky.

We walked on, slowly. Each of us taking a route in between cars. I stepped over a pool of glass shards. Clementine was on my right, the river just a few hundred feet down to my left.

I proceeded carefully. The bridge was sturdy, but a well timed car door flying open would knock me clean off the face of the earth, and into the cold, deep, unforgiving water.

There was still no sound, just empty silence. It was extremely unnerving to me. We just walked across, anticipatory and cautious. No one would look at one another, just ahead. I held my Walther in my right, and my left was still in the fucking cast, so I held it close. Worse comes to worst I could use it as a club… No. No I couldn't. That sucks.

A faint patter erupted in the distance. There was sound. Maybe it was a camp. We couldn't make out what the sound was, or see very far down the bridge, but I knew we all heard it.

 _Revenge will be mine. There will be an intervention, that no one will stop. We just have to wait…_

I was eager. I know would be stupid to run into the sound without precaution, but I wanted to. Restraining myself, I approached to where the rest of the group was. They, of course, were discussing a plan of action.

"- should use what we have. Keep working our way slowly and carefully towards the noise. Once we see what it is, we'll discuss what to do then. Let's go." We nodded and walked back towards our lane. I was nearly shaking from excitement. We were so close. So close to a possible camp, safety.

It was the farthest thing from that. Once we got close enough, we were shocked. Appalled. The bridge was back up for maybe a full eighth of a mile, filled with walkers. They stocked every corner of the highway for an extremely daunting length. They were clawing at a small wall. I was astonished it held so many of them back, but it was holding. They were pressing, and there were a lot of them. We were not getting through that in any way.

"Fuck. What do we do?" Gabe asked frantically as we huddled together yet again. "Fuck!" Everyone was distraught, including myself. Even Javier looked disgruntled.

"I-I don't know." He paused. "I really don't. What can we do?" No one came up with anything. We were done. So close to success, only to have our dreams and hopes crushed. I felt an outrageous amount of disappointment in everything. We were so close.

"No," I stated firmly. " I refuse to believe that we are just going to give up. We have came so far, and lost-" My voice cracked. "And lost so much. We have to get to D.C."

"Yeah, well how are we going to do that, huh?" Gabe asked with mock hope. I tried, and stuttered, but I could not find a good way. There wasn't another way. We were done.

 _This will teach those pesky people. They will pay for what they have done, and how they have forsaken everyone._

A single gunshot rang out in the air. It pierced the air with it's thin line of prominence. It came from behind us all. It broke the immensely soft patter of walker growls and stomps. It shattered the sky like glass.

Every fucking walker looked this way. On a perfectly clear, quiet day, that gunshot would draw walkers for many miles. They turned towards us. There dull eyes seemed to kindle with a bit of light at the sight of a meal. They were still a good quarter of a mile away, but they looked hungry. I saw multiple stare right at me. _Well, fuckedy fucking fuck. That really isn't good. But wait, who shot the bullet? Who?_

Those rapid thoughts were succeeded by a glance at everyone in the group. They were looking at everyone else expectantly. _Fuck. What do we do?_ Javier decided for us.

"Let's go. Get to the car!" So we turned and ran. The walkers were way ahead of us, already stomping across the bridge, gaining rapidly.

Everyone was keeping pace, running at about the same speed away from the walkers.

The explosion threw me backwards into a car through the window.

A grenade had blown itself up in a car, about three cars ahead of where I was running. A few seconds later and I would have been in about thirty different places across the bridge. _Who set the fucking grenade? AHH SHIT THAT HURTS!_

A piece of glass embedded itself through my cast, into my left arm, just above where the growth plate fracture was. After pulling myself out of the car, with much difficulty, the next thing I noticed was there was fire on the other side of the bridge too. Multiple grenades had been set. Clementine, who was near me, was pulling herself up from the ground. She looked relatively uninjured from the blast. My arm burned like hot nails, but I ran to her side and helped her up.

"Thanks." She coughed. "Also, what the fuck?" I had no answer. I pried my eyes away from her and looked across the bridge more. I saw Javier and Gabe crouching behind a car, checking each other for injuries. I saw Krishan and Heather a few cars apart, relatively unharmed.

Then the bullet hit. A single shot impaled the car window next to my left arm (hasn't that arm been through enough already?) and Clementine and I reacted immediately. I jumped behind a car, Clementine close behind. Then more bullets. From fully auto's. The splattered against the ground. _Oh shit. The walkers. Its guns or them. Oh fuck._

"The walkers!" I whispered. She nodded grimly, and tugged her pistol out. Javier and Gabe, along with Krishan and Heather were trying to meet up at a central location. I grabbed Clementine's wrist and tugged towards them. We snuck along as more gunfire spat from the highway. Windows shattered above us, and pavement blew up behind us. Finally, we reached them.

I could barely hear him over the ever-growing growl of walkers and pounding of bullets, but I could read what he was saying.

"We have to hit a side road. Flank them, and let the walkers approach them, not us. We need some way to get around them," Javier mentored.

"The water?" Krishan asked. Javier shook his head.

"That's a last resort option. Current is really strong and hitting it from this height would kill you." We were stuck, again. Then the gunfire ceased. The walkers were getting closer, but a voice emerged.

"Hello, people. I know you are here, so how about you come on out and _not_ get devoured by those things!" We all shook our heads violently. We were not giving in. We know what they would do to us. He waited for an answer. "Alright then. Have fun getting eaten alive or shot out of the air." He and his men opened fire again, raining bullets down.

"We have to go to the sides, flank around them from the forest. That's our only option. We can meet up about a mile down the car. We have to split up, all of us going to one side is too obvious."

"Let's just split like this," I interrupted quickly, drawing a line with my finger. Heather, Clementine and I. I knew why I wanted to do that. I saw Gabe give me a dirty look before Javier nodded. No verbal objections. My arm erupted in pain again, and I grasped it lightly. The pain would subside, then slam back into me like a train.

We rolled out once again.

Clementine, Heather and I snuck carefully to the other side of the bridge. Gunfire still blasted. I turned around. The walkers were almost on top of us. "Shit, go!" I nearly yelled.

We ran with our heads down, backs slumped. We were almost at the edge, and I could make out the army that stood before us, and also the man at the helm. Locs. He was back, and he wanted revenge, apparently. They had a vanguard lining the entire width of the highway. Locs was watching diligently. Quietly, I started to slink out.

"There!" I heard Locs yell. He was pointing at me. All guns trained on me, and fired. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Javier and Gabe slip out. Then Locs turned towards them. Guns blasted in their direction, but it looked like they were able to slip away. "You, after them!" Locs commanded. Three men ran that way. Then they focused on me again. Krishan slipped out last, trailing the pack men. _They are going to be alright_. I took a moment, randomly, and ran. It was a miracle I wasn't hit, but I wasn't. I darted into the treeline, and a man ran into the brush, trying to flank me. I waited for the rest of them to cross, not worrying about myself. Heather ran across next. She wasn't so lucky. I saw the bullet enter her arm, and I saw her tumble off the ledge, down the steep drop that lead into the river. The current was moving fast inland. I saw her tumble and fall all the way in, slamming against rocks. Then she hit the water. I watched as her body was swept away by the stream. Just like that, in an instant, she was gone. Before I knew it, Clementine was yelling at me. _Oh fuck, is Heather dead? I should have laid out cover fire, I am stupid. Oh god!"_

"Noah, cover me. Watch out!" A guy grabbed my from behind, putting his barrel against my head. I was not ready, but I got ready. I pulled out my Walther and shot him in the foot before he pulled the trigger. Then I turned and shot his head. Blood erupted like a popped soda bottle that's been shook. I checked the river again. I could swear I saw Heather poke her blonde head above water before sailing further downstream. Then she was whisked out of my sight. I processed that in a second, then turned back to Clementine. She was about to run. I poked my head out from behind the trees, then fired bullets at the men firing at me. She ran across. A bullet fired, not from me. I was ready.

The bullet grazed the back of her calf, and she yelled out in agony. The walkers were spilling out from the and onto the highway now. Clementine slipped from the shot, and grasped the edge of the cliff for dear life. The ledge was ready to consume another victim. She slipped even more. Two walkers lunged for her body. I was ready.

I put my last two rounds in the walkers heads, and their bodies fell. I lunged out and grabbed Clementine, who was holding onto the ledge for dear life. I yanked her up, then a walker grabbed my arm. She shot it's head. I grabbed her free hand, and we ran into the woods together.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. About to venture even more! Please, review and comment! Enjoy! Telltale still owns the game.**

Chapter 24

Clementine could not keep up the pace. The gunshot wound in her calf was bleeding profusely, and she was hobbling, barely my jogging level. I stopped briefly to glance behind me. A rather large section of walkers followed Clementine and I into the woods, a small group followed Javier, but the majority barreled straight ahead, into the Liberators. Through the trees, I heard them yelling, car engines revving, and then they left, with a very large trail of walkers behind them, I processed that in an instant. Then, still gripping Clementine's hand, we took off further into the woods.

I was trying to hurry her up. She was slowing down, and we needed to go fast. The walkers were not going to slow down. We still ran, but then Clementine tugged my hand. We were far ahead of the walkers, but they were still coming. I could faintly see them through the brush.

"Noah, we have to stop. I- I can't," She was panting hard, clutching her leg. But we had to keep moving. So, naturally, I tried to pick her up bridal style. I got about two steps before I set her down. My arm was vibrating with pain. My entire left side was on fire, and I nearly dropped her. The glass was gone, but I was still bleeding a bit. I grimaced, and panted. We weren't making any progress, and we still needed to move.

I stood tall, looking for any place we could lay low, wait out this mini herd. I walked a few steps out.

"There!" A small opening next to a tree. It looked like a cave. We were saved. I grabbed her hand again and pulled her into the opening. It was a small drop off, and into darkness. The herd was storming every closer. I was sure they didn't see us.

I struck a match, and we ventured deeper in the small cave. It went about a few feet, curved to the right, then abruptly stopped. It would work.

"We wait here, and be very quiet. Then we meet up with the others," I said. We collapsed against the dirt wall. Clementine pulled out a small clean rag and pressed against her wound. "Here," I said. She adjusted herself and handed me the rag. I pressed. Even in the dark cave, I could see her face. She was grimacing from the pain, but made no sound. I admire her strength.

The stepping got louder. I knew the walkers were right above us. I was praying none of them got in the small cave. We were vulnerable, injured and trapped. The stomping of tens, maybe hundreds, of walkers feet were scary. Clementine and I locked eyes, and then stared at the ceiling. Small pocket of dirt fell, and we could hear their growling. Their gnawing, their hunger for flesh and blood.

A different sound echoed in my ears. The one of feet on stone, not dirt. One had entered the cave. Clementine tapped my shoulder. I nodded.

"Give me your knife," I whispered to her. Without hesitation, she passed it over. I stood up quietly, and stood at the edge of the rounded corner.

The walker was taking it's time walking towards us. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ My heart pounded in my ears. I could feel adrenaline flooding the bloodstream. I tried to steady my breathing, but it was getting harder to manage. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ I braced myself. _Thump. Thump._ I pounced with the force of a tiger. The walker dropped as I drove the knife through it's skull. I pushed it to the ground, and I landed on top of it. _Bingo_. I got up, and started pulling the walker towards our corner, out of view. Then, still using Clementine's knife, I split the abdominal skin. Clementine adjusted herself, now with the rag wrapped around her calf, and helped me pull out the entrails and organs of the walker.

I smothered myself, and so did Clementine. The gizzards didn't effect me as much as the first time, but they still stunk. I had to cover my cast with it too. We got all over our bodies. Clementine turned around. "Can you get my back?" She whispered. I grabbed some extra goop and started rubbing it over her. (I probably made that way more sexual than it meant to be). When I was finished, she did the same for me. (I get it, stop harassing me). Then, after I cut the small intestine if half and draped it over my neck, we left the cave. Clementine could walk a little better now, but not nearly as fast as we needed to. We emerged. Walkers were thinning out now, as they continued going wherever. We met them at the back of the pack. We walked off, heading the opposite direction of the bridge, I thought. I really didn't have the best idea of where we were going.

"We should find a place to settle down, so we can rest. We both need it," Clementine advised. I nodded.

"Wait, what about the others?"

"Fuck. I mean, we are in no condition to travel. They are out there. I am sure we can chill for the night, at least. We'll be more prepared for tomorrow if we stay."

I gave in. Plus the thought of having the night alone with Clementine was tempting. (SHUSH).

So we continued in the direction we were walking. And we wandered. And we walked. Aimlessly for and hour, without conversation. We just walked.

"I remember where the cave is, so we can go back if we need to," I mentioned. The sky was getting dangerously dark. It was late fall, so the nights would be cold. We needed a place.

"Yeah, let's head back to the cave. We shouldn't be caught out in this cold," She said. So we turned around and headed back.

I slid into the cave first, followed by Clementine. We walked in and sat down at our usual corners like it was a home, myself taking the left corner, Clementine to my right. She was the farthest from the entrance. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I could have done more," I said finally. She looked over at me. The cave was dark, but we had managed to grab a few leaves and stick to create the smallest fire ever. We set it between us. It created a soft glow, just enough for us to see each other's faces clearly.

"What about?"

"Heather. I… I don't know if she is alive or dead, but I can't help feeling she's _gone,_ and it's because of me. I should have laid out cover fire, or given her a signal, or at least reach for her. I… I failed." I said this with feeling, but it sounded bland. I had lost someone else. Just another speech.

"Noah, I was there, remember. I saw what happened. Sure, you could have laid out cover fire, but that bullet was coming anyways. Maybe I could have held her back for a second. Things… just happen. I am sorry. We all lost a friend."

"They don't even know! Javier and Gabe and _Krishan!_ They don't know. Heather and him were close. And… he… well, he won't like it."

"None of us do now! No one likes losing someone. It feels like shit. We all understand that." I turned away from her. I knew very well what losing someone feels like. As far as I knew, I was the last Burnsbee standing. That doesn't discount anyone else. Clementine has lost so much also. So has Krishan, Gabe, everyone still alive.

"Yeah… doesn't mean I can't feel like ass for losing a friend." The fire crackled softly. We sat in another drawn out silence. _Life is too short. Just say it. Nothing may happen anyways._

 _You know what? Fuck it._

"I'm glad you are ok," I said, turning back to look at her. She crunched her eyebrows at me. "You know, considering," I said in a pitiful attempt to save myself. I felt my face burning already. Silence came from the cave. I turned away to face the dirt wall. Then I heard a rustling. Clementine had stood up and walked over to me. She sat herself down gently next to me. I looked back at her.

"It's warmer on this side," she paused. "And I'm glad I'm ok too," she smirked. I smiled back. We sat, looking at the fire, just a couple of inches apart.

"You know, I was out fishing with my grandpa once. He caught a fish this big," I put my hands about shoulder width apart, "but I caught a fish thiiissss big," I stretched out the big like I stretched my arms, slipping them around her shoulder. (I know, I am cringey. Just… don't question my methods. I had never done this before).

"Haha, very funny," she said dryly. We kept it like that for a minute. She turned towards me, and smiled. _Aww yeah!_ Then her eyes went cold. Her face dropped, frozen in stone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Before I got an answer, she slipped my arm off of her and walked to the other side of the cave. _What the hell? Did I do something? Oh no! What if I just ruined everything! Oh my lord…_

She turned so her back was towards me, and fell asleep facing the wall. _Damnit._ I rolled over and fell asleep again.

She could run now. Not full speed, but she could keep pace. We were behind. Javier, Krishan and Gabe would hopefully be waiting for us at the highway. We needed to get there ASAP.

So we ran, fast. We needed to get to the group. I was just a few feet ahead of her as we ran. Our walker camo had worn off, and we just ran.

Then I slipped. I slipped on a puddle of mud down into a large valley of sticks and rocks. I didn't watch where I was running. I slipped and fell. Then Clementine, not having the energy to stop herself, slid down with me. We landed with a _thud_ on the hard earth. She landed a few inches from me. We both rose uninjured. It was awesome.

"Ha. Hahah. Aww, that was awesome!" I proclaimed. Clementine grinned. It was just like rolling down the hills as children, grass getting everywhere. Then my smile melted.

"Fuck!" I snatched Bor off of his handle. Two walkers had just appeared directly behind Clementine. I grabbed her and pushed her back, and spun around. I stabbed the first one with Bor, but my bad hand didn't help me maneuver. I left Bor in the walker as it fell. Then the second one lunged at me. I ducked and shoulder tackled the walker to the ground. Then, using my cast, I beat it over the head. (I knew I could use it as a club!). I hit it hard and harder, before relenting. It hurt every time I hit it as my arm thrummed with pain, but I continued smashing its face in. The walker's face still hadn't caved in, so I got up panting and retrieved Bor. Clementine just stood back, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. So, I picked up Bor, and slammed the edge through the skull of the walker. It went limp.

I walked over to her. "I guess I only owe you one now?" I smirked.

"Two," She smiled. _Come on, Noah. This is it. You were just super badass. Do it._

 _Fuck it._

Then, with a slight hesitation, and a slight inhale, I went for it.

I kissed Clementine. For real. It felt ten billion quadrillion septillion times better real. I really can't express how amazing it was. I loved the feeling. Our lips connected, and it was like everything else in the world just faded away. We were everything left. I grabbed her neck gently with my hand to deepen it. She grabbed my face with one hand, holding it just a moment longer, then she broke it off, gently pulling away. I opened my eyes, and she was staring at me. Our eyes were still locked. I knew neither of us objected, otherwise I would probably be dead right now, but she still looked like a whirl of emotions had just pass through her. I stood, my mouth slightly opened, in awe and in shock. _What have I done?_

She rubbed her neck and opened her mouth to say something, but then a voice from atop the valley said,

"Hey, there you guys are!" It was Javier. No one else saw it. We would for sure have to talk later. We started up the valley.


	25. Chapter 25

**WOW** **, a lot just happened. Let us all see what happens next! Enjoy, review and comment!**

Chapter 25

My head buzzed. My lips felt like they melted into my chin, and my face was most definitely hot, beet red, and dead inside. I was… struck with… something. I really didn't know how to describe it. I knew I wanted her… ehem… sexually, (It is _not_ weird for a teenage male to have intimate feelings for a female (trust me, I would know)), but this was… different. I wanted her in a different way. I think I love her. Maybe. I didn't know. I was eclipsed in modern times so the future never crossed my mind. Thinking of a future without her, was pain. I don't know why or how. I did not like that thought, so I refused to think about that.

We both knew what had happened, and we refused to talk about it, at least for now. It wouldn't be smart with everything else going on. We had bigger things to focus on.

On a personal note: I didn't know how I felt about it. I knew I wanted it then, and I wanted it now, but I don't know if I will get to do it again. Along with the constant threat of dying, we hadn't really been, like that, until now, I guess. It was all so blurry. We would just have to talk about it, talk through it like adults and see what goes on from there.

"How did you find us?" I questioned Javier as we made the long walk to reapproach the road.

"I don't know. We got lucky I guess. We didn't see you at the meeting spot, so we decided to search the woods. No one was willing to give up on you guys. Just happened to stumble upon you, I guess," he said. I nodded.

"So… since all the walkers are gone, you think we can breach D.C. quietly?" Gabe asked.

"Hold on." Krishan spoke. "Where's Heather?" When Clementine and I looked down, Krishan turned and started walking away, muttering "Goddamn It." He slicked back his hair with his hand. He walked back towards us after a few minutes, and, with a tear in each eye, he said "Let's take D.C."

I was a little surprised at Krishan's reaction, to be honest. He kinda just accepted it, which I think is for the best. He showed stone cold emotion. I tried to strike a conversation as the group huddled together for the big meeting, but he shut me out.

The five of us crowded around Javier as he pick up a stick as used the mud for mapping. We were going to get into D.C.

"So… we are around this area," He circled a section of the mud. "Here is the blockade on the bridge. The herd supposedly went this way," he drew a long arrow down the highway. "If we sneak in from the side, move quickly and quietly, we can reach the blockade today. After that, we just need a way to get over it. We should be prepared to stack cars or something like that."

"What happens if the herd decides to come back this way, and we are trapped?" Clementine asked.

"That won't happen as long as we stay quiet. Does everyone know what we are doing?" We all nodded. "Good. Let's eat, then we can move out." So we took a seat in the middle of the woods, and cracked open some cold ones. We were the boys. (I AM NOT SORRY).

After a delightful (I say that with the utmost sarcasm) lunch, we started our assault. We walk through the woods, hoping to emerge at the bridge over the Potomac.

I lagged behind. I needed to tell Krishan the whole truth. I tugged at his shoulder. He shrugged me off. _Things could get messy…_

I grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back, so he was level with me. "Dude, what th-" he is cut off by my look. He could tell when I needed to tell him something. It was embedded in our past. He fell silent, and walked hazily next to me.

"Krishan… Clementine and I, we didn't tell you anything," I started.

"Yeah, but I could tell," he muttered.

"No, this… we, ugh," I itched my nose.

"Come on. If you have something to tell me, then do it!"

"Listen… we don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?'

"Like, we really don't. Whenever the three of us were crossing the bridge, a bullet hit her arm, and she tumbled off into the Potomac, heading inland. So, we don't know if she is alive or dead or drowned. We can't tell." Krishan remained silent during my entire explanation. "I just thought you should know everything. And I'm sorry."

He exhaled and shook his head lightly. "Go, catch up with them. I need to… process," he said calmly. Without a word I left him to 'process', and started walking in pace with the other three.

We walked in a conglomerate, with Javier unofficially in the lead, then Clementine, then Gabe, and then myself. Krishan still was far behind.

The hallways of 8th grade spread gossip like little kids wipe glue on their faces and eat crayons. Everyone was talking about something that had gone on. I did not know what it was at the time. Krishan and I were sitting next to each other in English class, working on a project for mythology, when I heard a familiar name.

"Yeah, apparently Heather got to third with Randy," a slimy popular girl commented to her clique.

"Really!" Another one mentioned. "I heard they hit it home," they all chuckled. Krishan and I glanced at each other, and shook our heads.

"Did you see her in science Kourtney?"

"Oh my god, yes I did. She, like, could barely sit down from when I was, like, looking at her. It was, like, so funny. She was, like, struggling to move," All the girls burst into laughter. I heard Krishan take an inward breath, trying to restrain himself. I looked at him.

"Come on man, there just being little bitches. It's not worth the effort," I commented, maybe just loud enough for them to hear me. Maybe. He nodded, and we turned back to our computers, researching Greek gods. I wish I knew someone who was like those gods, like Poseidon. It would make my life a lot easier. If the girls heard me, they didn't say anything back. I just kept hearing comments about Heather, and how she 'almost did him' and a whole bunch of other nonsense.

Now I wanted to talk to Clementine. She didn't look back, and I didn't really look at her. But I think we both sensed the tension. As far as I knew, Gabe and Javier were completely oblivious to it. Krishan was still behind us.

The frosty fall winds blew against the trees. Some leaves were starting their color changes, while the earth was already littered with quite a few of them. It wasn't cold or warm, but cool. I would need to stock up on a new jacket.

Finally, after about two hours or so of silent walking, we reached the cave that Clementine and I stayed the night. I saw her glance at it, hold the gaze for a few seconds, then continued walking next to Javier. I stared at it while walking. When we continued without a word, a) my suspicion of what was going through her head grew, and b) I really wanted a place to rest for a few minutes. But I churned on.

After another half hour, Javier called a rest. We placed ourselves against firm, large stumped trees and sat in silence. My feet felt weightless, like all the blood had evaporated from them.

The only noise was the occasional bird chirp, and the soft wind.

"We should be about another half hour of walking to the highway," Clementine said, breaking the silence. I was surprised she spoke up.

"You sure?" Gabe questioned.

"Yeah," She defended. "The cave we saw back there, it was a landmark I picked up." Javier nodded.

"Good. We can move out in just a minute," he said. No one protested.

A few minutes later, we were back on our feet, walking towards the Springfield Interchange.

We reached the bridge after the shorter long walk. The sun was making it's way towards setting.

"We should cross at first light. First thing in the morning, we cross and try to get to DC. We are so close. We can wait one more night. We shouldn't cross in the night anyways," Javier ordered. Again, no one protested.

"Good. Clem, do you know if the cave is safe? And large enough to fit all of us?" She nodded. "Sweet. Lead the way," he said. So she did.

Everyone had settled into the cave. Clementine took her corner, and I took mine. Gabe laid against the back wall, a foot from Clem, while Krishan laid across from Gabe, against the inner wall, a foot from me. Javier took laying perpendicular to the entranceway. We also set up watches. Krishan, then Clem, then Javier, then Gabe, then myself. So I fell asleep as soon as I could.

Gabe shook me awake. It was my turn for watch. I wiped the gunk from my eyes and pulled myself outside. It was cool, but refreshing. I leaned against a tree outside. The night was quiet, and the moon was slowly starting to sink.

I sat in the quiet for twenty minutes.

Suddenly, a groan came from somewhere. I instinctively grabbed my knife, and was on high alert. I heard a step. I unsheathed the knife, holding it spetsnaz, and kept on guard.

It was Clementine. She stepped out of the cave, looked around, then saw me, looking at her. She walked stepped over a trunk and walked towards me. It was a moment and then she planted herself on the tree, next to me.

We sat in silence for a minute. _What the hell? What does she want? Should I say something? I have no idea what to do in this situation._

Finally, she spoke up. "Noah... "

"Yeah?"

"I had something I wanted to say to you. But, I don't know if it is the _right_ thing to say."

"I mean, I don't know what to say, so you're beating me in that department. And, just to be clear, we are talking about the same thing, right? You know…"

"Yeah. I… I guess I want to say that… I was not opposed to the kiss, but I don't know if I wanted it. Does that make any sense." _No._

"Yeah. I…" _Damnit, should I tell her. What would she think. This could change things forever between us. Oh fuck._

"What?" She said.

"I... well, I may die tomorrow, you may die tomorrow. Anyone could die tomorrow, so I need to tell you this now." She remained silent, but I could tell she had an idea of what I was about to say.

"This world... it sucks. Everything you care about could be taken away in an instant. Everything, just gone. I thought I had experienced that when my mom died. I probably did. I was just… so _empty_. I thought there wasn't a point to living anymore. And you…" I stared into her unwavering eyes, a tear starting to form in mine. I quickly blinked it away before continuing "You helped me. I snapped at you. I could have killed you with one move. But you… you helped me. I owe my life to you. You saved me. Not like mom, but you did. And ever since then, I have always thought that you were… better than this world. Too good for it... I mean," I chuckled, "You are caring, honest, beautiful, and amazing. And, _I really like you_. As in, more than just that amazing friend that I have. I really do. That is the reason I kissed you. And, since I could die, I thought you should know that."

The night remained silent after I finished. Clementine was a very good listener. She didn't move. I think she was the one processing everything.

After a few more moments, I think it was about to get awkward. It was just silent, and we were just looking at each other. We were thinking. Her about a response, myself about how much I could have just fucked things up.

"You know," she finally spoke softly. "When you did it, when you kissed me, I didn't believe it. A whirl of things just flew through my head. I wanted to do it again, but I didn't. I don't know what I want. I…"

"Clementine, you can tell me."

"I mean, what could happen,"

"Clem, I'm not going anywhere,"

"You don't know that!" She said with exasperation. "You just said it yourself! You or I could die tomorrow!"

"Clem, that was…"

"Yeah. That was what, huh? You profess this, but the same argument can be applied against you."

"What do you mean?"

"Noah, I have… lost _so_ much." Her voice turned sad. "My parents, Lee, Kenny, A.J…" I couldn't take it. I wouldn't live with myself if I got close to anyone and then something happened to them. I just… I would _not_ be able to do it."

"Wait… so… what?" I was genuinely confused.

"Noah! I can't lose anyone else."

"Then why are you here in the first place? I mean, don't you care about the people here?"

"You know what? You're right. I do. I am here because of faith, and because of the things the other people here and I have experienced. You are here because you saved me first. Krishan is here, well, I don't even fucking know why."

"So then your argument is invalid. You claim you can't lose someone else, but you just contradicted yourself, because you are here with people you care about."

"Oh my god, you don't get it."

"No. I don't." I got closer to her. "Help me understand." She paused. "Please."

"Noah, I can't lose _you_." Her words hit me like a shockwave. _I get it now. Ohhh shit._

"So… I'm not alone in this… feeling?" She shook her head.

"But… it can't go on. I wouldn't be able to take it if this continued, then you died or got lost or something worse. I have already gone too far with you. So… we are done." She turned to walk off.

My mind was buzzing. I needed to process things now. "Wait!" I called out quietly. "What does this mean? Like, what can we do or be around each other?"

She thought for a minute, her back still facing me. "Friends. That's what we are. Good luck on watch." She walked into the cave.


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh man… things are getting tough. Let's see…**

 **Telltale owns TWDG**

Chapter 26

Now my head buzzed for the worst. I felt like a different person, like memories were distant, like what I had known was gone, faded. It was an awful feeling. In short, I got friendzoned. Fucking friendzoned. What the fuck! I was a little pissed. I mean, I was! What Clementine and I had… it was something I couldn't just forget. How could I? I thought we could be something more. And the reason were not? She's a coward! Think about it. She is scared to lose someone, so she pushes everyone away, and forces herself to not think this way about anyone else. She makes everything harder by not wanting to get involved. And I don't know what the hell she means by 'can't lose _me_ ' that's retarded! She said she has feelings, but she wants to deny them and stay friends with me because she is scared!? What bullshit logic is that!? How you survive now is you take chances, take risks, and understand those things can be hard, but they are always worth it in the end. I get the fact that people die all the time, but that does not mean that we can't have special things with the people we care about while they are still alive. It makes their death harder, yes, but it makes all those happy moments spent together more special. You can only truly treasure something or someone once they are gone.

I was contemplating all of these feelings as the five of us wandered through the woods, about fifteen minutes until the bridge. I am sure I looked pissed, but I tried as hard as I could to conceal it. I still needed to think everything over.

"All right, no guns. We have to be quiet, so knives and melee weapons only from this point out, ok?" Javier said. Everyone agreed. We marched on.

Finally, we reached the bridge. It was pretty much the same as we had left it, except there was more guts and glass spilled on the walkway. Shells littered the bridge. And, on the other side, all the way across the river, laid the large wall that separated DC from the bridge. Once we got over that, we would be free.

Javier lead us down. Gabe and Clementine were walking carefully side by side, having an apparent conversation. I fell back with Krishan.

"Hey man… everything alright?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah… I guess. I… It just sucks. This entire world is so fucked up. Everything is fucked up. I just… I don't understand. How, in Vishnu's name, can something like this happen. Everyone dead, everything going and gone to hell. I… It's hard, that's all. I wish I could understand it better," His voice declining.

"Man, if the world wasn't the way it is now, than a _lot_ of shit wouldn't have happened. And yeah, it does suck. That doesn't mean we stop fighting. I was fighting for my family, then my mom, and now, I am fighting for y'all. The people here," I paused. "Yeah. The world is fucked. I can't tell you how to understand it. The only thing I can tell you is this: You either give up and die, or fight with and for everyone else." He nodded, and we walked a few more paces before I spoke up again. "When my mom died, I slipped into that blur. The faded line in between caring and dying. And, I genuinely thought I wanted to die. But, I have people here. I have friends. The only reason I am still alive is because of them. So I fight for them and with them. It's what I know. If you are feeling anything like that right now… Just be ok. Make sure you don't give up," I ended. The entire time I spoke I was thinking of Clem exclusively. It messed with my brain to think like that, and it made me a little sad. He processed all of this and inhaled, then, nodded and sighed. I sensed his head being cleared. My advice helped him. A small glimmer of happiness showed in his face and therefore showed in mine.

He clapped my shoulder. I gave him a thin smile. We picked up our pace a little, and stopped just behind the rest of them.

We walked down the bridge, making sure to keep quiet so no walkers would follow. The sun was up barely now, streaming beautiful colors across the sky. It was a pleasant sight. Gabe turned and noticed my presence.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute, Clem," he said to her, then motioned for Krishan to boot it. Krishan stepped up until he was in line with Clem. I could tell there was an awkwardness there. They didn't speak to each other, just kind of walked in place. Krishan glanced back at me, and I gave him the classic shoulder shrug.

"Hey Gabe, what's up?" I asked politely, turning to him. He pulled back a few more paces. He was making sure this conversation we were about to have stayed between us. "Gabe," I said finally slowing back a far ways. "Hey, man. What is it?"

"Listen here, Noah," I was physically taken aback by his sudden hostility. "I know, you may like to think I am a little slow, maybe stupid, but I am not!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Wow, here we go again. Thinking I can't be aware."

"Gabe, I have no idea what you mean. Tell me."

"Come on, I heard _everything_ you and Clem talked about last night." Shock wavered through my body.

"You did? How?"

"I am not stupid. You all weren't the quietest people. And Clem, well… Listen. You just keep your space for now." He made it sound like a threat, not a warning. I was suspicious.

"Why the hell do you care? What makes this so special to you now?"

"Hey. you were not the first person to…" he trailed off. He realized his mistake, and I took advantage of that.

"Ahhahah, you have feelings for her too!"

He shunned me away. "Man, cut that shit out!"

"Haha, Gabe has a crush but she doesn't like him, nanny nanny boo boo,"

"You're such a dick."

"Haha, Gabe is a piece of shit, lolly lolly poo poo," (I know, my rhymes and insults are terrible, but it was fucking funny laughing at him). He decided that he had enough of my taunting. He shoved me down, hard. Yes I realize I was being a huge dick, taunting him like that, but it was funny and I couldn't contain myself. Maybe it was partly the fault of my missing Clem and I having that relationship. Maybe it was partly the fault of having the thought of never being able to feel the same way with her. It fucked with my head a little bit. I pulled myself up from the concrete.

"Don't push me," my voice turned serious.

"Stop being a dick," he retorted. The rest of them remained oblivious up ahead.

"You are just salty because you had a crush and she didn't repay the favor."

"Yeah, well none of us get her now. You realize that, right?" I shook my head. "So stop being such a bitch, and man up," With that he started back towards the rest of them.

"Pansy," I said, getting the last laugh. He turned back to me, coldness in his eyes.

"I will," is all I saw him mouth. He said nothing out loud, but mouthed that small phrase to me. _Hmm, what does he mean. Get Clementine?... pssshhhhhh NAHHH._ I jogged back towards the rest of them, catching up with Krishan. Gabe was already at his place next to Clementine. I stepped over some glass and fell in line next to Krishan. We were only about another five minutes walking from the wall. So all five of us pushed forwards.

I walked through the hallways, on the way to multimedia class, when I got stopped. A kid had grabbed my shoulder. Kids were bumbling past me on their way to fourth period, but I was stopped in the side.

The kid's name was Nik Bolfan, and he was a grade-A asshole. On the football team, all standard courses, knew all the jocks and all the popular girls, just a genuine dipshit.

"Hey Noah," he said with a sly grin on his face.

"What the hell do you want Nik?"

"Woah, take it easy there man," he paused, not making eye contact with me. "See, I want info. I need this from you. Meet me here after lunch, K?" He scribbled on a small piece of notebook paper, and handed it to me. "Trust me, I can make things good. Just, be there. And know things. Got it?" He patted my shoulder without waiting for an answer, and smiled. "Alright, I'll see you then," then he shoved me off towards the staircase.

Later, after I had finished with my undercooked chicken and years old fruit cup, I wandered out into the courtyard, where Nik had said to be. I took a seat at one of the tables, and twiddled my thumbs for a minute before the other door opened and four kids emerged.

"Ah, there he is! You see, I did tell you he'd show up! Now you owe me five, Rhodes," Nik was talking to three other jock assholes that followed him. I was alone. The one named Rhodes reached into his pocket and produced a five, and handed it to Nik. After the exchange, they walked over towards me, and took seats next to and across from me.

"What do you want to know, Nik?" I said with ominous undertones. I spat his name like venom. In case you did not notice, I did not particularly like Nik.

"Why the hostile vibes man? I just want some information," he said with his hands in the air.

"Then why can't you ask me yourself, and not have to bring these… with you," I motioned to his goons. He ignored my comment and leaned forward.

"So… tell me, Noah… what happened with Heather and Randy a few nights ago? Hmm? I know you two are friends, so you must know something," He said calmly. I was taken aback.

"Why are you interested?"

"It's all the gossip now man. I mean, you know I can't be out of it. I-"

"So you intimidate people into giving you information. That's a pretty shitty plan, Nik. You should know information is power, and I don't sell lightly. So find it out yourself," I stood up and started to walk away.

"You underestimate the power of popularity, Noah. I can make this worth it for you…" Without turning towards him, I said,

"I don't sell my friends out. So you can take your 'popularity' and shove it." I kept walking.

"There is a reason I have my people here…" He waved his hand, and they started towards me. I was almost out the door, before they yanked me back. Nik was approaching slowly.

"Noah, tell me, before I make them get… ugly," He grinned menacingly. I showed no fear.

"I already told you, Nik, I am not a sellout. And you can make these people beat me up, but then you won't have your info _and_ you'll be suspended. So it would be wise to let me down now," I saw the flash of anger echo in his face, but he waved his hand and they released me.

"You'll pay, Noah, in time, you will. 'Loyalty is only a quality admirable to the favored'."

"Hawthorne. I am surprised you know that quote, considering the size of your brain. I didn't think you had the capacity," I smirked.

He walked away clearly mad and disappointed. _Fucker had it coming. Friends are more important._

We were there. The five of us had reached the wall with little problems.

"Now, to get over," Javier said with fake enthusiasm. "Just on the other side of this large container wall is DC, what we have walked so long for, fought so hard for. We can get there. Now, let's do it," Javier finished his monologue, and you could feel the energy ripple through everyone.

So we set to work. It was tall, but, Javier, Krishan and I managed to push a car that allowed for everyone to jump and pull themselves up. Javier, of course, went first. He didn't look at DC, but he helped Gabe and Clementine up, who stood, facing DC. I saw there eyes were open wide, mouths agape. Krishan went next, and me, with my bum arm, went last. I pulled myself up.

The sight…

Everything was just as bleak as before. There was no meadow of promise, no valley of hope. Now glistening trees or shiny grass with fields and horses and bounds of people bustling about like nothing was ever wrong. No. Cars were rammed into each other, roads clear or clogged. The grey sky only dampened the already killed mood. Remnants of tents and houses remained, and some forms of civilization stood, but it was a damn mess. Everything we wanted it to be… it wasn't. The roads, the buildings the sky, it was all bleak, dying. DC… was a wreck.

Everyone remained silent, taking in the horrific sight. All hope we had… it was lost. Gone.

 _Jesus Fucking Christ…_


	27. Chapter 27

**Maybe not what some of you were expecting…**

 **Remember to review and comment, I appreciate it. And, as always, Enjoy!**

 **(Telltale owns TWDG)**

 **Alright real talk for one minute. As of 6/5/17, I have just finished playing season 3 of TWDG, The New Frontier. Honestly, I have pretty mixed feelings about it now, but I will get to that and explain my thought on it in further chapters, when I am less off the high of emotions. But it is clear that this story and the game took** _ **very**_ **different directions. I hope I have done every character justice, unbiased to the game. So yeah, on with the story!**

Chapter 27

"Oh shit," Gabe grabbed his beanie. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Krishan stared at the sight, unmoving, definitely not happy. Javier and Clementine stood next to each other, in complete shock.

I was mentally dead. It felt like a flame of hope was just extinguished, put out by an unforgiving mercenary. I shut my eyes, trying to calm myself with some deep breathing.

"Well, what the fuck do we do now?" Gabe was clearly panicked, and not by myself. (Some of you would say 'obviously' but he was like, freaking out. I was a pretty scary dude (Shut up! Yes I am… no, not only sometimes. Hey!), anyways, Gabe was like, sometimes going crazy. This was not a time it was funny, usually it is).

No one answered him. I think everyone else was too shocked to. "Hello! Someone!" Still, nothing. I heard him, but I didn't want to say anything. It was clear. Everyone here was crushed.

Finally, after a solid five minutes of just staring, Krishan said "Well, what is the plan now?" We turned to each other, still standing on the large container box wall, and sat in a small circle.

No one spoke again for another minute.

"Here are our options," Javier said finally. "We can either keep pushing north, stay here in DC for a while, head back south, go to the coast, or head west into the mountains. That's really it. Here, east, north, south or west. No alternatives."

"Well, I think it is pretty obvious no one wants to go back south," I stated. No one objected.

"I don't think we should go to the west. The mountains may be walkerless, but they are also super cold and have no supplies, so I think that is out of the picture," Clementine motioned. Again, no one objected.

"So south and west are ruled out. That leaves the coast, north, or here," Javier mentioned. Then Krishan started:

"I think it would be best if we-"

"Are y'all gonna come down from there, or y'all just gonna sit up there like a bunch o' hippies?" A new voice had emerged from the quiet streets of DC.

Everyone reacted instantly, pulling guns and other weapons towards the voice. But there were multiple of them. We stood up and aimed at the new people before us. They stood on the grounds of DC. Five of them, just like us. Each of them wore jeans and a jacket of some sort. I saw two girls and three guys. The guy on the far left was speaking to us. He wore a cowboy hat. (I know, weird, right?)

"Woah, hey folks. No need for these guns to be drawn at us. I just askin a simple question," the cowboy hat man said. He stepped forwards. "My name's George. And these people and myself are here."

We remained skeptical, and silent. I did not trust these people one bit, considering four of the five of them were still pointing weapons at us. Only George seemed decent enough not to.

"Come on, now. Lower your guns, and we'll lower ours, and y'all can come down. Y'all sure look hungry. Lucky for ya, we got ourselves food," the man stated. Another man, two persons from George looked at him.

"George, what the hell are you doing? We don't know these people. You can't be given them our stuff," he argued.

"Aww, come on Ralph, these people look good."

"They would look a lot better if they lowered their guns, but they haven't done that yet." George seemed a tad annoyed.

"Listen here folks, my guys, and gals, because equality, they want you to lower your guns. So please do so, and we promise we won't kill y'all."

"Give us a reason!" Javier yelled, keeping his sidearm trained firmly on George.

"We can help y'all! I already said this, and I ain't like repeatin myself. Just, please, comply and we can put this to an end. I don't want to see no one gettin hurt over somthn this silly."

With _great_ hesitation, Javier called "Lower your guns." With a few more seconds of training my sights on them, I lowered my Walther. Everyone else did the same.

"Now, ain't that a pretty sight. That is just swell. Now, if y'all want, I can grab you a ladder to help y'all get down?"

Javier and Krishan answered by jumping from the box and landing gracefully on their feet. They helped the rest of us do the same, and soon enough, we were standing right in front of the small group. I got a closer look at them.

The man named George was still wearing his cowboy hat, but he was also wearing some leather boots, along with a checkered button down under a leather jacket. He looked almost forty, with slight stubble. His jeans were torn at the knees, and he revealed light skin under his hat.

Ralph, one of the other men, was tanned, with a tank top revealing defined arms. He looked to be in his late twenties. He wore perfect, stainless jeans. His short spiky red hair stood out among his features.

The next girl over _must_ have been his sister. She looked a few years younger than Ralph, maybe twenty. She had long, bouncy wavy red hair and sparkling green eyes. Her pale white skin glowed, and she covered it with jeans and a grey tank top under a blue jacket.

The man next to her looked super edgy. He was whiter than the girl, with dark eyes and long black hair that covered his face. He was older than most of us, but younger than Javi. Maybe around nineteen. His black boots lead up to black jeans, which lead up to a death metal shirt covered by a leather jacket. He had a spiked bracelet on his left forearm.

The last girl almost didn't look like a girl. She looked around thirty, and she had almost a buzz cut, with a short length of curly black hair sticking up. Her cocoa skin reflected the gray sky. She had deep brown eyes, and thin lips. She wore grey jeans, with black Converse and a red shirt under a light black jacket.

I registered all of their looks in a few seconds. I could tell everyone on both sides were sizing each other up. I was sure I looked like a weak link with my arm still in the goddamn cast, but no one said anything.

"Damn, most of y'all are kids! I didn't even realize… Anyways, before we get y'all some grub, let us introduce ourselves," George stated. "As y'all know, my name is George. Sometimes these rascals call me cowboy. Anyways, This here is Ralph, next to him is his sister Lindsey," _Knew it._ "And this here is Damien, and last but not least, here is Sharline on the end," none of them waved.

"Well, my name is Javier," Javier stepped forwards. "This is my nephew, Gabe. Here is Krishan, then Noah, and Clementine on the end."

"Clementine!" George stated. "Why, that is a lovely name," he smiled. I turned my head to her, and she raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. I inwardly chuckled.

"Anyways," George continued. "Y'all wanted some grub? Well, let me take you to it. Follow along now."

We walked cautiously behind them. George seemed enthusiastic enough, but they rest of them were just as suspicious as we are.

We walked through DC, and I saw how much of a mess it really was. Trash was littered everywhere, remains and blood stains were all over the streets, and every building looked abandoned. A few shops were burned down, and shells all over the floor near the harbor.

The ten of us continued walking down the depressing streets. After about another ten minutes or so, we came across a four story wooden building. The front read 'Foundational Immigration Services' in large bold black font.

"This, ladies and gents, is what we call home," George said proudly, his hands on his hips.

So we walked in. The building had nice clean tiling, which came as a surprise to me. It also displayed artwork and clean desks. The elevators were out of order, but there were multiple stair cases. It had a bunch of windows that overlooked the rest of DC, and a tall ceiling with a golden chandelier hanging.

"Let me get y'all the layout," George started, as he proceeded to walk over to a desk. Ralph and Sharline followed him. They did _not_ look happy. I couldn't hear the conversation, but I imagined it went something like this: 'George, we can't do this. We don't know them.'

'But they haven't done anything to forbid our trust.

'But they haven't earned it either.'

'So what do you recommend smart guy?'

'I think we question them, see if their stories line up, and then have a group meeting about what we should do with them.'

The conversation went on for some time, but eventually they came back with some pamphlets.

"Here, we have everything labeled for your convenience. We will eat in one hour, and talk a bit then. Until then, don't break anything or get each other killed please." George said. Then the five of them walked off towards the lobby area.

We turned towards each other.

"We are residing on the third floor, all of us get our own room. Let's not get settled in, but put up your stuff. Meet at my room in ten. We need to talk this over," Javier stated. _Damn right._


	28. Chapter 28

**Well… do you guys trust George and them? Do you not? Let us find out what happens over the dinner table. Telltale owns TWDG. Review. Comment. Enjoy!**

 **BTW my New Frontier thoughts will be posted in next chapter.**

Chapter 28

3709\. That was my room number. It was a corner room, small, with plain white and tan walls. The bedsheets were stainless, but the puffy chair had a bloodstain on the top pillow. It had a relatively clean bathroom, but no hot water.

Javier took 3710, across from me. Krishan took the room to my right, 3711. Gabe took the room across Krishan, and Clementine took the farthest room, the most inward room. Next to Krishan. I sat down my bag, and checked the time. I had six minutes. More than enough time to clean my Walther.

I cleared the supplies from the duffel and set my gun down, and started. I had done this so many times before. Mom was the one to first show me how to clean my gun. Releasing the slide, oiling the rails, it brought back some painful memories.

I put the receiver in, and clicked the slide back into place just as it was time for the meeting. I reset the hammer and walked into Javier's room, nostalgia gone.

 _You need a clear head for this anyways._

I was the second to last one in the room. Gabe showed up last, closing the door behind him.

"Alright," Javier said. "We have forty five minutes until dinner. We don't know what they are planning, but we can be sure that it is some sort of test to see if we value entry into this place. That is what we know. So we should be prepared to do anything."

"But here's the thing," I spoke up. "Do we want to be here? I mean, these people seem like they may be trouble, and DC is a wreck. I think, if these people give us reason not to trust them, we book it first chance."

"I agree with Noah," Krishan said. "We can take our chances with the dead, but people are unpredictable, and more dangerous." Javier nodded.

"But we are giving them a chance, tonight. That is what we'll do. We can meet up afterwards, and if they check out, we stay. If not, we out." Everyone nodded in agreement. "That's the plan. We are going to be a bit early to dinner."

We took our seats at the large table. Two five seaters were smushed together in a half-ass attempt to make everyone consolidate. The five of them showed up after us, five minutes early.

"Well! What a surprise, they're here before us! The hosts should always be early, I am sorry about that," George took his seat.

"No problem," Javier said with a hint of skepticism.

"So, tonight, we are serving roasted duck with a side of green beans and your choice of water or wine as a beverage!" George announced with a smile.

Ralph and Lindsey brought the dishes out. Dinner was served.

It was the best dinner I had in a long time. The duck melted in your mouth, and the green beans had the perfect mix of juice and flavor. Obviously, I chose water as my drink. It tasted pure and fresh and clean. Everything about the food screamed delicious, but it just made me more skeptical about the people.

"So, down to-" George started, but he was interrupted by me.

"What the hell happened here? I thought there would be camp's, survivors, a safe place." He looked at me with a sad smile.

"Oh, child, there were. Hundreds of people were here in search of safety. Normally, there are 1400 people at the white house, but they transported an extra 500 servicemen and military. It all failed. There was only one ship sent away with maybe six-hundred people on it. It never came back. The rest of us were stranded, left to fend for ourselves. Then, an outbreak occurred within the walls. Then some military got bit. Most of them were put down, but, there were the dead on the inside of the white house walls. Mr. President got bit, and, now there are around 2,000 dead inside the walls. They haven't got a way out, but if they find one, it would mean big trouble for all us here."

"And you were here for all that?" Clementine asked. George nodded.

"We lost some good people. There were more of us. Twenty-eight at one time. But, we're all that's left." Sharline spoke up. I saw Ralph and his sister nod. All of them looked sad.

"We are all truly sorry for that," Javier managed to say.

"Ahh, well, enough of this sappy shit. We have some business we need to get to regarding, you folks," George said.

"One more question," I spoke. "Who runs you five? Is it a democracy, are you the leader George, how are you guys run?"

"Ah, good question, child." _Why the fuck does he keep calling me_ child _. Weird._ "We consider ourselves a democracy, because everyone has a say in big decisions, but I am the one who does most of the talking." I nodded. _I guess that's a satisfying answer._

"Now, if y'all pardon me, we really need to get this show on the road. So, can I see you, Noah. Umm… Sharline, you take the young fellow in the beanie. Lindsey, if you could get Clementine, that would be great. Ralph, take Javier, and Damien, get Krishan. Do what we planned, aight?" I saw them nod, and motion for their assigned character to follow them.

 _Why do I have to go with George?_

I followed George into a small wooden room that looked like a cabin living space. He pulled out two chairs and sat on one. "Go on, take a seat, child." He said soothingly. I sat, and he looked at me with a curiosity in his eyes. It was freaking me out.

The room was wooden all around, with bare shelves on each side. A small table sat in the middle with nothing on it. The room seemed empty.

"I bet, you were wondering 'oh man, why do I have to go with 'ol Georgie' huh? Well…" He trailed off. "Noah, Imma be straight with you. You remind me of my son. Back a long time ago, about five years before this started, I was made the happiest man alive in Baton Rouge. My boy was born. Man, I loved that little sport. I grew up again with him." His eyes turned dark. "Then, budget got tight. I had to cut some corners, and ended up thrown in a cell for two months. I missed him so goddamn much. I got out, and the next day, it was the outbreak of this shitstorm. I never got to see him. My wife and kid, they up and left. No note, nothing. I haven't seen him since. I haven't seen either of em since. It hurts to think about, ya know?" _Yo… what the fuck. If this guy is about to go all 'you can be my new son' I am outta here faster than you can say chimichanga._ But I nodded and let him continue.

"Ohh man, it feels good to let that off your chest. I was holding that back. But, the moment I saw you, I knew. You had the same look in your eyes." He smiled at me. "Anyways… just thought I'd mention that. But really, now we have to get to the real questions."

 _Finally._

He whipped out a revolver and pointed it straight at my face. The barrel mere inches from my head. My hand darted to my Walther, which was secured in my pants.

"Nuh uh, don't touch it. I still have to ask you these questions,"

"Why do you need the gun then," I tried to say with my calmest voice, but it still sounded shaky, even to me.

"Just to make sure you don't pull any stupid shit. Or make sure you don't lie," he grinned a bit. After a few breaths, I nodded.

"Where are you from," he asked rapidly. _Oh good, it is going to be those types of questions._

"Dallas, Texas."

"You have any family?"

"Yeah. Had." I felt a nudge of pain as I remembered mom, but kept my cool.

"How long ya been outside of Dallas?"

"My family left a month after the outbreak. We were on the road across Texas for a while, where I lost my brother and my sister, then my mother and I headed to Denver to meet up with family. There was no family. We survived up there for about half a year, then my mom pushed for us to head east. We drove from Denver to Richmond. There is where I met Javier, Gabe and Clementine. We escaped, were on the run for some time, then we found another camp, right after my mom died. That is where I met Krishan, who is actually a long time buddy of mine pre-apocalypse. Then the five of us and another set out, because the place they were at was bad news. So we left, one of us is missing, and we kept pushing towards DC. This is actually the second time we tried to get here, but the first time didn't go over so well. And now… here we are."

"Were you the ones that cleared that huge pack of walkers from in front?" I nodded. "Well, that was helpful, so thanks." I began to get a little more relaxed, despite the handgun in my face. He thought everything I had said over. Then nodded.

"Alright. We are done here. I'm sure the others are done by now. My people and your people will have half an hour to meet, then, I am calling a meeting for all of us. We are going to decide what is going to be best for everyone. Ya got it bud?" I nodded. _Thank god this is over._

We stood up and emerged from the doors. Everyone else was waiting outside. My group in one spot, and George's in another. I walked over to them.

"Let's go. We need to discuss." I saw Krishan nod with wide eyes. _What is up with him?_

The five of us gathered again in Javier's room. "Ok, so how does-" Javer was cut off by Krishan nearly screaming.

"Listen! They are up to no good. Damien, he isn't bad. He told me, that at this next meeting, Everyone was planning to open fire against you guys."

"What the fuck?" A ripple passed through us.

"You aren't lying, are you Krishan?" Gabe asked. I looked at his face. Krishan was dead serious.

"Damien said that he would talk with Lindsey, since she was sensible, and try to get her to help us. But, now we all know."

"Those backstabbing shitbirds. Ugh," I said angrily. I could see everyone else shared my rage.

"The important thing," Krishan continued, "Is now we know. Everyone go down there with guns ready."

"Wait!" Javier exclaimed. "How do you know we can trust Damien. This may be an elaborate plan of his to get us kicked out." Another ripple passed through us.

"Javi, you have got to trust me on this one. I know." That seemed good enough for us all. "Well, then we should go down there ready to kick some ass." We readied our guns and headed towards the lobby.

The five of us reached the lobby early again. But this time, the hosts were already set up. No one would talk for a few minutes. Then, George spoke up.

"After a long time of consideration, we are sorry to inform you folks that y'all are going to have to go." I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Damien and or Krishan were just overreacting.

"Ok, can do. We'll just head out." Javier stated.

"No, I'm sorry, but we mean, y'all have _to go._ " He said this, and all of them pulled out machine guns. We pretended to act surprised. Damien wasn't joking. They really were going to kill us. At this moment I am so grateful for Damien's help.

"Wait, what the fuck. What are you doing?" Javier exclaimed.

"It is just the balance of the world. Even Noah said it: Everything has gone to shit, so the only people you trust are the ones that died for you. Even those you love can turn on you," George pronounced. Of course, this claim was complete bullshit, but we all acted well. Clementine did the most.

"Noah, how could you say that?" She even had a tear in her eye. Silently, I applauded her acting efforts.

"I know! Little Clementine, he betrayed your values. For his words, you all have to pay," George said with finality. He raised his machine gun. Damien gave us the signal. He bashed the butt of his rifle into Ralph's head. George noticed this and turned.

"What the fuck Damien?" By now, everyone in my group had raised guns and pointed them at George, Sharline and Ralph. Damien and Lindsey slowly backed out, also raising their guns against George.

"Lindsey, what the fuck are you doing. Get back here." Ralph stated.

"No, Ralph. Get over here. Join me. Killing these innocent people isn't right." Lindsey tried to soothe her brother.

"You're right. It isn't." His look turned stone cold. He pulled the trigger five times before I registered what he was shooting at. Then, with fear, I opened my eyes. I saw Lindsey, holding her abdomen, which was flooding with blood. He just pumped his sister's guts full of bullets. _YO HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK!_ My mind was screaming.

"Go!" George screamed. His group started firing. We all dove behind cover, and somehow, Damien also managed to leap behind a desk. It was a shootout. Six versus three. I raised my Walther and fired four rounds, missing all of them. George lit up the desks, wood chips flying everywhere. Bullets embedded themselves inches from my body. I fired two more rounds. Then, two desks to my left, Gabe turned and ran.

"No!" I heard Javier yell. He was going after Gabe.

I could tell what was going to happen as soon as I saw it. Gabe was going for more secure cover, but Javier mistook it for running into the fire. Two well placed rounds, and Javier crumpled to the floor in agony. His right leg was bleeding profusely as bullets embedded themselves in his thigh. Clementine, being the smart girl that she is, took advantage of this opportunity. She stood up and placed two bullets into Ralph's skull. George fired rounds at her. Then Damien stood up and blasted Sharline in the gut. She collapsed. I could hear Gabe and Javier screaming, but the rest of us wanted to finish this. Now. Krishan, Clementine, Damien and I emerged from our holes and all aimed our weapons at George.

He was stunned. He was flailing his gun around, but he wouldn't fire. "Why, Damien. Why."

"Because what you do is wrong." That simple of a sentence.

"Well, ya know what? Imma kill all of you motherfuckers. You will all die. Just wait. I will- OoOF," George collapsed. I put a round in his gut.

"Who knows, maybe you'll see your son soon enough after all," I smirked. "And, never point a gun at my face. Cause look where we are now." I saw Clementine give a slightly confused look.

"Fuck you," he spat. I shook my head.

"Bye George," I said with the _least_ amount of sentimentalism or emotion possible. Then, without hesitation, another round was fired. But not by me. Damien collapsed. Sharline was still alive, barely, and she put a round into Damien's leg. He was griping in pain, but the wound was hardly severe. The bullet just grazed his shin. Clementine turned and ended her quickly. For real this time. Right after, I turned back towards George.

"You should consider yourself lucky that we aren't cruel enough to let you turn. SO have fun!" I raised the gun yet again and put a single round in his skull.

"Guys, we have other problems to worry about," Krishan nodded towards Gabe and Javier, who were struggling.

"Yeah, let's get them. But, I should probably tell you this. We have a bigger problem." Damien huffed with exhaustion as he turned his head. Out the window, I saw the two thousand walkers they were talking about roaming the streets. _Oh fuck_.

"Yeah. We should like get the fuck out of here now." Krishan stating the obvious.


	29. Chapter 29

**An interesting turn of events… TellTale owns TWDG (My ANF thoughts will be at the end of the chapter)**

Chapter 29

"What- How did they get out? I thought they didn't have a way out." I clammed.

"George authorized for two of them to open up the gates. He didn't want to take any chances."

"Figures," I rolled my eyes. "So, Damien, how do we get out?"

"We should get them first." He nodded towards them. Clementine was already over there, by Gabe's side. Krishan and I lifted Damien to his feet and supported him in walking over to them. The walkers had noticed us. It was only a matter of time until enough of them broke in. The three of us hobbled over to Javier, who was clearly in pain. The bullet wounds were open, and the fragments were still lodged in the meat of his leg.

"Agh," he moaned.

"Oh god, Javi. I'm sorry." Gabe repeated.

"Guys, we can't stay here. Let's get him up and go," I said to them.

"Gabe, Noah is right," Clementine said. "Damien, tell us where we can go to get out. He thought for a minute.

"Well, the walkers have most definitely flooded the bottom floors. It is only a matter of time before they break in and flood this place."

"Is there any way we can choke point them from in here?" I asked.

"I mean, unless we all take a staircase. But we have two people who are wounded. It won't cut it. Our best chance is to lead them to the roof, flank them, and slip out while they are still on it. We can lessen the herd size by a large fraction, maybe up to a fourth. After that, the four of you will have to carry him and take out the rest of the walkers. There is a small door on the back that leads to a garage. I can take you to the fuel and batteries. We stripped them, but once we get one we can put it in and get us a working ride out of here."

We nodded. Krishan spoke up. "I'll go with Damien to get the fuel and battery, and we can meet y'all. Try to take out some walkers, and prevent them from getting on for as long as you can."

"Won't take five minutes," Damien affirmed.

"So then after we get the stuff, all of us meet on the roof, and flank them, meet _back_ down here and get out the back way that leads to a garage that'll give us a ride?" I repeated. Damien nodded.

"Why can't we just get the supplies and go right out to the garage?" Clementine asked.

"The herd out there is flooding this area. We just had a massive gunfight, and you know they are sensitive to sound. So we have really no other option but to try and draw them out. But right now, we are wasting time. Come on, and Clementine, you come too. The three of us can make it happen fast. Noah, just let Gabe handle Javier. Try and hold off walkers as long as possible. We'll be back before you can say 'chimichanga'. I nodded. _Hey, that's my line._

They raced off towards the back. I turned and checked the windows. I am glad this building is moderately sturdy. Multiple walkers were pounding on the windows, and more were pounding on the doors. I watched and kept close guard on them.

"Noah, help!" Gabe called out. I turned and saw him. Javier was falling unconscious. I ran to his side. "Help me keep him awake!" Without hesitation, I pulled a Clementine and smacked the shit out of Javier. He bolted awake, but then faded again.

"Gabe, keep pressure on his wound and talk to him." He nodded, and I ran back towards the windows. Two of them had cracked, and more seemed to be building behind them. _Ahh, where the fuck are they?_

Just as I thought that, they burst in the door, carrying fuel and a battery. "Let's go!" Damien called. Krishan and I ran to Javier, and helped Gabe pull him up. Clementine and Damien ran up the stairs, with the rest of us dragging Javier behind them. We were on the second floor when I heard a window crash open, then the slamming of wood. The door was down. They were in.

We hustled past the third and fourth floors. Halfway up, I had the brilliant idea.

"Guys, let's set Javier in his room. It's far away, and he won't make any noise. Plus they won't be able to get in. He'll slow us down out there."

"No way!" Gabe argued.

"No, Noah's right. We can't take the chance," Damien defended me. So, Gabe and I took off towards his room. We threw the door open, and set Javi on the bed. I turned to leave.

"Come on, Gabe," He didn't budge.

"No, I am staying. I can protect him. Just come get us. You guys can do it," he said.

"Gabe, come on. He'll be fine," I tried to convince him.

"No, I am not leaving my uncle!" _Fine._ I backed off and shut the door. Then I raced towards the others. Finally, we reached the roof. Clementine burst open the door, with Damien behind. His leg wound seemed to not affect him anymore. Then, Krishan and I ran through.

"Alright, here's the plan. We all stay to one side, wait for them, lure them around the door, then sneak inside and lock them outside," Damien authorized. We nodded. We wrapped ourselves around the right side, and waited.

I could hear their footsteps approaching. Maybe hundreds of them, stomping on the staircase. We all waited with painful angst as they approached.

The first one stumbled into view. Then another. Five more. Ten more. They just kept coming.

"Hey! Over here shitstain!" I screamed. The others yelled similar insults. And we slowly started making our way around the door. They kept piling up. More and more. A stray one took the opposite route, and Krishan took care of it. We continued. More walkers came through. They were following us. _Holy crap, its working!_

Then the plan went sideways. Maybe a hundred flooded the roof. And they kept coming. We were going to run out of room. _Oh shit shit shit._

"Damien!" He had a look of determination on his face. I saw him muttering 'come on, come on!'

But they kept coming. Three hundred, maybe three fifty were almost on top of us. We were getting slower and they were coming faster. Krishan made a bold move and crushed one's skull before backing off. I saw Damien repeatedly looking back, hoping for an entrance.

Krishan ran forward again. This time, Clementine went with him. They each took out one, then backed off third time, I also rushed forward. We were making no progress, and the walkers just seemed to grow in numbers. We were trapped.

"Get down!" Damien yelled this time. He whipped out his machine gun as we ran back, and fired. Full auto bullets blasted into walkers skulls. He took down maybe fifteen before reloading. We ran up and killed a few more. I turned back as Damien started firing again. We were nearing the edge of the roof, but the stream of walkers was starting to decline.

"Damien, let's go," I yelled after a few more seconds. The stream was nearly gone now. Very few walkers were still coming up. We had maybe four hundred on the roof.

He turned, and threw his head to the side. We bolted. The walkers were cutting us off. They saw through our plan. _How does a bunch of dumbass dead folks follow our plan?_

We ran fast. I reached the door first, and blasted an upcoming walker. Clementine and Krishan ran in right after me. Damien was moving too slow. I saw him clutching his leg. But the walkers were coming faster.

Then, Damien stopped. He smiled. "Go! I'll be there in a minute." I gaped at him.

"Come on! You'll die!" I screamed at him. His dark hair waved in front of his face as he shot three more walkers.

"Shut the door! Now!" He screamed. _Damnit!_ I slammed the door before the walkers could get in. I still heard him yelling. "Come at me, faggots!" More gunfire.

I pushed myself. _He was a good man. A good friend._ And I raced after the rest of them. When I got there, everyone had already slung their bags on, and Javier was being supported by Gabe and Krishan.

"Go! Let's get outta here."

"Where's Damien?" Krishan asked. I lowered my head. "Aw… god _dammit_." He grabbed his beard.

"It doesn't matter now. We have to go," I commanded. Sullenly, they nodded. It was just the five of us again. The weight of that statement pressed on me like I was holding up the sky. Us, the five of us were alone. Just us. Again. But there was no time to mourn, or even think now.

So we ran down. The lobby was flooded with walkers, but we managed to sneak out the back undetected. I opened the door.

Damien stood in front of me. "Jesus! What the fuck!" I nearly pissed myself.

"No time. Let's go!" He yelled. Without complaint, we rushed after him.

We barely escaped. Just as Damien had put in the battery and gotten the engine going, walkers were swarming us. They were poking their heads in, trying to tear into us. We held them back as best we could until Damien stepped on it. Damien barely pulled the car out in time. After a minute, we were off. Speeding down the highway.

After a comfortable ten minutes of silence, we opened conversation.

"Damien, how the hell did you get down?"

"I have been preparing for this. I just thought that, in case of any cinch, I would need to make an escape out the roof. I installed foot holes in the wall, just to be safe, and clambered down after y'all left. There was no way I was running into that. I had to leave my machine gun, though."

"How did you know what was going to happen?"

"Eh, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Not this exact scenario, obviously, but I always thought, one day, sooner or later, something would happen that would warrant an escape. I was just always prepared." Javier sat shotgun, asleep.

"We need to get him someplace safe. We need to take care of his leg." Krishan again stated the obvious. He sat next to me, and then Gabe. Clementine was riding in the very back, alone. I scanned the car. Gabe had a distraught look on his face, but Clem and Krishan looked relaxed. Well... as relaxed as you could be.

I was trying to make conversation, but the car had a dampened mood. Gabe's face would not lighten up.

"Gabe," I asked very cautiously. "Is something wrong." No answer. Instead, he just leaned over and grabbed Javier's arm. He rolled up his sleeve.

An indentation of teeth showed itself in Javier's arm.

Javier was bitten.

 **OOOOOOO Bombshell DROPPED.**

 **What will happen next? Ya gotta keep reading.**

 **Anyways, now onto my ANF thoughts. (Remember: These are my OPINIONS)**

 ***SPOLIERS***

 **Generally, it was a good game. But it was by far the worst full (as in non-DLC) walking dead game they have made. It passed the normal test of being a good game, but, with TellTales expectations, it dropped the ball. In my opinion. Here are my pros and cons, just to give y'all an overview.**

 **Pros: Very good graphics (from the new engine, I know some people have been complaining, but for me at least it was very good looking)**

 **Seeing Clementine again (BC I love her)**

 **There were a few choices that I thought made for good storytelling, but they were few and far between**

 **Cons: Bad storytelling- hear me out: The writing was subpar, multiple concepts *Cough cough Gabentine cough* seemed forced, and a bunch of characters with a lot of potential got sidelined. (i.e. Tripp, Eleanor, Clint, Max, etc.).**

 **Choices- The choices in this season were biased. You either had to choose for Javi's family or choose for Clementine, no in betweens. This lead to a frustrating game experience as I was constantly battling myself for who to side with, as they are both equally important.**

 **Generic characters- The characters were a little predictable after the first episode, and (other than David and Javier) showed very little development.**

 **Clementine- A lot of you are probably like 'what! Clementine' but yes. Clementine. Her flashback scenes were uninformative and not heart wrenching at all (Except Kenny, and Jane just a LITTLE bit, bc of that whole pregnancy thing). They seemed like just filler. And let's be honest, everyone knew AJ wasn't dead. Overall, she got a lot of poor writing. I love her to death, but this season really gave her nothing new.**

 **Multiple underdeveloped character- These new characters we saw were predictable and showed little development over the season. Maybe Gabe a little, and Javier and David, of course, but that's it.**

 **Overall... I would have preferred maybe they do a full season with a totally new family, and have Clementine's story in a DLC or something like that. Because, it's a pretty smart marketing strategy, what Telltale did, but it wasn't as enjoyable a gameplay. Like, I think they really only put her in there to make all the old players of s1/s2 return for this one, while adding in a new famiy storyline. And it worked in sales, but in gameplay... it was lacking, mostly bc of reasons I mentioned above.**

 **But yeah, that's it. Those were my thoughts. As a standalone, I give it a 7.5/10. But, since it is Telltale, and I love all of their other games, I have to tie them in. As a series game, I give it a 4/10. It just doesn't exhibit the same emotion and storytelling that other Telltale games made me love so much. So no hate, but these are my opinions on it.**

 **Season 1 was the best btw.**

 **:)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Could this be a big turning point for some characters?**

 **Telltale owns TWDG. Feel free to review and comment. Enjoy!**

Chapter 30

My PlayStation 3 was working in my favor. I was facing my brother in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and he was getting creamed. I pointed the assault rifle and killed him again. It was now 37-4.

"Oh come on! That was total BS! I was shooting at you!" I smirked. He was getting angrier, and it was amusing. I killed him again.

"Oh my god!" He screamed. I was silently laughing now. He took more bullets. "UGHGHG I hate you!" A tear formed in his eye. I couldn't contain myself. I burst out laughing. _He's crying!_

"Shut up!" I laughed harder. He kicked me. I couldn't stop laughing. It was so funny. He stormed out of the room.

"Hey-come on-we got to-finish the game!" I said through breaths of laughter. He ran into my sister's room through our connecting bathroom. He slammed the door behind him. I grinned to myself.

"Go away Noah!" I smiled more and opened the door. I saw Brooke, sitting on her bed rolling her eyes, like she had seen this before. Which she had.

"No, man, come back. The game isn't over," I insisted.

"No! I hate you!" He was close to screaming. I laughed even more.

"Come on, Seth!"

"NO!" He picked up a curtain rod. _A curtain rod? Yeah._

"Aww ahh ahh," I gave my best masculine French accent. "En garde, monsieur," I grinned. Seth was even more enraged by this. And he straight up _threw_ the curtain rod across the room. Over Brooke's bed. I barely had time to react before the curtain rod slammed into my skull at an upward angle. My head popped backwards, and I crumpled to the floor. _Ughg, Damnit! Did he really just throw that at me?_ I clasped my hands against my forehead, and shut my eyes tight. I heard Brooke yelling at Seth in the background. I picked myself up and walked into the bathroom to check myself in the mirror.

Slowly, I removed my hands. Blood spilled from the cut. My eyes gaped open, but were quickly shut by the force of the blood. An entire patch of skin on my upper left forehead was gone. I could see the muscle underneath it in the mirror. Mom had already rushed into the room by the time I was about to call her in.

I had to get taken to the hospital, and examined. I got a skin graft, stitches, and glue (because my skull had a small crack). Seth got grounded for the next two weeks (which I thought was too light of a punishment), and I got to get cookies sometimes.

My brother sincerely hated me for a while. Why? He was the one that flipped out and threw a curtain rod. Why did he hate me? It is because he didn't feel responsible. In his mind, he was getting bullied and he retaliated. In my mind, he was flipping out _unnecessarily_ and his anger spiraled out of control. We had two very different view points. Two experiences. And that's where I got my scar.

I was shocked. There was no other way to put it. Javier, the man who rose to the occasion of leading us through troubled time. Javier, the man so many people looked towards for advice and help. Javier, the fearless, untouchable man, had been bitten.

Gabe was taking it worse though. I can understand. He just wouldn't speak. Just stared at his uncle, mouth agape, eyes wide and brimmed with tears. I turned to Krishan, who was equally in shock. He was just… gone. Clementine had peered over the car seats. Now, she was slumped against the car, turned away from us. I saw her wiping her eyes.

Damien remained silent, a stone look on his face, and kept driving. We just happened to be heading north on 295. We had just passed the 495 intersection, nearing Greenbelt, Maryland.

The car was silent with dread. We just pushed north. I couldn't believe it. _How is_ Javier _bitten?_ I kept asking myself this question, repeating it like a mantra.

We hit a ditch, and we all jumped in the air a little. Javier's head lolled to the side.

"Hey, watch it, man!" Krishan spoke. The car silenced again.

"How long until Baltimore?" Gabe asked dryly. His voice sounded shattered. Damien checked the sign.

"About half an hour," Damien replied softly. _Man. When I first saw Damien, I thought he was some edgy depressed teen. Not unlike myself at one point. But his personality doesn't match his outfits at all._

I was wondering. Maybe there was some backstory to Damien we didn't know about. I would have to ask.

"Why? Do we need to stop in Baltimore?" Krishan asked Gabe.

"No. That was where we grew up. Where Javier grew up. We should bury him there," Gabe said slowly and sullenly.

 _At least he knows, and isn't delusional about it. That's a good thing._

But I could see the sadness in his eyes. This wasn't going to just go away.

Damien continued driving.

We reached Baltimore. It was worse than DC. The city was a complete mess. Shops and homes were burned. The pavement was littered with bodies, shells, and walkers. Blood stains were on every corner. Every car was gone or abused beyond use. The fall sky was less sunny than I would have liked.

Javier was groaning unconsciously, lolling his head back and forth with the rhythm of the cars turns. His breathing as labored and unsteady. He was pale and his eyes held bags under them.

Gabe was looking at him. At the same time, he was giving directions to Damien, who was driving us all to the house. I saw the neighborhood. It was just as bad as the rest of Baltimore. Trashed and finished.

"8492. That's it," Gabe directed. Damien pulled the car to a stop outside of the house. It was a simple, one story yellow brick house with a few windows. Gabe stepped out. Just looking at the house, he broke into tears again, but he managed to fish his uncle out of the car. Clementine, Krishan and I helped lay him on the grass. Damien pulled a shovel from the trunk of the car.

Krishan and Damien started digging. Clementine and I sat, looking over Javier and comforting Gabe. _Krishan and Damien seem to be doing a lot together… Just a thought…_

About halfway through digging it, Javier coughed himself awake. " _Cough cough._ Ugh…" He rubbed his forehead with his palm, and looked up at us. Then looked at his grave.

I imagine that would be a terrifying sight, looking at your grave, but Javier played it off. "So… _cough…_ you saw it?" Gabe nodded, and tears sprung from his face again. Javier's voice was destroyed, and sounded like an out-of-tune xylophone. "Well… _cough cough…_ I guess this is it, huh buddy?" Javier smiled a bit. Gabe burst into more tears.

"Javi, why?"

"Hey, buddy, it's going to be ok,"

"What! How can you say that! First, it was Mariana, then Dad and Kate, no! It won't be ok. You…" Javier just smiled some more.

"Gabe, this is good. You have survived. You are _such_ a strong kid. You will beat this world. I know you can."

"Javi! You can't do this. I can't-"

"Yes, you can Gabe. Look at me," Gabe turned towards Javier. "I- _cough cough cough… wheeze… cough_ … Gabe, I know you'll be ok. But you have to promise me one thing," he waved his hand, and Gabe pulled and put his ear to Javier's mouth. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but Clem and I looked at each other with concern, and sadness.

Gabe burst into more tears. His face was contorted, and puddles formed on his jacket. But he nodded and pulled away from Javier.

"Clem…" Javier said weakly. "Take care of Gabe for me. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Clementine nodded and wiped away a tear.

"Noah…" he called. I crouched next to him. "Never change." I stopped, turned towards his body. He looked so bad. His time was up.

I backed away. Krishan and Damien huddled over, they were finished. So was Javier. Everyone was looking at him with sadness, and maybe a bit of pity.

"This isn't a very professional death, but I think I am lucky. I get to go peacefully, surrounded by amazing people. I want to - _cough cough cough wheeze cough cough… spit…_ I want to say that I am so thankful… for everything." He turned to Gabe, and handed him his pistol. "I love you, buddy." Gabe was crying so hard I doubted he could see straight.

"I love… I love you too, Javi." Silence, then Gabe raised the gun. Javier gave him an approving smile, before lolling his head to one side. Mouth and eyes open. Javier was dead.

Gabe pulled the trigger.

Krishan and Damien pulled his body into the grave and started filling it, while Clementine and I made a cross out of sticks (it was only proper). Gabe just cried (understandably).

When we were finished, we assembled his grave. We placed his bat on the grave, and hung his baseball jersey over the cross. And, just as soon as we came, we left.

 **A/N: I know this death may seem similar to one in ANF, but I promise, this chapter was pre-written, as all of mine are. This was pure coincidence. It was finished before episode 4 came out. So… don't think I wrote this intentionally like this. It just happened to fall that way.**

 **Anyways, I love you guys. Keep reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Man… that hurt. TellTale owns TWDG. Please feel free to review and comment. Enjoy**

Chapter 31

No one spoke. Silence hung in the air. Gabe was crying silently as he stared out the shotgun window. Clementine was still in the back, again facing away from us. Damien drive on silently. Krishan and I took the middle row, having a silent conversation.

 _How ya holding up?_ He asks.

 _I'm…. I'm ok. I feel horrible for Gabe._

 _I hope he doesn't start blaming himself._

 _Yeah… that could turn ugly very quick._

 _Tell me about it…_ It stung. I knew he was referring to me. Back whenever Mom had died and I fell into that deep depression and everything. It was a dark time. I barely came out of it ok. If Gabe were to follow my footsteps… it could be catastrophic. It is a dark time for him, and he is an unstable teenager (from what i've seen). Not unlike myself.

 _Was that too much?_ He asked. I shook my head. _Let's just hope he is ok…_

I turned towards Clementine, who was still facing away from us. I think she just needed time to process what happened. We all did. Javier's death definitely took its toll on us.

 _Never change…_ What was that supposed to mean? I think it means that I shouldn't change. But it could have a deeper meaning. But I couldn't tell, yet.

So we rode on, heading north east, with no destination. Damien just drove on, not looking back, not looking to solace anyone. Just driving, heading north on I-95.

It remained like this for about twenty minutes, just us speeding down the tollway. We had just passed Nottingham park.

We saw a Target appear in the distance, in front of the cloudy night that came upon us. Damien turned towards us, and nodded towards it, his eyes asking _should we go in, see if we can stack up on anything?_

I nodded. Gabe and Clem were not responding, and Krishan nodded with me. So he veered off the toll road and pulled into the parking lot. Clem turned and looked over the seats.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked.

"Because we want to see if there is anything useful in the Target," Damien responded blandly. He put the car in park, then opened his door. Krishan and I did the same.

"Gabe, are you coming?" Damien asked. No response.

"Gabe?..." Clem asked this time. He turned his head slightly. I looked at them. Clementine was pondering what to say. "Are you coming with us into the Target?" She asked finally. Again, no response. He just sighed and stared out of the window.

She nodded slightly and withdrew herself from the car. Damien opened the back window very slightly and locked all the doors. "He'll be ok in there, hopefully," he said. And we started into the Target.

The automatic doors actually functioned! We walked up to them and they _whooshed_ open. I smiled. My smile grew once I saw the store. "Holy shit!" Krishan exclaimed.

None of the shelves looked raided. Items had been displaced and rearranged. There was enough food to comfortably last all of us five years. Stocks of jackets and jeans lined another row. A massive collection of guns and ammunition lay on the far shelf in the kids section. Another massive stock of knives, tools, and other useful items like matches took up another row. They had multiple water filtration systems, and even another storage room in the back of the store.

"Oh my god. This is awesome!" I exclaimed. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" _Probably not._

"I don't know. All this? It could be a community's stash," Clementine argued.

"Are you kidding?" Damien said. "This stuff is ours now. Even if it was from a community, why would they leave all this stuff unguarded? Makes no sense. We can easily just take enough to last us a bit, maybe circle back here in a week or so. If everything is like we left it, we have ourselves a _monster_ supply stash." His argument sounded pretty convincing. Krishan was eyeballing everything in the store. I shared his admiration. "We take a little of it and come back in a week. Then we'll see if it's ours."

"What if we just caught them on a break? And we come next week and they are heavily guarded. What then?" Clementine asked.

"Simple," I interjected. "We tell them it is the first time we stumbled upon them. If they don't like it, we stick to the story that we had just came across them. But we probably don't need to do that, because if all this did belong to a community, like Damien said, then why would they leave it unguarded? So we do what he says," I finished. Us three agreed, but Clem still looked on the fence. After a few more moments of indecision, she nodded.

"We should split up. We'd cover more ground that way. Groups of two?" Damien suggested. Everyone nodded. Krishan and Clem teamed up and started walking towards the guns.

Damien and I looked at each other, his dark eyes telling me: _Let's go._ So I nodded towards the food isle, and we set out.

"So… why the attire?" The first question I asked him as we walked past the produce.

"Ya know… when I first met up with George and them, that was also the first question they asked me."

"What did you say?"

"Well… I like to think about the world as a piece of shit now, and I like to think of my attire as a mirror. I use this to reflect on the current state of the world." _Ok…_

"Then why the hair, and the wrist thing," I said as I stuffed cans of corn into my bag.

"The wrist thing, called a stud, or a studded bracelet if you are fancy, is actually a pretty useful weapon." He decided to do a demonstration by quickly using the stud to cut a small bag of peanuts wide open with one sweep. _I am moderately impressed._ "The hair is the same principle as the clothes. Believe it or not, I used to dress like I wasn't a complete emo. Then the world went to shit." I nodded and snagged a box of crackers. He tossed in some bottles of water, and motioned me to follow him to the next shelf.

"So where did you start this thing?" I asked.

"Kentucky," He responded simply. _Kentucky?_ "Yeah, Kentucky," He said as if reading my mind. "What about you?"

"Dallas."

"Texas?"

"Yeah."

"Did you head straight for DC?"

"No. Originally, my family went to the coast, then to Denver, then to Richmond, _then_ to DC, after I found Gabe and Javier and Clementine."

"Ah."

"What about you?"

"Nah. I went to Charlotte."

"South Carolina?"

"North. Then I went to Charleston, but the entire coast was overrun, so I headed north. That's where I met Ralph and Lindsey. We were on the road, and in Petersburg, I met up with George, Sharline, and a bunch of other people who are dead now. We went around Richmond, and eventually found DC flourishing. And it was great, until The Breach. Then, it went to shit. The walkers always win… anyways, then you guys stumbled upon us, and here I am."

"Were you with anyone when you went to Charlotte?"

"Yeah. My boyfriend and a few friends, and my brother." I looked at him for a second, then turned back towards the stuff. _Huh._

We snagged a few extra coats and jackets, and everyone an extra pair of jeans.

"How'd y'all make it in DC? Like, since the breach, how did you guys not die, if there were so many?"

"Luck, I guess. The eight of us had always been pretty resourceful."

"Eight?"

"Yeah. Three went on a scouting mission, never came back."

"Damn."

"Yeah. My older brother was with them. I don't know where he is, if he is even alive right now." Painful memories flooded back to me as I thought of Seth, but I shoved them down.

"I'm sorry." He looked down.

"Yeah."

We walked back towards the front of the store, where Clem and Krishan were holding large full bags.

"Alright, we good?" Krishan asked. We nodded. "Then let's go." We turned and walked towards the door.

Suddenly, a large black tarp billowed down in front of us, blocking our exit. Then, quicker than we could react, multiple ropes dropped down. Large men with guns slid down them with ease, and landed in front of us. Eight in total, each of them taller than everyone in our group, and a ton more muscular. They wore solid black suits and black masks, like they were spies, or robbers. We reached for our guns.

"Drop 'em!" The largest one yelled. He was easily six-six, with every muscle bulging and clearly outlined. We were pushed against a semi-circle of jacked, pissed off men. So I dropped mine. Damien and Krishan followed, but Clem remained resilient. I shot her a look. She shot me one like: _Don't you remember?_

 _Obviously. It's how I'm here. You're being ridiculous, just drop it._ She held it for a second longer, than dropped her pistol.

"Good. Now, our stuff?"

"This is your stuff?" I asked.

"You bet your fluffy white ass it is, and you just tried to take some."

"How did you know we-" I tried.

"Do you all have a camp?" Damien interjected.

"Maybe. Give us our stuff, and we'll let you all go free of charge, as long as you never come back," the man said.

"I asked you a question!" Damien demanded. The man stared at Damien with blankness in his eyes.

"Yeah, so what."

"Where is it?"

"I ain't telling you shit!"

"Please?"

"No! No get the fuck outta here 'fore we have to use our guns."

"...please?" Damien gave him a puppy dog look, which was strange considering he was wearing full out emo gear. _What is he doing?_

"No." The man replied yet again. "Now seriously, get out."

"Can I join it?" _What the fuck!_

"Damien, what the fuck are you doing?!" Krishan nearly shouted.

"What the hell, kid. You can't join us. Look at ya. You're a joke. No build, hardly any physique. You wouldn't fit in at all."

"Come on! I can pull my weight."

"Forget it, kid. Move along." _Good._ Krishan was visibly a little relieved. They grabbed their stuff and turned around to leave us be. They were gracious enough to let us keep our guns.

"No!" Damien shouted. They slowly turned around, and the bulky one again walked right up to Damien. He looked like a child compared to him. I saw the tension between them. He was staring down at him, but Damien held his ground.

"Heheh. Fine! Alright. If you can beat Jimmy here in a fight, you're in. _And_ , since I am _sooo_ generous, I'll let them take the supplies. If not, y'all leave without the supplies _or_ your guns."

"What if we don't-" I spoke up again, but again, Damien interjected.

"Deal."

"What the fuck are you doing Damien! You can't-" He silenced me with his finger. _UGH._ I was infuriated.

"What are y'all, some sort of macho guy club?" I asked the leader guy as Jimmy stepped forward.

"Yeah. Men only." _What? Why?_

"What? Why?"

"Women always make things more complicated." _Amen._

"Don't you think that's a little…"

"Yeah, maybe to some. But we have all been alive since the start. And no one has died since we founded. So… it seems to be working."

"I guess…" I shrugged it off. Jimmy and Damien had thrown up fists, and were circling each other like pack dogs. Damien again looked tiny compared to Jimmy, who had similar physique to leader guy. Jimmy struck first, faking a jab and following with a side kick. Damien, surprisingly, leapt back, rushed up, and left hooked Jimmy through the face. Jimmy quickly countered with a gut punch, but Damien was quicker. He knee swept Jimmy, and he fell like a sack of potatoes. Damien slugged him across the face twice before standing up. "Do I win yet?" He asked before getting slammed into the ground. Jimmy had recovered and tackled Damien to the ground.

Jimmy got up, pinned Damien, and started making his fists fly. Damien was getting the shit beat out of him. Finally, he collapsed. His arms flailing to his side. Jimmy stopped, and looked at leader dude.

Damien surprised yet again. He thrusted his hips up with such speed and force, Jimmy collapsed behind Damien. Damien sprung up, rib kicked Jimmy, and then started beating the shit out of Jimmy. He was kicking him while he was down. He slugged him four more times across the face before getting up again, making sure Jimmy was down, and then repeated "Did I win yet?"

The leader man stood tall. I couldn't see his face, but I think I could feel a bit of admiration with a ton of disappointment.

"Well?"


	32. Chapter 32

**So we got ourselves a pickle here… Telltale owns TWDG.**

Chapter 32

 _Snap._ Krishan's expensive school owned camera clicked on, and he called 'action'. Heather walked across the view, hair waving, over to Charlotte.

"I heard someone was calling for trouble," she said.

"I heard it was coming from you," Charlotte replied. Randy popped into frame along with John.

"We heard you ladies talking about trouble, and I've come here to- Ah fuck,"

"Cut!" Krishan yelled and stepped out to the actors. "Randy, we can't use swears in the school films. And Charlotte, try to give some more… mph into your lines. I am just not feeling it like I want to, ya know. Heather, make the strut more purposeful. And John, you're closing off the view from Randy when he drops down, try to scoot back just a tad. Alright, let's take it from the top." He walked back towards the recorder. "You think these bozos can get it right. It's only been the eighth time."

"You have been _so_ patient, man. You gotta light some fire under their asses," I replied.

"Yeah, but you know how Charlotte gets."

"Doesn't matter. It's already seven, and we've gotten through six frames since five. It's chinese food night, and I am starving. I don't wanna be late, and my shots aren't for another hour at this pace."

"You can't leave yet. We have to finish at least the next two frames. I still have a week."

"So why am I here then?"

"Because I need you here."

"But why though?"

"Moral support," he chuckled. "Alright, places!" Everyone scuttled to where they needed to be. "And… action!" After a few moments of trashed dialogue, Krishan called out "Cut!" He shook his head. "Some people never fucking learn."

"Well?" Damien asked, his hands placed firmly on his hips. The leader guy had a look of slight shock. He turned to his men. They shrugged.

"Well… we are men of our word." Leader guy replied. "So, I guess you're in. Come on Jimmy, get your sorry ass up." Jimmy pulled himself to his feet and walked over to the rest of his pack. Leader guy turned to us as Damien walked over. Then he turned to his men. Then back to us. _What is he thinking?_ He pulled his men into a small huddle.

"Damien, what the hell are you thinking? Are you really going to just leave us?" Krishan asked.

"Guys… I am sorry, truly. But this is a better deal. I am looking out for my survival number one. This place is stacked, and clearly works. I need to look out for myself. So I'm sorry." _He is really just going to turn and leave us. Wow._ He turned and walked over to the group, still in the huddle. Just as he reached them, they turned towards us again, Damien now standing among their ranks.

"Damien, we have a proposition for you," Leader dude spoke again. "If you vouch for these people, they are welcome to join." His words sent waves through my brain. A million thoughts raced through my head. _Wow, these guys are really trusting. I wonder how they have survived this long if they just let people join like this._ _Also, could I really join. That would be great!_

 _Is this place really worth it?_

 _Look at this place! It is great. They have all this stuff._

"So, will you vouch for them? I'll even let the kid in the car join too," The leader dude asked.

"Absolutely," Damien replied instantly. _That bitch._

 _No, he's doing us a favor!_ Hesitantly, Krishan started to walk over to them.

"Come on guys," Krishan waved.

 _Noah, we can't go over there. We hardly know them._

 _They trust us, and they have all this stuff. Are we really turning down this opportunity?_

 _Yes._

 _Noah, who are you kidding? Take a step._ I took a deep inhale, and stepped forward. Krishan smiled at me. I turned back. Clem was defiant, with her arms crossed over her chest, a glare directed towards the pack.

"Clem, come on," I motioned.

"Oh, she can't come anyways, remember?" leader dude said. _Oh fuck._ I stopped dead in my tracks. I raised my arm and opened my mouth in protest, but I shut myself down before I could say anything. _I forgot. It's a males only community. Told you we can't go._ I was torn.

 _Is this even a debate? GO! Damien was right, look out for number one!_

 _Yes, it is. We_ are _looking out for number one by leaving. And we aren't like him. We have… friends here. We can't just leave them like Damien left us._

 _Krishan's over there!_

 _Dammit!_ "Krishan, can I-"

"Noah?" Clementine called. I turned towards her, and she nodded to an isle.

"Give us a minute," I called to them. He nodded. We walked over to a corner of the store. "Clem… I."

"Noah, you can go." She turned away. "I would understand. It's like he said. Look out for yourself." She paused. "You need to understand… Survival comes before all else nowadays. We can't sacrifice that. So… you should always do what you need to do. I can't hold you back from that.

"No! I wouldn't think of it."

"No, you would. I would understand if you went. Don't feel bound by me. You can go, and I won't look back."

"What?"

"You can go."

"What about… what you said. You said people always leave or die." I shook my head. "That's not how it has to be." She turned away.

"Go if you want to."

 _Noah, you have history and people you can trust here, but you have a bunch of supplies with them._

"I… I need to stay with you… and Gabe. I trust you guys. That's something rare these days. And… I still owe you two," I smiled. She gave a slight and thin smile, then we walked back.

So the two of us walked back together. Krishan was watching us from in between where we stood and where Damien stood. He was looking back between us and Damien.

"So… I take it you're not coming," leader dude spoke. I nodded, a small tinge of regret in my face. "I told you, women, man…" Clem shot me a sideways look. "Hey, kid," he called to Krishan. "If you wanna join, we won't stop you. Same with if you want to leave. But the boss is expecting us back soon. So you have to make a decision. And quickly, please."

"I… I-"

"Krishan, can I talk to you. For real this time?"

"Sure, I guess." He walked over to me. I took his arm and walked over to the isle where Clem and I had our little discussion.

"Krishan, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't know."

"You know… I was having the same debate. Right now, at least for me, it was people versus supplies. I could have very easily just taken the deal, and stayed with them. Gotten a bunch of supplies. But… people are invaluable. And I have a tight knit relationship with people here. And you're a part of it. So… do what you have to do. But know what you are." He contemplated for a moment.

"I just… it's so hard being out there, on the road."

"It's hard everywhere. It's the fucking apocalypse. You can't complain about that." He looked down. "But you do have to make a choice. I hate putting you in this position, but I made my choice. It is your turn." He looked back towards the group, back to me, back towards them. He was seriously mentally conflicted, contemplating. I could tell he thought a lot harder about it than I did. But he needed to. He wasn't in an emotional conflict with one of the other members of our little group. (Yes. In my mind it wasa conflict at that time).

"Yeah… yeah. Ok. I am going to stay. But only because you're my friend. And I probably owe you." I smiled.

"Thank you." We turned back towards the group and we walked towards them.

"Dammit. You are staying with them too?" Krishan nodded with a solemn look.

"Alright then. Well, since we are true, you all can go. Take your stuff. Damien, come on." They rolled up the curtains, and disappeared in a flash. The three of us were left with the bland sight of the night parking lot. We saw our car. I looked at the three of them, and we headed out the door.

 _Damien… gone. Just like that. I couldn't do it. Just up and leave from good people I trust. We are a bunch of teenagers!_

Clementine hopped in the driver's seat. (Which makes no sense considering she is the youngest and probably has never driven a car before, but whatever). Gabe was fast asleep in the car, a few tear stains on his face.

"So where should we go?" Krishan asked as Clem pulled out of the parking lot.

"No idea. We have some supplies, so… wherever. Should we keep pushing north?" I asked.

"We can. Or we could push west."

"One thing is for sure. We need to find a small place to settle down in. We can't keep running like this without being able to sustain ourselves. We should become self-sufficient so we aren't living day to day," I continued.

"That's not a bad idea, but where are we going to find a place like that?" Clementine asked as she changed lanes.

"No idea, but it's a valid thought."

"Is there a map anywhere in here?" Krishan asked.

"I think there may be one in the back. I thought I saw it while I was sitting back there," Clementine answered. Krishan leaped into the back seat and started prowling around for the map. After some time, he popped his head up.

"Got it!" He raised it over his head and popped back into his seat next to me.

It was quite a large map, and spanned both our laps. It showed the entire north-east coast in detail. We were currently in the north-eastern part of Maryland, nearing the Susquehanna river.

"We are maybe twenty minutes from the Delaware border," I said. Krishan was looking at the other states, but I focused in on Delaware, since it was closest. "How about Greenville?" I asked.

"What?" Clementine asked.

"It's north of Wilmington, and looks pretty isolated. Maybe there's something or some people there." They remained silent. "Anyone got a better idea?" Again, no response.

"Fine. The four of us, to Greenville it is." Clementine said as she pressed on the accelerator.


	33. Chapter 33

**Maybe things are looking up?… TellTale owns TWDG**

Chapter 33

Clem was driving us towards Greenville. The road was clear, and we passed into Delaware no problem. The night was upon us, and the car lights were out, so it was really dark.

"You think we should chill out here for the night?" Krishan asked. I was grateful that he stayed. He totally could have ditched us along with Damien, but instead he stayed. We shared the view of peoplesupplies. Being a logical being that I am, it probably goes against my nature. But that's ok. He was a little more hesitant to share my view, but he accepted it. Which I was happy he did. But he was here, sitting next to me, behind an underage driver, and diagonal from a sleeping and grieving boy. How wonderful of a car!

"We probably should. We can cover better ground in the light of day," Clementine said, slowing the car. No argument was made as she pulled the car over onto the side of the road, and cut the engine. "I'll take first watch," she said and walked out of the car.

"I'll take the back," I said to Krishan and clambered into the back row. He laid down, on the second row, and Gabe was already asleep in shotgun. So we rested.

I couldn't close my eyes. I was thinking so hard. _We, four teenagers, are alone in the apocalypse._ It was an interesting reality. The four of us were teenagers. And, as far as we knew, we very well could be the last people on earth (although I admit it's unlikely, it is possible). And we're _teenagers!_ And the four of us have survived this long because of others, people around us. I was thinking about this. It was so… weird. Like, I don't think anyone would expect four 14-16 year olds to be some of the last people on Earth. It would have never crossed my mind. Still pondering this, I fell into sleep.

"Noah, when will you be home? Remember, you have a dentist appointment tomorrow at ten. Stay safe." I hung up the voicemail from my mom.

"Who was that?" Randy asked.

"Mom. She just reminded me I had a dentist appointment."

"Ah."

"It bugs me sometimes how calm she is. Its pretty hard for her to get mad. I wish I could be like that sometimes."

"She flipped out on you when you got that suspension last year."

"Yeah, well, he deserved to get the shit knocked out of him."

"Oh I know."

"Deed, my Grandpa, was telling me a story of when my uncle was bullied, and then he slammed a kid and broke his nose. And Deed took his side. I wish my mom had that sense. But… whatever. I only got grounded for a week."

"Still. My mom wouldn't care." He rolled a joint. "She doesn't anyways. I could probably show up drunk with three of these in my hand," he held up his blunt. "And she still wouldn't give a shit. But hey," I looked down. Krishan stood next to me, a little ways across from Randy, because he was taking some big puffs. "Dammit, where is she. We are supposed to see the new Guardians of the Galaxy movie tonight. And I wanna make out in the back row like we usually do." He smirked. I vomited a little in my mouth.

"Well, Sophie and Noah and I are going to see Jurassic World tomorrow night," Krishan spoke. "It'll only be Noah's fourth time seeing it in theaters."

"Damn! Really?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Love my dinosaurs," I shrugged. He chuckled.

"Shit!" Quickly, Randy stomped out his cigarette as a blue sedan pulled up. After a few moments, Heather emerged, said bye to her parents, and walked up to us.

"Well, that's my queue to leave. See ya," I called. They waved me off and I hopped on my bike and raced home.

"Noah! I called you an hour ago? Why didn't you call back?"

"Sorry, mom. I was caught up. It's no big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal. You need to let me know these things."

"It's fine, mom." I shrugged past her and went in my room to start my English homework.

"Noah, you can't talk to me like that! Listen to me!" I tried to close my door. She tore it open. I turned towards her, ready to argue.

She was missing a foot, some of her arm, and her intestines. Her hair was black and matted, contrasting her pale dead skin. She lunged at me.

I felt myself kick the chair as I thrashed until I bolted awake. I was still in the car. Fretfully, I rested my head and fell again into sleep.

"Noah, you know we could go all night. Let's kick it up," she said dripping seduction from her words like venom. Clementine shoved me backwards and hopped on top of me. Our lips mashed together. She rubbing her body back and forth over mine. We were rocking. Then I jolted awake.

"Noah, it's your turn for watch," she said slowly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I said rubbing my eyes. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You didn't look fine. I shook you a bit and you started moving your body a lot." _Holy shit! I am so embarrassed right now. No, she doesn't know. Play it off._

"Sorry, I guess it was a bad dream. I'll go take watch." She back out of the car. Krishan was awake from all the commotion, and he pulled the seat down. Gabe was still asleep though. I stepped out of the car, and Clem took my spot in the back, and fell asleep. _She still has that damn hat on. How can that be comfortable?_

Soon Krishan and Clem were fast asleep. I sat behind a thick tree, ears open for walkers or other potential threats.

I assessed my loadout. My Walther was still strapped to my right leg, my knife to my left leg. I had a multitool swiss army knife in my back pocket, and two extra loaded magazines in my other back pocket. I left Bor in the car. I couldn't really use him with the cast on. It was too hard.

The night crawled by. Nothing happened. I rubbed my cast. My arm should be fine. It still wasn't the full five weeks that I needed, but it was close enough. _How can I get this off?_

Just then, I heard a rustle in the bushes. Two walkers emerged. They snarled. _This'll be easy._ I walked over to them, knife in hand. I dropped the first one no problem. A quick stab to the head. The second pounced, and I pushed it back. Regained my composure. Jumped onto it and stabbed its head. It dropped like a rock into water. I walked back over to my perch and rubbed my face. _Man I really want to get this cast off…_ So I got creative. Looking back on it, it may have not been the smartest decision to make. It may not have been completely healed. But, nonetheless, I stuck my knife in the side, and tried to pry it off. No budge. I tried to cut it, but the knife couldn't cut it. I slammed it against a tree. Bad idea.

After the waves of pain subsided, I pressed it against a tree, trying to snap it, or at least crack it. No avail. _Whatever._ I slumped against the tree, defeated. An hour later, I snuck into the car and woke Krishan. He snuck out and I took his place. And again, I fell asleep.

"Alright, let's all get up. We gotta get to Greenville," Krishan said as he shook me awake. Clem was already moving when I pulled myself up. "No, Clem. I'll drive," Kishan said. "You stay back there, or move up. Your choice." He closed the door and walked towards the drivers side. Clem slumped into the backseat. _Aw… No. Shut up. It's fine. Play it cool._ So I crossed my arms and stared out the window. Some sad Adele music and some rain and I would be in a movie, Unfortunately, I had no music. Nor was it raining. In fact, the sun was just shining over the horizon. The sky shone multiple colors, and the clouds reflected them. I knew it was a brisk and cool morning by the way Krishan rubbed his arms and how the leaves swayed.

"You know where you're going?" I asked Krishan in my (not) masculine morning voice.

"Greenville off 95," he replied as he pumped the engine. I nodded. We roared off onto the highway.

We drove for about another 20 minutes, then we entered Greenville, Delaware. It was again a ghost town. And then our car broke down.

"God damnit!" Krishan exclaimed. Our car had blown a flat, and we had no spare. "Shit."

"Well, we are here. Let's see what we can find. Nothing. That was it. Apparently this town was gone before we got here. There was nothing in sight. We checked the UPS store, the grill, any store we could find. All came up empty.

"Well shit," I said. We all met up an hour later after searching for anything we could find. The only person to come up with something was Clementine, who grabbed some energy bars.

"We should keep heading up this highway. Maybe there's more town north. Eventually we'll hit Philly," Krishan said.

"We just walk?" I asked. He nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Going old fashioned. Giggity." (God help me). Clementine looked at me sideways like 'what?' Well whatever. Family guy was pretty funny before, ya know...

"Let's go. We got no time to waste," Krishan waved. Gabe moped in the back. Clementine was a few paces ahead of him. I was in the front next to Krishan.

"You think we'll find anything further up?" I asked him.

"Maybe. I hope so. We need a place." I nodded to that. We continued walking.

After a mile or so, I spotted a large set of buildings to our left. "Hey, look at that!" I exclaimed.

"Ah sweet!" Krishan said. We walked up to it, Gabe and Clem following us from behind.

Again, we found nothing in the country club. (Funny enough, they had a country club. We figured this out by the big stone structure with words that said 'Northern Delaware Official Country Club' so we checked it out. You would think that a country club would have like food in it). There was nothing. It was picked clean way before we got here.

I was walking alone through one of the main houses. Everyone else was scouting. We were supposed to meet back at the front in half an hour. I had discovered nothing. There was a gated door that lead into a large room. _Maybe somethings in there._ So, casually, I tried the gate. Locked. And worse. A walker jumped from out of nowhere, and latched onto my casted arm.

"Ah, shit!" I slammed my cast into the gate, trying to break his fingers off, to no avail. In fact, my arm reverberated with pain. I squinted and gritted my teeth. The walker tugged me in closer. I mangled, trying to get my knife from its opposite legged sheath. I slammed the cast into the wall again. It tugged me closer, almost enough to sink its teeth into me. I pulled, strained, resisted, and couldn't slow my breathing. It stretched its head, trying to get at me from through the bars. I slammed its fingers into the wall. One broke free. I slammed again. Despite the wavering pain, I kept mashing my cast into the wall. Finally, I was thrown back. I landed on the ground, and looked up. The walker stood, gumming at shreds of something. I looked towards my arm. Part of the cast had been cracked and torn off. _Guess I'll get my wish today after all._ Completely disregarding the walker, I started tearing the cast off, a smile across my face.

Little did I know… my arm was so sore. As soon as I had free mobility of it again, I wish I hadn't. It ached to move anything, and I couldn't even move it at first. I lay on the ground, trying to restabilize it.

After an agonizing few minutes, I stood up, and managed to move my fingers up and down. I grabbed my wrist, and slowly twisted it all the way around. I was surprised to find out the aching was fading fast. Content, I snatched Bor and tried to do anything with it. I could barely do a spin, but I was happy. I knew that if I exercised it enough, I would be able to retain full usage of it (hopefully). Content, I walked back towards the front. The walker was still clawing at me through the gates.

"There is nothing over here. Damnit." Krishan rubbed the bridge his nose. "Oh shit! You got your cast off!" Everyone was in the meeting spot when I showed up, no cast. My arm was feeling better by the minute. Clem and Gabe turned to look at it. My arm hung limply at my side, but I quickly demonstrated I had regained at least partial use of it. "Well that's at least some good news. But the question remains. What should we do now?"

"How is it?" Clem asked, ignoring Krishan's question.

"Fine. Yanked it off when a walker jumped me from behind some gates."

"Good, and I have no idea," Clem said blandly. Gabe had no response.

"How about we head west?"

"Like, through the woods? Remember the last time that happened?" Clem said, probably harsher than she meant.

"Yeah. Just walk through and see what we find."

"That's probably not a good idea."

"Yeah, well, he's not wrong." Krishan backing me up. Bros b4 hoes. "Think about it. If these places have been picked, this entire town probably has. We can just see what we can find. I think I remember something about a reservoir or big lake west of here anyways. So we should check it out."

So that was our mission. We booked it out of the CC and headed west into the woods.


	34. Chapter 34

**That's new… Telltale owns TWDG**

Chapter 34

We wandered through the woods pretty much aimlessly. We had no real destination in mind. _Why are we out here anyways. There's nothing out here either._ (Yes I know. I am the one who wanted to go out here in the first place, but I thought things would be a little more eventful. Instead it was just bleak). We walked a bit spread out, but still able to talk to each other. I rubbed my wrist. It was still a bit sore, but that would wear off. The sun was rising as noon approached. It was a warm morning, with the trees shading us and gently moving with the breeze. The ground was littered with colored leaves.

"The reservoir should be up ahead. We can hopefully get some fresh water there," Krishan stated to my left. And we walked through. Tree roots bulged from the dirt, but there were little low hanging branches or protruding shrubbery.

A growling pulled me out of my trance of walking. I heard it to my right, and I whipped Bor out. My wrist strained from the discomfort, but I held it.

"Guys!" I whispered loudly. Krishan motioned his head, and they came hustling next to me. I saw three walkers. And they were banging on a fence that protected a large wooden cabin. "Whaddya say? Should we take it, see who's home?"

"No harm in checking it out," Krishan said. Clem nodded. Gabe was just staring at the cabin. His face was expressionless.

"Alright. We take out the walkers quietly, then move in cautiously. Someone could be in here, and they could be armed," I stated, motioning with Bor. I was glad to have it back in my hands. It felt natural.

"Ok," Clem unsheathed her knife. Krishan took out his hatchet. "Gabe…" Clem said. "Are you staying here or coming with us?" He slowly looked at her.

"I-I guess I'll come," he said slowly, dryly, and sadly. I nodded, then turned back towards the cabin. It had logs strewn together as a fence, and they were wrapped in barbed wire. There was a gate that only a human could lock and unlock. The cabin itself was one story with a few small windows. It looked dark inside.

"Let's go," I said. Quietly, the four of us walked. The leaves crunched under our shoes, and we darted behind a few trees, maybe ten yards from the walkers.

That's when I saw. There was a barn a few feet behind the gate, and pigs and goats were inside it. That's what they were after. I turned to Krishan, and we nodded. Sneakily, I rushed out from behind the tree and stabbed one walker through the back of the head. The other two turned around, and Krishan batted one down with his hatchet. Then Clem ran up and stabbed the other one. Gabe walked towards us slowly, looking down. I brushed my hands on my pants and rubbed my wrist again.

"Well… that was fun!" I exclaimed. "Let's check this place out, shall we?" So I walked towards the gate and opened it, and held it open for the rest of the people as they walked onto the grounds.

Krishan and Clem took the front entrance, while Gabe and I looped around back, just to be safe.

"How are you holding up?" I asked, trying to make some short conversation. I hadn't really talked to Gabe since that encounter on the bridge.

"I'm fine. Why do you care?"

"Sorry, man. Just trying to make some conversation."

"Yeah, well I don't need your pity. So take it somewhere else."

"Seriously. Are you doing ok? Like, up here." I motioned at my head. He sneered away from me. _Ok…_ So I walked ahead and looped towards the back. There was a back door with a screen that lead directly into a large room, presumably the living room. I saw a few more windows. When we finished the circle, Clem and Krishan were talking, and looked ready to bust into the cabin.

"We good?" Krishan asked. I nodded. "Ok then. On three. One. Two." He pushed and the door swung open. The rest of us cautiously walked in, weapons ready, and lights scanning the rooms for walkers or people.

We opened into a living room. It had a cowskin rug and leather furniture. A stuffed deer hung above a rocky fireplace. Wooden cabinets lined some walls. To the right was a small kitchen, and to the left was a hallway, presumably with the bedrooms and a bathroom or two connecting to it.

Krishan walked in last, and he flicked on a light switch. The room burst to life as lights sprung on.

"Holy shit, they have electricity!" I exclaimed.

"We still need to check the bedrooms. Let's be quiet," Clem advised. Krishan banged his hatchet against the wall a few times, trying to draw out walkers. No sounds. I lead as Clem and I walked through the hallway.

The first door was to my right. Clem moved past me. _One, two, three!_ I pushed the door open and leapt inside. Nothing. An empty bedroom, but it was nicely made. I moved along. Clem had just cleared the bedroom to the left. There was still two more doors. She nodded at me and we proceeded. I would take the door on the right again, her on the left. We approached quietly and simultaneously. I placed my hand on the cold doorknob. I shut my eyes and inhaled.

 _Bam_. I sprung into the room. Nothing, again. It was clean and empty. Clem found more of the same. "Well, let's tell 'em," I said. We walked into the living room. "We're all good. It's clean and empty." Krishan smiled.

*Two days later*

 _I really don't think this will be a good idea. He's not going to like it. It's been over a week since Javier's death, and he still hasn't been_ himself. _I hope he isn't going through what I went through, but I doubt Krishan's plan will help him at all._

Krishan knocked on Gabe's door. Clem and I stood next to him in the hallway. "Gabe, hey man," Krishan called. "Listen. I-" Suddenly, the door was thrown open by Gabe.

"What?" He looked angry. His eyes were red and swollen, face pale. His beanie was gone. It was the first time I had seen him without it. His dark brown hair was matted against his head. He wore a snarl on his face.

"Umm… well… I am going on a supply run, and I was wondering if you would like to join me. I think it would be… good… for you to, ya know, get out there. We won't be gone long."

"Really?" Krishan nodded. Gabe looked at Clem. She gave the slightest head nod. He squinted at her. It was like watching a tennis match. They went back and forth, making differing facial expressions. Krishan and I watched. Clem stepped off, mentally. She basically said ' _fine. Do whatever._ ' This tactic always works, because it makes the man think that she is playing you. Like you know she cares when she acts like she doesn't care, so it makes you do it anyways. So, of course, Gabe gave in.

"Fine," he sighed. "It'll be quick. Just let me get my things." Krishan smiled. I walked into the living room, and grabbed the slip of paper I had written out our grocery list on.

"Seeds, gas, cables, food, candles, yada yada. I got it." Krishan shoved the slip into his pocket. "Alright." Krishan and Gabe stood at the door, looking at us. "We'll be back in a few hours, a day at most. See you soon." And with that, Krishan closed the door, Gabe just ahead of him. Clem was still looking out the window when I turned and walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself some crackers. _They'll be fine. They know how to take care of walkers. It's not like Gabe is a psychopath or anything._

"Grab me some," Clem said. I grabbed a few extra crackers and walked over to the couch. She plopped herself down at one end, and I sat on the other end and handed her the crackers.

We sat in silence for a minute. "You think this place is permanent?" She asked.

"I hope so. It's nice, quiet, and we have food here. I don't know about anywhere else." She pursed her lips. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just…"

"What? You can tell me."

"I am worried about Gabe. He just hasn't been the same since Javi."

"Gee, ya think?"

"He wasn't always like that. I don't know why. He was nice, caring when we first met. But now… I don't know. He has been more… prone to set off, especially since you arrived. Did you say anything to him?"

"Nope. I thought he was just like that."

"Well, I don't know." She cracked off a piece of her cracker and ate it. "I think he is just going through a lot. We all are. Hopefully you're right, and this place is good. We can make it work, living here."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I hope." I nodded and finished my second cracker.

"How are you doing?" She turned towards me. "Like, really. How have you been. You ok?" I was asking sincerely.

She turned away and bit into her cracker. "I have been… ok. Things have been hard, as usual. It has just been… hard. The apocalypse is hard."

"You don't have to tell me." She wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"I know it's stupid and… it may sound like I am grasping for attention, but… sometimes I think about how life would be. How life could be if this never happened. I would never have met the people I did, not lost the people I did. Life would have been so much easier."

"That life was hard too. It was just a different kind of hard." (Shut your face hole, I'm tired of this crap).

"I guess, but it's not… life and death hard."

"There are worse things than death." She pursed her lips again.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." I scooted a little closer.

"You know that some people just… weren't meant for this. Living in whatever this is now. If you had said that I would be where I am now six years ago, I would be like 'pshh, you're full of it' but… looking back at it… I see what they saw. They had a point. Some people are more built for living like this. It's just how the world is now."

"You really think that?"

"You want me to be honest?" She nodded. "I don't think I was meant to last this long. I think about what happened, and what life could be like… on the other side. It just… consumes me sometimes. I think that other people were meant to take my place. Back when I was in the eye of that walker heard, when mom died, she saved me. I would have been dead. I probably should be dead so many times now, but… heh, here I am." I smiled. "I was weak before. I was. I had no experience, and I was just _not strong._ When my sister died, then my brother, then my mom, I still had no idea what it meant to be strong. I found out myself that being strong wasn't about weights, it wasn't even about how much you lose. It's about how much you can lose and still get back up to take another loss. If there is a God, I hope he realizes that. That, after everything I-we-everyone have been through, everyone who is alive now is strong. In one way or another, they are. Because those who are alive have witnessed the worst kinds of things and gotten up again." I stopped. She was looking at me, a slight smile on her face. Then she turned away again. She was thinking. "What is it?"

"Do you think Gabe is strong? Considering where he is, mentally, right now?" She asked. "You and I both know he isn't in the best place right now."

"Believe me, I know."

"So?"

"I don't know. He has seen a lot. If we can pull himself together, then yes. But right now, I don't know."

"You want some more crackers?"

"Yes please!" She smiled and got up. I laid back on the couch, and kicked my feet up on the foot rest.

 _Snap._ I ripped bark off of a tree that sprouted just next to the gate. I grabbed two pieces.

"Clem? I got us some toothbrushes." She came out of her room.

"What the hell? This isn't a toothbrush."

"Yeah, you just bite into it and it'll clean your teeth."

"Come on Noah, I'm not biting into your wood." (Alright… I'll let that one slide...)

"I promise it works. Like this," I stuck the branch in my mouth and started gnawing on the wood. She crosser her arms over her chest.

The door was thrown open. The sound shocked me and I leaped back, in between Clem and the door. Gabe stood in the doorway. He was panting, and looked shock.

"Gabe, what happened!?" Clem inquired.

"Where's Krishan?" I asked. He looked to overwhelmed to answer. "WHERE IS KRISHAN?" I screamed. I rubbed my face. _No. This isn't happening._

He opened his mouth to speak.


	35. Chapter 35

… **Telltale owns TWDG**

Chapter 35

"He-he… he's dead." Gabe said it with such finality, such deliberance, such certainty. I stumbled backwards, grabbing onto the arm of the couch. My breathing became constricted. I shut my eyes. _No no no._ I felt some tears leak from my eyes. _God damnit! Are you fucking kidding me? Why in the fucking cunty shitfaced cocksucking dickface shitbag FUCK. WHY?_ I dried some tears.

"Tell me exactly what happened," I said dryly while looking at the floor. My head raised. "Gabe, tell me. What happened?" Gabe licked his lips.

"I-I-we were running, and he slipped. His hatchet came loose and cut his leg open. And then walkers came-and I- he couldn't move-I just-" _Is this fucker saying what I think he's saying._ "There were just so many- And I tried. I did! But-"

"Did you leave him?"

"Wh-I-uh- listen there-"

"DID YOU FUCKING LEAVE HIM?"

"Noah," Clem said as a warning.

"Did you?" Gabe looked down. "Fucking pussy. You fucking _pussy._ Haha. I can't believe you." I rubbed my mouth. "Ok." I turned away, towards the hallway. "Gabe."

"Noah, I am-"

"Get out of here, before I beat your fucking ass to a pulp." I admit. I was enraged. Menacing. It was like a spike had been driven through my chest. It hurt all over, and I was angry. Krishan didn't deserve to die.

"Noah, please, I didn't-" I turned around and smashed my fist right into his face. _**Yes.**_ That was so satisfying. He crumpled into the ground.

"Noah! Stop!" Clem called. I reached down, picked Gabe up by the collar, and locked eyes with him. I was not stopping. Then, I smiled as I brought my fist down on his face again. And again. "You-fucking-pussy-can't-grow a pair-fucking shitbird-" I said in between each hit.

I was thrown backwards onto the ground mid-punch. Clem grabbed my arm and tossed me. "Fucking stop, Noah!" She turned back towards Gabe. "Oh God." Yeah, I kinda gave Gabe a full beating. His nose was bloody, and one eye was swollen shut. His lips were cracked in two places.

"I'm going to look for him." I got up.

"No, you are not!" Clem said.

"Gabe just fucking left him!" I pointed out. "He could still be out there, dead or alive. Now," I turned to the bloody pulp that was Gabe's face. "Where is he?"

"A-about a mile south of here," he coughed.

"I'll be back."

"Noah, you-" Clem called, but I slammed the door. I needed to find my friend.

I set out, breezing past the gate. It was only just then that I realized I only had my knife on me. The air was thick and humid, the night just upon us. I was in twilight, with the moon sun just under the horizon. Small droplets of rain were starting to come down, but it looked like it would storm some more, and a lot harder. But it didn't matter, Krishan mattered.

 _Oh man, what am I going to do if I find him just dead. Oh fuck!_ I ran my hands through my hair as I picked up my pace. _Why the fuck does this always happen to me? Why does everyone I care about just die?_

This train of thought spiraled out of hand. _Should I love Clementine? If this pattern continues, then… I am just endangering her. Oh fuck!_ More tears started streaming down my face. _Why? I can't love anyone else. I can't lose anyone else. But I have to love. It makes me still human._ My mind was torn. I wanted to love, but I couldn't care.

I was like Clementine. I felt that. Why she denied the relationship. I felt that now. She was scared, just like I am now. She can't get that close to anyone because then losing them would hurt even more. Was I too selfish to want her like this? If the same fate awaits her as awaited everyone I loved, is it worth it to even try? I felt all of that right now. My mind buzzed with electricity and I couldn't control myself. Everything was rushing through my head. I was overwhelmed. Too many thoughts. Screaming. Yelling. Fighting. Walkers snarling and eating. Fighting. Memories. Vivid, vivid memories. Flashbacks and visions. My head was buzzing. Yelling. Blood everywhere. _She saved me_. I slammed my eyes shut, trying to forget. They came rushing back all too quickly.

I slammed my fist into a tree. _Ow_. My knuckles split open, and blood flowed out smoothly. But the memories, so vivid, started to fade towards the back of my mind. Pain was the only way to draw them away.

I took a deep breath. _Krishan is what matters. Keep it together. Go find him._

I ran for a while, until I felt like I reached a mile. I looked around. The rain was coming down lightly but evenly. The moon was irrelevant under the tree canopy. I unsheathed my knife.

"Krishan!" I whispered as loud as I could whisper. "Where are you?" Nothing. Just the soft patter of rain. My wavy hair, now flat and reaching my shoulders in the back and reaching my lips in the front, was matted against my face. I brushed it out of the way. "Come on man, give me something if you're out here!" Nothing. I ran up a little, past a few trees. "Krishan!? Come on!" A few leaves rustled to my right. "Krishan?" I slowly approached the mound. It was a bunch of leaves, and it looked like it was stacked over something. "Krishan? Hey, are you here?" I brushed a few wet leaves away. Just a few sticks sat there. Probably a trap never set. _Damnit._

I left the sticks and kept walking towards south, though it was getting hard to tell.

"N-no-Noah?" I heard a weak voice say over the rain. _He's alive! Holy shit!_

"Krishan!" I ran towards the voice. I couldn't see anything between the rain and the darkness. "Where are you?"

"Here." I scanned the darkness until I saw a weak limp hand sticking out of a clump of dirt. He looked terrible. His usually dark face pale, his eyes had dark bags. There were some pools of blood around his legs.

"Oh my god!" I rushed over to him. "You're alive! I can't believe I found you. Holy shit. What-how-"

"Shut up," he coughed. "I knew you would find me." I thought I saw a tear, but it was hard to tell with the rain. "How… what did Gabe say?"

"Holy shit. I nearly fucking killed him! He said you fell, and cut yourself, and then walkers came, and he said he fucking left you! I knew I could find you. I needed the truth. I had a sneaky fucking feeling he was lying."

"He was." _Fucking bastard!_ I slammed my fist into the dirt. "Noah, listen to me. He is _not_ what he says. Did he act innocent?"

"Of course." Krishan shook his head. With a strained effort, he lifted himself up so he was sitting upright. He threw the leaves off.

I turned and nearly threw up. My mouth tasted the vomit. Krishan's legs were completely shredded. I saw cuts, and flesh and bones and pooling blood. Then I saw the hand clasped over his abdomen. Blood was leaking from there too. I saw the bite through his hand. "Holy shit. Krishan, I-" He threw up his hand. I shut my eyes again. _No._ I wiped my face again.

"You need to listen to me. I am dying. And you need to know how, and figure out why. Because Gabe… he is dangerous." He paused. His voice was cold, raspy, and strained. He slowly spelled out every word. I grasped his shoulder, and nodded.

"We were walking. Towards that pharmacy through here. I asked him how he was doing. Suddenly, he goes on this rant about Javier dying. I didn't catch it, but he said something about living up to what Javier said. Meeting Javier's expectations. Out of nowhere, he stops me. He looked… crazy, Noah. Not in his right mind. He turned away. At this point, I was seriously concerned. He looked torn, like he was arguing with himself." _Oh no._ I thought about my own mental conflict when mom died. It was so hard, so terrible. "I asked him again if he was ok. He said, 'I don't know' then…" he coughed, and blood splattered on the ground. I was squatting next to him.

"Krishan, tell me. Please." He looked back towards me.

"He cut my legs open. I yelled out, and he cut them up with his own two hands. Then he knocked me unconcious. Next thing I know, I was dragged here. And I was bitten." He started crying for real this time. "He, he said that he wasn't strong enough to kill yet, but that this wasn't his 'final challenge.' Then, he said two things that made me pray to Vishnu that you would find me. 'I will get her,' which I assume means-" He broke into another fit of coughing. His breathing was rackety and forced. "I assume means Clementine. Which, however you feel about her, I hope you know," He smiled faintly. "And then he said, 'Noah will not stop me. I'll be ready to kill him.'" My mind shook with this new information. _That fucking bitch, lied to my face and now he wants to kill me and 'take' Clementine. I'm gonna fucking kill him. I'll FUCKING KILL HIM!_

"Noah?" I must have looked strongly intimidating. Menacing. I was infuriated all over again.

"Noah, promise me something." He was becoming more and more unstable. He was close, on the edge. My mood changed from angry to sad again. I smiled and clasped his hand.

"What, I'll do it."

"Don't-don't force anything. No one has to die. If-if you have to fight, don't engage it. Remember what you said to me? 'Everyone deserves a second chance.' He does too."

"Krishan!"

"Noah, please." He coughed some more. He was fading fast.

 _Shit! I want to kill that fucking son of a bitch, but… Krishan…_

"I… I'll try. But if he does anything, I am going to fucking kill him." He looked at me, and he was sad.

"Noah, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. Not for anything. I promise."

"I do. And I am. I'll say- hi to… Diane… wherever we go," He smiled, and his eyes shut. For the last time. I pursed my lips, tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I am sorry." I balanced the tip of my knife on his temple. I turned away. _Squelch._ Without turning around, I grabbed a few leaves, and laid them across his face. "I'm sorry."

The rain was splattering ever harder on the soil. I walked back to the cabin, trying to dry my face. It now seemed permanently wet, either from rain or tears. I was never sure which one.

 **Damn, that was hard for me to write.**

 **So if you guys couldn't tell, this story is coming close to its end. A bunch of things will happen in the next few chapters. Right now, after this chapter, I am planning on making no more than six more chapters. This stories time is almost up. Let me know if you want a sequel, bc I may or may not already be sorta writing one. But yeah. Enjoy the rest of the story! Review and comment, I appreciate it.**


	36. Chapter 36

**It was only real the last time… Telltale owns TWDG**

Chapter 36

 _Gabe… that fucking traitor… I made a promise to Krishan… but if he makes one wrong move, I am going to fucking end him._

I was mentally prepping myself for the argument, and possible fight ahead. The emotion that had just washed over me, I used it. I put it on a flame and lit it under my ass. I was going to have Gabe's mental head on a platter. If Krishan's claims were true, then Gabe is a murderer. And I don't want him living in that cabin, not with myself and Clementine there. If he really is that crazy… If he really is what Krishan said… If he is going through what I had to suffer through...

I saw the flickering lights of the cabin in the night. I had ran back, and the rain was starting to pour. Wet leaves and mud splattered all over my jeans and boots. My jacket was soaked.

I stormed in. Water and mud flailed in around me. Gabe was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, and Clem was standing above him, treating his eye. It was still swollen and purple. His nose had stopped bleeding, and his lips looked recently stitched. My (not so) levelheaded approach dived out the window as soon as I saw his face. I was reinfuriated.

"You motherfucker," I spat.

"Noah, what did you see?" Clem asked, still stitching Gabe's eye.

"I saw Krishan! Yeah, he was still alive. Faded, but alive. He was bitten. You wanna know what he said?"

"Noah, I swear, I'm sorry. I just-"

"No! Shut the fuck up!" I yelled. My anger manifested itself in my tone, my words, my hatred for what this fuck-up had done. He killed my friend, I wasn't going to be all lolly-dolly with him about it. It became animate. It condensed into this sub-concious effort in my mind to just… I made a promise to Krishan that I wouldn't kill him, and it was taking all my willpower not to. "He told me that Gabe cut his legs open and left him for dead. I found him, bitten and nearly gone. He died right next to me!..." I sighed. "I had to put him down! This motherfucker lied to both of us straight to our faces, Clem!" Clem looked shocked. She turned to Gabe, stepping away from him.

"Is this true?"

"No!" _Motherfucker._

"Bullshit!" I screamed. "You know it. Krishan also said you were scared. Scared to kill him yourself." Gabe looked down. "Fucking liar. Fucking traitor!"

"I didn't do it! Stop calling me a liar! It wasn't me!" He yelled.

"You fucking-" I stomped towards him. Clem stepped forward and put her hand on my chest.

"Stop. Alright. We need to-"

"Listen, Clem. Krishan told me more. Things we have to discuss without this little shitbird around. But now… I need to get him to tell the truth." I turned towards him, nudging Clem aside. Fire still lit my eyes. "You said you left him. He said you basically killed him. Why would a dying man, my dying friend, lie to me like that? Give me a reason to believe your sorry ass."

"I-He did. I didn't do it. I.. couldn't do it anyways. Look at me! How could I?"I sneered.

"Clementine, I think we need to have a discussion."

"I need to-"

"This isn't up for debate. Come on." I grabbed her arm. She inhaled sharply, but followed. Gabe was left in the kitchen, looking glum and guilty. _I am so gonna bust his ass._

I lead Clementine into a bedroom.

"Noah, we need to-"

"Hey." I snapped a finger. (I realize now that may have been rude, but I was urgent. This news could save our lives. I needed to get her attention. Don't hate (I know, super angry but still a gentleman. I am such a good person. (Also I apologize for being a little excessive with the swearing, but I was mad, ok?))). "Remember that time, when you almost got raped and then I saved you and then you told me to 'listen very carefully'?" She nodded, even if she did look a little pissed that I used the word 'saved'. "Well, now is one of those 'listen' times, ok. I need you to listen to me carefully.

Krishan told me that Gabe said some… very interesting things. Disturbing things. He said that, and I quote, 'I will get her'." Clementine was visibly shocked, repulsed.

"What the fuck?" (My thoughts exactly). "Why would he say that?"

"You know he is talking about you, right?" She nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose. "He… he also said that nothing would stop him from… killing me." She inhaled deeply.

"Oh my God. Why?"

"Krishan said 'he was acting strange, talking about Javier and what his plans were for him, and how he should do what was right for him' and all that. It is really disturbing. I didn't want to set him off out there." She nodded again.

"What do we do?"

"He's too dangerous. Look what he did with Krishan. I say we kill him, or make him leave and never come back."

"We can't just kill him!"

"So we send him away."

"We aren't even going to try and help him?"

"You think I'm a fucking psychologist?"

"You can sure as hell act like one when you want to."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah."

"Cool, but not helping. Why can't we just kill him?"

"Really? You want to just… end it like that?"

"We don't know what he'll do. We don't know what he can do. He could kill us tonight. We don't know anything. Javier's death seemed to really… shake him up. Now I am scared he is going through something like I went through, with mom. And he is handling it a _lot_ worse. Point is, he's a loose cannon and he'll go off. We can't be around when that happens." I inched towards her just a slight bit. "I don't want you to be around when it does. Which is _why_ we have to just end it now."

"Just because he may be a little unstable doesn't justify killing him!"

"A little? Are you kidding me?" She crossed her arms."So we send him away, and if he ever comes back, I'll have his head on a platter."

"First thing in the morning."

"Are you fucking serious! It's like you want a murderer to stay under our roof for a night!"

"No! It's dark and rainy, plus we need to organize supplies for him. We'll send him on his way forever first thing in the morning." _No! That's stupid._

"That's a really stupid plan." She tilted her head, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Ughghghgh," I moaned. "Fine. God." _This is going to bite us in the ass._

Clem and I walked out of the bedroom. "Gabe," Clementine said in a blunt voice. "Noah and I have come to the conclusion that you can't stay here. First thing in the morning, you are outta here. We will pack you a supply bag, and you will never, _ever_ come back. Understand?" Gabe looked mildly shocked.

"But, I- I didn't-"

"Shut your trap, asshat. It's final."

"So I don't get a say? I can't say what-"

"No, you don't get a say. Because murderers and liars don't get charity. And you are sleeping out on the couch tonight. You do anything tonight and I will fucking end you. Comprende, idiota?" He nodded. "Good."

"Can... can I talk to Clem for just, like, five minutes. Alone?"

"No!"

"Yes, Noah." She responded harshly. Then she lifted her jacket. She had her gun right there, sitting in the back of her pants. "I can handle it." I made a low growl in the back of my throat, but I managed to turn around, and slam the door to my room.

I was waiting on the edge of my bed. There was no way I was going to rest whenever Gabe was out there, talking to Clem. I wouldn't sleep until I knew they were finished.

I heard a scuttling outside. Hurriedly, I rushed to my door and opened it a crack. Clem was storming back to her room. She looked pretty upset, so I stepped out.

"Hey, what-" I was cut off by her slamming the door. _Yep. She's upset._ So now I was upset. I stomped out of the room, towards the couch where Gabe would be sleeping. He was laying on the couch, his head, still bare of beanie, was resting on his arm. He was staring at the ceiling.

"What did you say to her?" I sat on the coffee table, and whispered with anger. Clementine didn't need to know I was talking to him, about her.

"Nothing, man."

"Bullshit. Tell me."

"It's none o your business."

"Gabe, don't play games with me." I leaned forward. "Now what the fuck did you tell her?" Very slowly, he turned to look at me. He held eye contact, both of our gazes unwavering. But his eyes were cold… dead. They had no feeling, nothing to them. They looked empty.

"Fuck off." That was all he said to me. I balled my fist.

"Gabe, do I look like I'm in the mood for your bullshit? Tell me."

"Fuck. Off." He repeated.

"I swear to God I'll kill you!" I said as my teeth ground into each other.

"DO IT!" He screamed, nearly at the top of his lungs. "JUST FUCKING DO IT ALREADY!" I was taken aback by his sudden anger, sudden change. Like something in his body snapped. I clenched my jaw.

"I'll see you never again tomorrow morning, asshole." I turned and walked away. As I reached the corner, I turned back towards him. He was _smiling._ Fucking smiling! _He really is fucking crazy…_

I dismissed the dipshit from my mind. I needed sleep. It was already nearly midnight, and it was going to be an early morning, I would make sure of it.


	37. Chapter 37

**Oh boy… Telltale owns TWDG**

Chapter 37

I was stumbling darkly through the night forest. Rain was pouring down, soaking me from head to toe. Mud kept appearing, making me slip and fall. I was dirty, and I was running. I didn't know what I was running from.

Then the memories flooded back. I was in a loop. This is where Krishan lay. I stumbled blindly until I found his corpse. He was dead. I knelt down next to his deformed rotting body. The night turned quiet. The rain stopped. The wind ceased to blow. Leaves stopped falling in mid-air. Rain pellets were at a standstill. Time had frozen. I looked around. I seemed to be the only living thing, the only moving thing in my immediate vicinity. It was so… eerily quiet.

A sudden snatch made me tumble backwards. Krishan had grabbed my leg. And he was alive. I shouted, but he put his finger to his lips. I was panting heavily, and my hands were digging into the watery mud.

"Noah, shhhh. Its me." I nodded, trying to steady my breathing.

"What the fuck… you're dead. What's going on?"

"You idiot," he grinned. "You're dreaming, obviously."

"What?" I laughed. ALL these questions just like. _Pow_ right into my head. "How are you… what? How can you talk to me?" He shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know, this is your dream." He stated blandly. "But, I think that you know more than you care to admit, because I am about to tell you stuff you already know." I was taken aback.

"Not sure I follow."

"It's ok. For instance, you can hear that, right?" I turned my head slightly. There was a soft patter of rain, gently falling far away from me.

"Yeah."

"You need to wake up soon. Anyways, ah! Here it is! Listen." I turned my head again. There was a soft whisper of wind, gently blowing. It crescendoed to a big drop, almost a scream, then it was quiet again, just a soft whisper. The patter of the rain grew a little louder, but it was still too far away. Krishan smiled. "If I were you, I would wake up now. Things are about to get hairy. Almost as hairy as me!" He chuckled and stroked his beard.

"What do you mean? How do you know this?"

"No, Noah. _You_ know this. I know you do, and you are wasting time."

"Just tell me how this works!"

"I am a figment in your head Noah. These sounds are what you should be worried about." The wind was gone, but the rain was loud. It grew louder and louder until it was deafening. It was pouring on top of me. _What the hell?_

 _Boom!_ I rocketed up. I was sweating. That was first. Then, the noise. It was so loud. They were banging on my doors and windows. Walkers. They had flooded inside the house. There may have been hundreds. And I was trapped in my room. They could break in any second. _Holy shit, holy shit!_ I leaped out of bed to put on some clothes and get ready. There pounding was getting ever louder. A hinge blew off the door. A rock flew, cracking the glass window. I snatched as much supplies as I could. _I hope Clem is doing alright._ My thoughts diverted to her as I panicked to grab everything.

Then the door broke. Another hinge popped, and _pinged_ off the window, deepening the crack. I was lucky it was a narrow entrance. My wrist was better, and I had almost full use of it. And for that, I am thankful. I jammed Bor through a walkers skull, then ripped my knife out and stabbed another one. I kicked one back, and slammed another one down with Bor. They were still piling in the room. _How the hell did they ever get in here?_ I questioned as another one bit the carpet. My knife got lodged in one's skull, so I whipped out my pistol and shot four down. Two more fell with two strokes of Bor. Blood flew everywhere, landing on my body and ruining the nice carpet. I was sure that the red that painted my vision now was pure survival, adrenaline. There was no feeling to it. I needed to live. This feeling was something I knew to well, something I will never forget. The pure rush of fighting for your life. But this time, I wasn't going to get caught in the eye. Mom wasn't going to save me from them. I was.

The window shattered behind me, and a few more crawled in from behind me. _Oh fuck, why me!?_ I smashed one's head in with my foot, and jammed Bor through two more skulls. Three more bullets. Two stabs and a swipe. _Crunch_. They kept coming, though it was a less frequent piling in. There were maybe about thirty still left. The floor was so littered with bodies, I couldn't step anywhere without feeling the give of dead flesh under my feet. Three pushed against me, and I threw them away. I back into a corner, against the wall. I kicked them away, but they kept piling up. I drew my pistol, fired the rest of my bullets. Some dropped, but still more kept coming. I kicked two more back, then reloaded. I had ten bullets left for about twenty five walkers. I didn't care about the noise. I shot until my clip was empty. They were still coming. I leaped on and over the bed. I felt them grab my foot and pull me backwards. I flipped over and jammed Bor through their heads. They still reached for me. Blood was all over the sheets. I felt the _squish_ of organs under my body. The stench alone was just horrific.

I looped around the room. They crawled behind me. I had an opening to get to the door, so, naturally, I raced out of the room. Walkers were coming in still through the hallway. I put them down quickly with some slices and stabs from Bor. _Clementine!_

"Hey! Over here. Come get me!" The walkers were at her door, but I dragged them away with the sound of fresh meat. They walked through the hallway towards me. A few more walkers were still filtering in through the doors, and I ended them rather quickly. I looked around the room. _How could I take the rest of them out?_ I found a spare clip I left out in the kitchen. I rushed over to it, and reloaded the gun. With nine accurate shots and a jam, I took out as many walkers as possible. The red in my vision had faded quite a bit. Out of the corner of my eye, I had seen the couch. It was empty. There was no blood. Gabe was gone. The red grew back just a bit.

I picked up Bor again. The walker I had lodged my knife into was walking towards me again. I stabbed him first, and tore my knife out. Now, only a few walkers stood before me. My adrenaline rush, my sudden strength and power were now faded. I took the rest of them out with a few swift moves. The adrenaline drained itself from my body. And I was left with the tired husk.

I took in my first real inhale since waking up. The floor was littered with bodies and permanently stained with blood and organs. It smelled completely horrible, like God had diarrhea after eating bad Taco Bell. I pinched my nose. _Clementine!_ My thoughts sprung back into action.

I raced over the many bodies to her room. Her door was locked. _No!_ I rammed into her door. I kicked and kicked until it fell down with a _crash_. I scanned the room. Her bed… empty. Clementine was gone.

 _Oh fucking… oh shit. No!_ I raced back out of the house. "Clementine!" No answer. "Gabe, you son of a bitch!" I yelled again, frantically. No answer, again. I dropped Bor in the house. A few walkers appeared out of the forest, I paid them no attention. I was freaking out. My hands started to shake. I was desperately scanning the area for something, but found nothing. It was like they had just disappeared. _Holy fucking shit. You have got to be kidding me._ I was all alone.

A glint, a slight change in the reflection off the moon, reflecting off the pouring rain, gave me hope. I saw a line. It looked like someone had dragged their foot in the mud. There were two sets of foot prints. The line ran into the forest.

 _Holy shit! Was this Clementine telling me something? Was she being held captive by Gabe. Was he taking her away? It makes sense, since he has said that he 'will get her'. That's why he had the walkers. He probably broke in, tied her up and left before the walkers could get in, leaving me to fend for myself against a small herd of them. That fucking cunty bitch pussy fuck-_ I ran on to swear a _lot_ more in my head. But I needed to focus. It may sound crazy, but it was the most logical hunch I had (at the time). Why else would their be a boot print leading into the forest. The lightning struck in the background. Rain poured. Wind flew by. But I was determined.

Gabe took Clem. And I was going to get her back. I will if it's the last thing I ever do.

I sprinted after the line. It was only three or so minutes of running at top speed I realized I only had my knife on me. It would have to do.

I kept sprinting. I slipped on mud, and pulled myself back up just as quickly. The mud print was getting lighter, but it was all I had as a track. Lighting struck in the distance, temporarily lighting up the path. I ran, stumbling through the darkness, but this time, I was after a trail. I was not wandering aimlessly. I needed to find her.

Then the track abruptly ended. The rain was pouring down over all the mud. I couldn't see any more track. I got down on my hands and knees and tried to feel for anything. Nothing. I inhaled in frustration. _God damnit!_ Lightning struck again, and I was saved, kinda. A few feet in front of the end of the boot print, the lightning illuminated a shoe print. Three of them, heading straight. So I changed my tactic. I ran after those shoe prints. I ran and ran and ran. Eventually, I came across a hill.

"Clementine?!" I called out from the base of the hill. Nothing. I ran up the hill, slipping a bit on mud.

Finally, I reached the top. It was a flat field on the top, a green plateau. Grass and mud collected in piles and puddles. It was about the length and width of a quarter of a football field. And, in the distance, two figures. They were facing me, both of them. One was on their knees. Lightning struck again. I saw Gabe standing above her, looking back at me menacingly. And I saw Clementine, kneeling. She was bound and gagged. She looked firm, but I looked at her eyes. She was scared. I could tell. I stood on the opposite edge of the field. Rain pouring between us, with the bare lighting of the moon to illuminate the field. Rage burned hot inside me. _Gabe, you motherfucker._

 **Ohhhhhhh man! What is going to happen?! Review and comment please, I appreciate it. Love ya'll. See you in the next chapter. Don't hate me for this cliffhanger. :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**OH BOY. Here we go… I hope you enjoy! Telltale owns TWDG**

Chapter 38

I rapidly closed the distance between Gabe and I. Rain poured and collected everywhere on the soft earth. He was practically on the other end of the field. He stood, waiting for me. Nothingness filled his eyes. I could make out the figures a little better now, but it was still very dim. Lightning flashes in the distance was the only way I could make out clear expressions. After I was only about five yards from Gabe, I halted.

"Gabe… what the _fuck_ are you doing!?" He stood, unmoving. Then he smiled. Then started laughing. _He's really a fucking psycho. Clem and I should have killed him when we had the chance._

"Oh, poor Noah. You really don't understand, do you?" It unnerved me, how much he sounded like an experienced, malevolent villain, not a mental teenager. It almost made me feel bad for him. Almost.

"Don't understand what?" He laughed again.

"You won't stop me."

I smirked. "Oh really?" He took a step away from Clem, towards my right.

"You know, I am surprised you even made it past the walkers. I pretty much flooded the house. So, congrats for that. Too bad you won't live long enough to enjoy it." He sounded so… not like a kid. A _kid_! That's what he was… but now, he isn't. No one is, not in the apocalypse. You don't get that luxury. And it was scary. I remembered what had happened to everyone. And now… it was the _three_ of us! And we were all teenagers. And… during this hellish life, we matured faster that we could have known. We weren't kids anymore. And that made it all the more chilling as Gabe slowly circled me.

"You can't do this, Gabe. You can't just leave with her!"

"Oh… I already have. See, you may try and stop us, but, you can't. There is no hope, Noah." He tilted his head. "Don't you realize that? No hope. This world is fucked. Fucked beyond recognition, and Javier… he knew that. He knew it! He was good, too good. Too good for… this. And now… you are going to try and _stop me?_ Let me tell you something, Noah. How did you feel when your mother died?" I clenched my jaw. "Yeah, her. I saw it. I was hurt by it. I liked her, Noah. She was a good person. And she died. Now, Javier has met that same fate. And it feels… surreal." He paused, letting the rain fall on his face before turning to me, wearing a slight grin. "Everything feels like a dream. A blur. I feel like I am watching myself, but also like I am stronger. Like I can do anything and no one can stop me." He locked his cold eyes with mine. "Did you feel this way?"

"... Yeah, but no! It was-"

"See!" He turned and looked up at the sky. "I told you he would say it! I knew he would." Gabe was talking to air. "I knew it." I glanced at Clem. She looked just as freaked out as I was.

"Gabe… what did Javier say to you."

"Don't say his name." His body flipped back towards me, and his voice turned cold, almost raspy. "You don't get that. You didn't earn it."

"Gabe, tell me what Javier said to you." Gabe sneered.

"You don't know shit, ok Noah. _Shit_. There is _nothing_."

"There is always something, Gabe!" I explained. "And even if there is nothing, that doesn't mean you can't just go and do whatever the hell you want without consequences!"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Yes it does. There is no _rule_ anymore. No _law._ No _leaders._ There is nothing, just anarchy and entropy." He took some more steps around me. "Ever since Javier's death, there has been no _order_. Only death and carnage and loss and _no one cares!_ It's just how things are now. You have to understand that."

"Then why her?" I motioned to Clem.

"Because... "

"I'm not letting you take her. I can't… I _won't_ let you."

"You'll have to understand. Otherwise, you are going to die."

"Why? Gabe, I felt this too." My voice turned raw. "My mother died not that long ago too. But I came back! I am still here." I paused. "Don't do this, Gabe. Trying to force your view won't change the fact that there are still consequences." He stared at me, as if contemplating my words. A count of ten passed before he spoke again.

"No." He stated simply. "No. No, my view _is_ the only way!"

"You're fucking mental! Javier and everyone else has fucked with your head, Gabe!"

"Don't say his name!" He shouted.

"Javier, Gabe. Javier, Javi, Big J, whatever. Javier. I said his name." Gabe turned away in frustration.

"He said to watch out. He said not to let other people get in your way. He said to always do what you think is right. And _this_. This is right. Taking her is right. I know she knows I love her. And it is only right for what we can have happen, happen." He unsheathed his knife. I scoffed a bit internally, bit it was consumed by anger.

"Gabe, let Clem go. You can't just take her, against her will. So let her go, and then we can talk." He shook his head. "I won't let you take her. She deserves a choice."

"You won't have to." He turned and locked eyes with me. "Because I am going to kill you." I narrowed my eyes. My heart pounded in my chest. My face was beet red from the chilling wind and rain, but my body felt warm with the rush of adrenaline.

"I can't let that happen either."

"Too bad. Javier said it, and I mean it. Maybe you'll see her on the other side." I didn't know if he was referring to Clem or my mother. The tension of the moment focused my thoughts.

"She doesn't love you, Gabe!"

"I beg to differ."

"That's not the point. She is being held against her will. Can't you see that?"

"That's isn't important. You have to die. It's what is right." _Fine._ I heard a scream come from Clem. She was watching us, and I couldn't tell if rain or tears filled her eyes. I turned away from her and towards the kid who was once my friend, kinda. I unsheathed my knife. "You will die," he whispered. His hair flopped without his beanie to hold it. His face was contorted with confusion and rage. I saw it in his eyes, one still a bit blue, but both empty. Hollow. He only focused on what he thought was right. He was insane… he really believed what he said. He was crazy.

He had shifted into the gap of blur and reality. He was lost in the blur.

And then, he lunged.

He swung his knife towards my head. I ducked, but I could hear the _whoosh_ pass right over my head. He swung backwards, and I blocked his arm with mine. Seeing the opportunity, I punched him across his face. He stumbled towards the ground. I run up towards him and kneed him in the stomach, before shoving him into the ground. There he laid in a daze. I turned and rushed towards Clementine, who was still bound and gagged. Working quickly, I cut her bonds, then pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Watch out!" The first thing she yelled after her gag was torn out. Without hesitation, I tackled her to the ground and rolled us both away from a charging and ever angrier Gabe. I stood up over Clem, who was still dazed on the ground. Gabe sneered.

I leaped towards him, knife in hand. I swung, and he dodged. He grabbed my arm with his hand, and he slammed my hand into his knee. The knife tumbled out of my grasp as my fingers throbbed with pain. _That isn't good._ He swung his knife over his head, the point primed and aimed at my neck. I turned and grabbed his downcoming arm with my hand. We were locked. Both of our focus was on his knife. It was slowly inching its way towards my back. I pushed with all my strength, and finally I wrestled his nails free, and the knife clattered to the ground. I kicked it away. In response, he headbutted me. I tumbled backwards, pain ringing through my head.

He ran at me, forgetting completely about his knife. He tackled me into the dirt. The air flew out of my stomach. _Oof._ He tried to pin me, but I was able to wrestle him off, until I kneed him in the side and we disconnected from each other. I got up first, and I tried to lunge at Gabe. He was ready though, and he got below me. He slammed his fist into my gut. _Smack, smack, smack._ I felt like I had to throw up, and nausea rang throughout my abdomen. Clem ran up and hit Gabe away, running into him and tackling him like a pro football player. As I caught my breath, I saw Gabe sneer, then kick Clementine in the stomach. She flew back and landed on the earth with a _thud_. He turned quickly back towards me, like a wild cat, and we looked at each other, hatred full in each of our eyes. We had a quick mental conversation.

 _'You're dead.'_

 _Sorry bud, but I think that title belongs to you._

Then we charged, directly at each other. We slammed into each other like sumo wrestlers. The earth shook beneath us. Two tyrants locked arms. The music was at it's crescendo. We huffed. I could feel his hot breath bouncing off my ear. We both strained against the strength of the other. We stumbled backwards and forwards, trying to get the edge on one another. The rain pounded on our backs, and lightning only illuminated the strain in both our faces. He had a look of steel determination. I pushed, and he pushed back. Finally, we shoved each other apart, and we both stumbled to the ground. I could see Clem. She was still getting up as well. I see her, and the fire reignites in my gut. I push myself to my feet, and charged. Gabe just stood as I slammed my shoulder into his gut. All the air in his body _whooshed_ over my head out of his mouth. I carried him, and punched his kidneys too many times to count before smashing him into the ground. Mud and water erupted from the weight. He laid unmoving as I picked myself up. Then he coughed and spluttered back to life. Again to fight.

I sat on him, and raised my fist. And I punched him. Again and again. I stopped to grab a breath of air. Gabe spat blood from his mouth and sneered at me. Anger fueled my body, and I raised my fist again, but he was quicker. He did a quick punch right in my nose, and my head flew back. Then he brought up his legs and kicked me in the stomach. I flew backwards, and landed with a _thud_. My head slapped into a hard patch of mud. Pain raged throughout my body, and my head throbbed. I managed to look up, and saw a great sight. Clementine was kicking Gabe.

"You-fucking-I-can't-believe-" She said in between kicks. Then, I saw Gabe grab her leg mid-kick. He threw it above his head, then used her as a lever to pick himself up. Gabe looked at Clementine. And he raised his arm. And he clocked her right across the face. She stumbled and fell to the ground. _That bitch!_ My anger shot through the roof. I was so angry I leapt up, ignoring the raging pain, balled my fists, and nearly screamed. _He hurt Clementine._ I saw her on the ground, and I followed the gaze to Gabe. I traced his gaze, and saw what he was looking at. He was staring at his knife. Immediately, I burst into action. I rushed towards my knife, and so did he. He was quicker and got to his first. I was a few feet from mine when a hand yanked me back. Gabe. I barely had time to register the face before my entire left arm erupted in fire and pain. He had driven the knife hilt deep into my left shoulder.

"Agh!" I shouted. Gabe smiled through his cracked lips, and punched me right across the face, ripping the knife out. My arm screamed with pain. It felt as if it had been chopped off and frozen in dry ice, then nuked and reattached poorly.

Very luckily, I landed right on top of my knife. Gabe didn't know that. With my good arm, I snuck it under my body, and grabbed the hilt. I was huffing, my body aching with pain. Gabe approached menacingly, slowly. I sneered at him. Then, Clem burst into the scene. She slammed into Gabe with all her force. Her strength was amazing. He stumbled backwards, but he still was stronger. He grabbed her, and threw her back. His knife blade cut into her arm as she flew into the ground. I knew because a splat of _her_ blood landed on my neck. She collapsed. Gabe turned back to me, and smiled.

"What did I say, Noah. You. Will. Die." And he raised the knife. I took my chance. I lunged, knife in hand. Lightning struck. I sliced my knife.

Gabe was lucky, for I mistimed the swing. The blade cut a thin line across his stomach. Blood streamed out of the cut, but it was just a flesh wound. Nothing serious. Which meant I was screwed.

He stumbled back in shock. I tried to push myself up, but my arm flared with pain. Gabe lunged again. I pushed myself forward in an attempt to get away from him, but found myself at a halt, implanted in the ground by a knife.

My right leg blew up with pain. Gabe had lunged and drove the blade, again hilt deep through my right leg. My head lolled forwards. My entire body was pumping and throbbing with pain. I was dizzy, my vision blurry. Tears started to stream down my cheeks, or was it rain?

Painfully, I turned my throbbing head. I saw Gabe, standing, smiling.

"Stay away!" I croaked. In a weak attempt to save myself, I threw my knife at him. It passed right over his shoulder. Then he started laughing.

"Oh… pitiful, Noah. I expected better from you."

"If I had Bor, you'd be dead by now." I gritted through my teeth.

"Yeah, well you don't. Instead you have two badly bleeding stab wounds. And you're about to have three. One right here." He smiled and pointed at the center of his forehead. "I'll make it quick, Noah. I already said it." He smirked. It was that devilish, crazed smirk. I was done for. He leaned down and tore the knife out of my leg. I coughed and doubled over in pain. He walked slowly over to me, and, before I could get another look, he drove his foot into my ribs. My side burned as I flipped on my back. I could feel the blood pouring out of my leg.

He stepped over my corpse, knife in both hands. Time froze. The rain pellets froze in the air. Wind ceased. It was silent. Then, a soft voice. Gabe.

"Goodbye, Noah." He raised the knife.

 _Squish._ Rain and blood splattered over my body.

I opened my eyes.

Gabe stood over me, wide eyed. A knife bulging from his sternum. He gargled, breathed in, and toppled over. My knife still through his chest, he landed with a _thud_ on the ground. Mud splattered around him. Even with all the extra noise, I could hear his last breath perfectly. A slight and soft inhale, then silence.

And Clementine stood above me.

She had thrown me some bandages, and I wrapped them around my wounds. Very painfully, I might add. My femoral artery had not been severed, or else I'd probably be dead. After throwing me the bandages, Clementine sat against a tree. And we both collapsed into either a sleep or a silence. I can't remember.

I woke up, or sound brought me awake, or I regained consciousness, I don't know, something happened. I opened my eyes to an early sunrise. The sky was coated with gray and blue, the sun just peeking over the horizon. It wasn't raining, and the dew had collected on plants and grass and myself. It was a nice, peaceful setting.

I heard the sound of shoveling. I turned my head, and my body decided to remind me of the pain I had experienced. My leg and arm burned hot like fire. I grimaced and looked towards the sound. Clementine stood with a shovel. How she got said shovel? I have no idea. She looked as if she was filling a deep hole. Then I realized it was a grave. Gabe's grave.

With much effort, and a lot of pain, I managed to stand. My left arm hung limply at my side and I limped with my bad leg, over to her. She turned to look at me. I saw her blink rapidly a few times before turning back towards the dirt. Eventually, I managed to hobble next to her. I watched in silence for a few seconds. She was nearly done filling his grave. I couldn't see the body.

"Hey," I said with my dry voice. She stuck her shovel into the dirt. "Thank you. Really. You… you saved my life." She filled more dirt, then spiked the shovel into the dirt. Clementine turned towards me.

"How's your arm? Your leg?"

"They're ok. I'll be fine, thanks to you."

"Noah…"  
"No, it's true. I would be dead without you."

"And I'd probably be like an abused slave or something worse without you."

"Well, I still issue you a thanks. Sincerely." She turned away, back towards the grave.

"Gabe…"

"Clementine, he was… crazy, for lack of a better term. He lost it. He was somewhere else mentally. And he wasn't coming back. Not from that, not like I did." I paused. "I'm sorry."

"He… I-"

"Hey, you said it yourself. You could be someplace terrible right now. I couldn't let that happen." I grabbed her shoulder. "I _wouldn't_ let that happen." She blinked a few more times. It almost looked like she was blinking water out of her eyes. She smiled a tiny bit, then turned towards him.

"Before you… showed up… a way long time ago... Gabe and I…"

I stepped back. "You're kidding me?"

"No. It wasn't-we weren't a _thing_. But we… hung out alot. It was that kind of deal. I thought I liked him. Then I… wasn't sure. And I didn't want to. And then AJ… and I just couldn't."

"Well… hopefully he rests somewhere peacefully." I looked up. "Maybe he'll find Javier up there, somewhere. I hope he can find his peace, be himself again..." I pursed my lips, and inhaled the fresh cold morning air. "Did you put him down?" I asked after a few moments had passed.

"Yeah." Her voice cracked a tiny bit. More silence passed in the peaceful morning.

"Are you sure you're ok to walk?" Clementine asked. I nodded, pretty confident. Then I nearly took a spill at a patch of mud. My leg was burning with a little less heat than last night. "Here, let me help you down the hill." She said. She wrapped her arms around my ribs and helped me walk down the muddy slope.

As soon as we got down, we headed back towards the cabin. It was the only place we knew. So we walked, well she walked, I hobbled. She didn'tr let go of me, and I didn't to her.

 **Oh. My. God.**

 **Guys.**

 **The novel is almost to a conclusion. We have only a few more chapters left.**

 **I sincerely hope you enjoyed the story so far. Next chapter is a long one (like 6k words). Anyways, please review! I would appreciate it greatly. I will se you all in the next chapter! Peace.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Man… Telltale owns TWDG**

 **EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT**

 **IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE, DON'T READ**

Chapter 39

I blinked the goop out of my eyes. The sun had risen, and my curtain had been opened. I felt to my right in the bed. It was empty. She must be up.

I pulled the sheets off my bare body before slipping into some underwear, jeans, and a black polo. I pulled on my slippers, something she had gotten me for two years, I think. I smiled at that memory before tugging them on, and walking out of the door.

I walked down the hallway. It was darker than the room, because no natural light shone upon it. I exited into the living room and kitchen. She was still nowhere to be found. I searched around the living room… and found nothing. I did find a small bowl inside the sink. She must have eaten some breakfast without me.

I turned my attention to the farm out front. It was a wonder we managed to keep it alive this long. I guess the walkers we hung outside really did keep them away. When the herd passed us, I didn't think it would work. But it did. I opened the front door and checked outside. I was greeted with a nice cool breeze that countered the already oppressive heat of the sun.

"Hey Billy." I smiled at our single male goat. He was surrounded by three female companions, but I always preferred Billy. The females tended to get anxious easily. I turned towards the other stalls. "Aww, Richard? Are you ok?" I peeked into the stalls of the pigs. We had seven of them, three males and four females. Richard was again my favorite. She insisted that she loved all of them equally, but I knew Aqua was her favorite. Aqua and Brazil sat in the shade, while Richard was lying down. "You sick buddy?" The pig snorted weakly. "Damn. I'll be back in a second, ok?" I clapped the wood and turned around. _I bet she's in the garden._

I opened the front door, walked through the living room, and peeked out the back door that lead into our makeshift garden. We had tomatoes, potatoes, and carrots. She was hunched over the tomatoes with gloves and a spade, her back to me.

I smiled a bit to myself, and just stood there, watching her work for a minute. Then, casually, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself a slice of bread. We had managed to snag like a hundred loaves from the store, but we picked them clean. Now we were down to sixty loaves. We used the bread as sparingly as possible. I grabbed a carrot, chopped it halfway, then rolled the bread in a carrot burrito. It tasted pretty bad, but it was healthy and filling.

 _Maybe I should surprise her. I did take that razor a while back…_ I finished my burrito and walked into the bathroom. I snatched the shaving cream, grabbed the razor, and shaved. I had only started growing it out for a week, but my now twenty ish year old character was growing facial hair at a rapid rate. Honestly, I didn't keep track of my age. After about seventeen, dates got really blurry, so I just gave up. I knew I was somewhere in my early twenties, but that was it. I knew she was also in her early twenties, but since she is a year younger, maybe she's in her late teens, like 19. I had no idea now. I scolded myself for not knowing. She was so important, I should know these things.

I had just finished washing the razor off and feeling my smooth face when I heard the back door creak open. I smiled inwardly.

I stepped out of the bathroom. She was hustling her gear off. "You see any out there?" She leaped back a tiny bit.

"Oh jeez, Noah. You scared me. And no, I didn't. You see any out there while you were talking to the pigs?" _How did she know?…_

"Nope. That makes nearly three years straight. You think were safe?"

"You ask this every morning, Noah. And I always say the same thing." I raised an eyebrow at her. She chuckled. "No, we're not. Give it another seven years, then I'll consider it."

"Ok, but you're being ridiculous." She rolled her eyes at me. "What'd you get for breakfast?" I leaned against the wall.

"I had a bowl of the leftover potatoes," She said casually. I nodded.

"You really should try that carrot burrito." I said.

"When pigs fly." She retorted.

"It's not that bad!"

"Mhm."

"I promise." She stood up. "They really are not that bad. You just can't open up to new foods." I crossed my arms. She crossed hers in response.

"I will try that disgusting meal when the walkers come back."

"So you don't think they will?"

"Maybe." I pushed myself off the wall, and started walking slowly towards her.

"I think… you are… full of it." I smirked. She gaped in mock offense.

"Well… I think that you are senseless." I closed the gap between us until I could feel her breath on my chin.

"I've gotten that alot." I whispered. She smiled.

"Is that all the retaliation you've got? Cause it sounds like your comebacks are pretty weak." She said, still fake mocking me.

"Oh," I whispered again. "I do, and they aren't. I just don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Psh, yeah right." She gently pushed my chest.

"I don't know, I can be pretty… hard, sometimes." (Eh? Good jokey joke?)

"Aha aha." She mocked laughter. I raised an eyebrow at her. She glanced down there. "It seems like you're going pretty hard right now. And still… I feel _nothing._ " She smirked.

"Ooh, man. Harsh. Ouchie..." I badly pretended to care.

"No comeback. Haha." She laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" I smiled. She got closer, really close.

"I never kidd." We smiled. Slowly, I slid my hands around her waist. She put her arms around my neck. And we let passion take it from there.

 ***Three Years Earlier***

Clementine and I stumbled into the walker ridden house. I had no chance, no time to clean it out before I ran after them. She plopped me down on the couch.

"Oh, god. It stinks in here." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't really have time to put up air fresheners." I gritted. She shook her head.

"Let me get the antibiotics." She dug through the counters until she stumbled upon them. "Aha." She took three pills in her hand, and stepped over walker bodies until she got to me. I dry swallowed them one by one. She changed my bandages. Then she cleaned out the walkers. I rested. She cleaned, I helped, she changed my bandages. My wounds faded. I helped clear them out.

 ***One Month Later***

Gabe was dead. I had moved on, but Clementine was the one who killed him. That would stay with her for a long time. I didn't know if she was even over it yet. She probably wasn't. I needed to keep my space.

 ***Nine months later***

We had just stocked up a bunch. It had been ten months since Gabe, and still, we did almost everything together. And still, we had nothing. I still have no clear idea of what's plaguing her. It bugs me still.

 ***Seven months later***

It had now been 18 months since Gabe. And a full month since we had seen a walker.

"Do you think we're safe?" I asked her as she cleaned our plates with the reservoir water.

"Give it another few months, then we'll see," she responded.

"I don't know. A month seems like a stretch. I may take a car and run into Wilmington, see if I can get more supplies from the supermarket." She scratched her face.

"Ok, but I'll come with you."

"What about the farm? We need to take care of Bobby."

"I'll set some water out for him, then we'll be fine. It won't take us long."

"Ok. Let's go tomorrow morning, under daylight."

"Fine."

 ***A Few Days Later***

 _Clink. Clink._ We dug our forks into the bowl of chopped pork and potatoes.

"Clementine?" I asked. She stabbed a potato.

"Yeah?" My heart was racing. This would be the first time since… damn, since the tree next to the bridge that I would ask her about… us. But you know what? I was tired of this. We did so much together, survived so much and still we just sit and talk but never do anything. Maybe it was my hormones, or maybe it was the lack of other females or maybe it was just me, but I really did like her. And I refused to sit around and just let our lives slip away when the girl that I want is sitting right in front of me. "What is it Noah?" She had dropped her fork and was looking at me intently. Her golden eyes glimmered in the lamp light. Her skin shone.

"When we… had that talk under the tree, back at the bridge… how, what-"

"Oh god." She rubbed her face.

"What?"

"Noah…"

"I want to know. I mean, you said that you didn't want to lose anyone, right?"

"Noah, that was-that was different. Now-"

"I have a question for you. When Gabe was standing over me, with his knife, about to kill me… were you scared?" She paused. I cocked an eyebrow. "Were you?"

"Yes." She said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Huh?"

"Yes! Ok, I was."

"But look where we are right here. Right now. Neither of us would be here without the other. And we are both here." She looked down at her food. "Did you save me just because Gabe was crazy? I thought you didn't want to lose anyone, hmm? But you killed him instead. Why?" She opened her mouth, but she had no words. "Why? If you could have simply tackled him, or fought him yourself, why did you kill him. You would lose someone either way. Your only options in that situation were to kill him, let him kill me, or fight him yourself. So why?" Still, she had no response. "You were going to lose someone either way. I think you knew that. But yet, you chose me. Was it because I overruled Gabe, or simply because Gabe was crazy?"

She continued to stare at her bowl. "Clementine… please."

"I know what you're doing, Noah."

"Good. So answer the question."

"I can't!"

"Why not."

"We already had this discussion." She crossed her arms.

"Well… you said it. Things are different now. Times and people have changed."

"Noah…"

"Clementine, look at us! Look at what we have survived through. I would be dead so many times over if not for you. Look at what each of us has overcame. You've seen me at my worst, and you helped me through that. Now you just wanna-"

"Noah! Please!"

"What? Tell me. Please! I… well… you know how I feel"

"Hmm?"

"Are you really going to make me say it, Clem?" She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "You don't get to take that position of power," I scolded. "You're the one too scared to tell me why, to scared to admit your feelings." She glared at me. "Fine!" I paused for a second. "Clementine… I like you… a lot. As in... " I sighed. "More than friends. There. I said it. Now you hold up your end of the bargain."

"Oh, there was a bargain?" She said mockingly. I clenched my jaws.

"Clementine, come on. Please. Just tell me _something._ Why are you so scared?"

"Noah, I already said this."

"But you also just said that was different. It's changed now. Tell me how you really feel." She pursed her lips. "Look at us! Look at what we've done, what we've lived through. I just said this, but it seems to fly in one ear and out the other with you." She crossed her arms again. I was getting a little more frustrated. "You act like we just haven't lived through all this together."

"I am _not_ denying anything."

"Well you aren't telling the truth either."

"Not speaking and lying are two different things."

"You really can't tell me why you won't do this." She continued to glare at me. "You're more stubborn than a mule." I turned away from her, snatched my bowl, and got up. I headed angrily towards the sink. I heard the creak of a chair, but I paid it no attention. I was so… infuriated. _She's so stubborn, can't tell me anything. What the hell?_ I snatched the bucket of reservoir water.

Suddenly I was jerked to the left. Before I could register anything, I felt the feeling of someone's lips. Against mine. I opened my eyes. Clementine was standing right there. Kissing _me._ _What the hell?_ That was the first thought across my mind. I was instantly taken aback. _Is she bipolar or something? What is happening_. I stopped rinsing my dish and turned towards her. Then I got into it. My mind flipped. I realized _hey, maybe this is a good thing._ So I kissed her back. And there we stood. Lips pressed together in harmony.

Then, just as quick as she came, she broke it off. Without even so much as looking at me, she stormed into her room and slammed the door shut.

 ***The Next Morning***

I woke up to the sound of clattering dishes. My eyes burst open, and I hopped out of bed, tugged on some clothes, and rushed out of the bedroom.

Clementine stood under the counter, cleaning up a bed of broken glass on the floor.

"Oh, hey. Sorry I woke you," she said calmly while scooping up the glass.

"No problem." We stood in silence. "Hey… umm… about last-"

"Noah." She gave me a 'come on' look. "Are you going to roll with it, or am I going to have to walk you through it?" _Oh my God! This… that really just happened. Omg! Hey! Calm it Noah. Keep your cool._

"Yeah, no. I got it." I turned around and grinned from ear to ear as I walked into the bathroom.

 ***Two months later***

I wish we had cable. But no! All the electricity was cut out a long time ago. Even this pristine cabin couldn't get television service. It pissed me off.

That's what I would be doing right now if the world hadn't… become the way it did. Sitting on the couch, watching TV. With my girlfriend.

But now… we just cuddled. And enjoyed each other's company. And talked. It was great.

We both laid on the couch. It was big enough, thankfully. I was laid flat, with one of my arms around her back. She was laid with her face pressed against my chest, one of her legs overlapping mine.

The sun was setting. It cast deep long shadows over the room and bare light bore through, reflecting off the glass windows. The summer day was still hot, even as the sun descended. We were lucky the reservoir was close by. We would take daily swims, either to cool off or have fun. It was one of the old world luxuries I rejoiced in nowadays.

My hand was rubbing up and down her back gently. "You doing ok?" I asked.

"Mhm."

And we sat there. And it was nice.

"You know what I haven't ever done?" She asked after awhile.

"Hmm?"

"Gone night swimming."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I haven't. I always wanted to."

"Why haven't we done it before?"

"I guess it just slipped our minds. You wanna go tonight?"

"Sure!" I started to move, but I felt her hands tighten a bit.

"Not yet… this is nice." I saw her look up at me, with her golden blue eyes, and she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

The swimsuit I took from the Delaware department store was a bit baggy. I could have taken another, but I didn't have time to go into a fitting room. 'Need a new swimsuit', I stuck that note in the back of my mind.

I walked out of the bathroom. _Jesus!_ Clementine was already in her suit. And I was… a bit taken aback to say the least. She was so… beautiful. Ugh! It drove me crazy.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Uhh… yeah… yeah." My eyes were clearly planted… not on her face. I could see a slight look of confusion and distaste in my peripheral vision, but she turned around and started walking towards the door. My eyes drifted, they still weren't where they should be. (Yeah, hate on me for being a horny teenage boy, whatever).

Why we didn't change out in the open near the reservoir, I don't know. So we walked the half mile it took to get there. Our shore was a small strip of marshy land, surrounded by trees on both sides.

As soon as we could see the water, she darted, like a starving person seeing a three course meal. She ran so fast, she barely had any time to take her shoes, and her hat, off before wallowing in and hopping in the surf.

I smiled as I slowly took off my shoes and walked in far after her. She was flying through the water, hardly waiting up for me.

"Come on!" She hollered from a deep part of the lake. I smirked, then started running full speed. I tore through the surf, and, right as a wave crested, I jumped. The water felt amazing, smooth, and comforting in the sun. I popped my head up to see her a few yards away. She turned and started swimming away, towards the center of the lake. Why? Idk.

So, naturally, I swam after her.

I was fast… but I don't know how, but she was faster. I couldn't keep up with her. Soon enough, we were the way out in the center of the lake. Finally, she stopped. I turned around, and the shore we came from looked like a fingernail on a giant hand.

I turned back towards her, and she was looking at the sun, to my left. It was almost completely down, and it turned the sky a deep orange. The water we tread lapped softly against our skin. And the evening was just… perfect.

We turned back towards each other.

We locked hands, and pulled ourselves towards each other. Our lips met soon after. And suddenly, we were the only things in the area, All the water, life, everything had vanished, and it was us. Our tongues clashed. I wrapped my free hand around her back, gently lowering my hand. She wrapped both her arms around my neck, pushing us together, mending our passions.

All I know is that is was a dark night when I opened my eyes and we finally pulled away from each other. We placed our foreheads together as we took in deep breaths. I opened my eyes to see her tired form. We swam back to the shore arm in arm.

 ***Four Months Later***

 _Crash._ The wall of the cabin shook as I pressed her against it. Our lips were connected in passion, my hands under her thighs, hers around my neck. I pressed her into the wall so I could inch closer to her. We kissed each other with force and grace. She uncoiled one of her arms, and pushed against the wall, catapulting us towards the hallway. She then wrapped her free hand and pressed it against the back of my head. She gently pushed my head down, so I followed and started trailing kisses down her chin and neck.

She moaned, then pushed my head back off her. "Let's go," she pointed behind her. Towards the bedroom. I smiled.

Still carrying her, I pushed us into the bedroom before lightly tossing her on the bed. She giggled. I smiled and threw my shirt off. She raised an eyebrow at me. I smirked and hopped on top of her. Our lips reconnected, and the room seemed to fade away. It was us and the bed.

I moved my hands down her body until I came upon the hem of her shirt. Without hesitation, she helped me yank it off. She threw it to the ground, and pressed her hands against my face. I ran my hands up her bare skin for the first time. I savored her touch. It was magnificent. My hands moved a bit further down. And I reached her belt line. We opened our eyes.

"..." She had no words.

"I'm sorry. I'll-"

"Yeah, I just-"

"Yeah, I don't know. We're only teenagers, I think. So… maybe we should wait. At least for a while. Ok?" I nodded and smiled. We pulled on our shirts, and I gave her a peck on the lips before we headed out back into the kitchen.

 ***Two Months Later***

It was our six month anniversary. I was very excited. We still weren't sleeping in the same bed, but I wanted to change that. I know, we are probably barely adults, but we both knew we were more mature than most adults anyways.

We had some pretty intense make-out sessions, but all of them resulted the same way. Tonight, I wanted to do something special. Something she definitely wouldn't forget… ever. I just hoped she was ready. I didn't want her to be… not ready, so it was a risky thing to do, to ask. But I wanted to do it nonetheless. Hopefully it would turn out for the best.

That night, while she was out tending to the pigs, I locked the door, and closed the curtains. She would have no way of seeing my surprise now.

Quickly, I pulled the candles out from under the cabinet, and turned on the stove. I was going to cook pork loins and a small salad bowl. One of her favorites.

I heard pounding on the door after about twenty minutes. I still wasn't done. "Noah? Open the door please!"

"One minute!"

"Noah!" She called. She was really hitting on the glass.

"Stop! I'll get you in a minute." I could hear her silent skepticism. I finished the salad bowl, set the plates on the table, dimmed the lights, and walked over towards the door. I opened it.

"Noah! You can't-woah." She stopped and looked at the scenery I had set. Then she grinned from ear to ear. "Noah! Did you do this?" I nodded.

"Please, take a seat." I pulled the chair out for her, and let her sit. Then I sat myself down and we ate.

We were cuddled next to each other on the couch. Dinner was done, and I laid down on the couch. She didn't have to ask to join me.

We both faced the ceiling. Her head was buried in the crook of my neck, my arm around her shoulder. I kissed her cheek. She looked up and smiled at me. We snuggled closer together. Everything was perfect.

Then I adjusted my body a bit, so I was facing her. She turned her head.

"God. You are so _beautiful_." I pronounced to her. She blushed.

"You're not so bad yourself." She pointed out.

"I know! Who can resist _this_." I joked to her. She chuckled. I slipped my arm under her body, and leaned in. Our lips merged with passion. _Yes. This is the moment. Go._

I tightened my grip on her and moved until I was on top of her. Our lips never diverged.

"You think… I didn't… know what… you were doing?" She said in between kisses.

"You figured it out, huh?" I pulled away.

"Sometimes you can be very not subtle." I grinned and picked her up, so we were both sitting facing each other.

"So? Are you… ok?" I asked as politely as possible. She sat silent for a while, and we just stared into each other's eyes.

Then, just as I had hoped, she said the magic word. "Yeah." I lit up like a Christmas tree, and then she did. And we kissed.

We stormed into the bedroom, holding each other and keeping our lips locked. We tugged our shirts off quickly, and then collapsed onto the bed. This time, she was on top of me. Her hat flew to the ground. I saw her look at it longingly, then turn back to me, passion burning in her eyes. She sat on my lap, while I laid on the bed. Our lips still together, I ran my hands up her skin until I got to her bra strap. She showed no resistance as I tugged it off.

For the first time in real life, I got to feel her. I saw a black scar on her shoulder that looked like a bullet wound. Then she saw my shoulder wound. It was a deep pink scar a few inches wide. That was made from Gabe's knife. We both looked at each other. Gently, I ran a finger over her scar. It felt grimy, scabby. But I smiled at it. It was her.

I gently grabbed her hair and pulled her face towards mine, and our lips mashed together. I ran my hand up until I could cup her breast. I could feel and hear her sharp inhale. I pushed my free hand down until I reached her jeans. She reached her hands down and unbuttoned them, and we tugged them off. Then she reached down and undid mine.

Both of us were in our underwear, making out in a bed. _Wasn't this your dream. It was. This is… amazing._

My boner was throbbing, and I knew she could feel it.

 _See, here's the problem. In the dream a) it was a dream and b) she knew what to do. I have no idea. Does she?_

My fears were confirmed when she asked. "What is that?" pointing to my… ehem… penis.

My face flushed with red. "Umm… that's my dick." Her face contorted into a look of confusion. _Oh god… this is so awkward._ "I am pretty sure I am supposed to… use it… for what we are doing."

"What do you mean, use it?" I thought we were already… ya know… doing it."

"What?"

"Yeah. Isn't sex just getting naked and kissing?"

"Umm… no?" She raised her eyebrow. "I think I use it, and stick it in… your… vagina." _Oh my god, things cannot get worse._

She looked like someone just threw up on her. "That sounds disgusting." She said.

"I think it is, but it's also supposed to feel like… really good. Like _really_ good…. At least…" I bent down and reached under the bed, feeling for the book. "At least according to the book," I whipped it out, and laid it on the bed.

She stared at it with wide eyes. "You got a book!"

"Yeah?"

"Wha-did you know this was going to happen?"

"I was kinda hoping on it someday."

She pinched her nose and rubbed her forehead. "Fine. Let me 'read' this book, see what it has to say." And she picked it up and started reading it. I just sat there, on the edge of the bed. Both of us were still naked. _This is the most awkward thing I have_ ever _participated in. Why couldn't we both just get the talk? Ugh._ I turned to her, and she was still reading. She flipped through some pages with just a 'yuk' look on her face. She seemed to be a little confused, a little intrigued, but mostly disgusted. The book described it as pretty disgusting. Which did not help my case.

Finally she flipped to the last page. She pursed her lips and almost looked disappointed.

"I get it if you don't wanna… do it." She stared into space, like she never heard me. "Hello?" I heard her inhale. _I know, you, as the reader, are probably like 'Why am I here? Why did I include this part in the book?' Trust me, it gets better… depending on your definition of 'better'._

"Noah… what we were doing was… fun. I think we need to… take it down a notch. This is fine. I'm ok with this. But I think we both need some time to… digest this," She held up the book. "And really make sure we know what we are doing. We really shouldn't rush things. I want to take this book and really study it before we… get into anything. Cause it seems pretty… weird. And gross."

"Ok. That makes sense. Got it." I hopped off the bed and grabbed her clothes, tossed them to her, and put mine on. "I guess I'll… see you in the morning?" She nodded, walked out, and closed the door behind her. As soon as she left, I facepalmed. _What the hell was that? We did nothing! And now… ugh. I am the worst._

I put on my underwear and hopped in my bed, trying to sleep off the very strange events that just occurred.

 ***Another Three Months Later***

It was our nine-month anniversary. I think we both knew we were… ready, for it. "Hello Clementine!" She just hopped in from the garden. "How is my beautiful darling?"

"Noah…" she was instantly skeptical. "What is this?"

"Oh nothing. Just thought I would compliment my amazing girlfriend." She raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. May I show you something? When you get cleaned up?" She scoffed.

"Yeah… sure. Let me get into the bathroom." She emerged five minutes later, as clean as could be. She looked so goddamn beautiful. "Ok. What did you want to show me."

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and lead her.

"Noah! What are-" I opened the bedroom door, dragged her inside, and slammed it shut. Before she could get out another word out, I smashed my lips into hers.

She didn't resist as we tore our clothes off.

"I trust you have studied?" I said to her in between us throwing our shirts off.

"I have. This was unexpected, but welcome."

"I am glad to hear that." Our lips reconnected and I turned her. We leaped onto the bed, me on top of her.

My boner was pressed against her thigh. My body shivered when I felt her hand grab it. "You wanna know what I read?" I couldn't really respond, my mind was caught up in… places. "I read that there are over 4,000 nerves where you come from. And over 8,000 where mine is. With her free hand, she grabbed one of my hands, and guided it down her body, until I reached the ridge of her… area. Slowly, I guided my hand over it, and slowly pressed a finger inside. It felt like warm pie. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and moaned. So I kept doing it. After a few moments of her pleasure, she started moving her hand up and down. I groaned with the newfound pleasure, and continued to rub her's and she rubbed mine. This exchange, so pleasant, did not last. We were both hungry for more. I trailed kisses down her neck, before rubbing my tongue over her nipple. She moaned a little louder.

She switched her hand. I inhaled sharply.

Then, it got serious. She used her hand to guide my dick until the tip was pressing against her tip. I got up, repositioned my body, and locked eyes with her.

"Are you ok?" She nodded. "Are you… ready?" She smiled.

"As ready as I can be."

"Ok then." I shut my eyes and slowly pressed my pelvis inward.

Her breathing rapidly sped up as I entered deeper and deeper. I was halfway through when she let out a tiny scream. My body was flooding with ecstasy. Every nerve in my body was fringed or in deep pleasure.

I looked down. _I am actually_ inside _her. Wow!_ I pressed more and more, until I was all the way in. Then, I pulled it almost all the way out and thrusted in again. This time she screamed and threw her head back. I exhaled and pressed my eyes together.

"You ok?" I asked her through huffing. She couldn't respond. She was biting her lip. She just nodded. After a minute, she said

"Keep going. Don't stop."

"Oh-ok." I took a few deep breaths and, thrusted again. And again. My body shook with gratification. She wasn't looking, just moaning, groaning, and gripping the pillows. I was barely able to hold myself up.

And I kept going. And we kept moaning and groaning. And pleasure kept growing within us both.

Her walls contracted. She yelled. I huffed and puffed and thrusted.

I felt a wash of fluids seep from her as she screamed. And I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Oh my, ugh!" I burst. And our fluids, body and soul merged into one.

We sighed, both of us content. I was probably the happiest man alive.

After a minute, I rolled over, gently taking it out. She was still moaning. I grabbed her, wrapping my arm around her waist, and snuggled closer into her. I took the big spoon, and she nestled comfortably in the little spoon. And we fell asleep with a comfortable satisfaction in the air.

 ***Present***

Clementine and I always slept in the same bed now. It wasn't an 'every night' thing, us having sex, but it was really like three, four, five, or thirteen times a week. Some nights we just cuddled and enjoyed each other's warmth and company. After we both lost our virginities, she was cramping for a week. After that, we did it again. We tried it on the couch a few times, one time we did it on the counter. That was fun.

Sometimes we would try new things. We put both our… areas… in different places. Take that however you want to.

But that was just our romantic life. It was exhilarating. I loved it, and I loved her. With everything I had.

We became completely self sufficient. The garden provided fresh fruits nearly all year, and we had enough pig and goat meat to last us a year. The goats were also extra good for cheese and milk. That was a huge bonus.

We rarely went on supply runs anymore, but when we did, there were no walkers. We hadn't seen one for three years. I am sure they all dissolved or disintegrated, by law of nature, I guess. It was a relief. We were still always looking out for them, but we never found them.

When we did go on supply runs, we went into Wilmington. There were a bunch of supermarkets there, and we would pick them clean for pretty much anything. Just to stock up. We didn't plan on leaving the cabin anytime soon.

We never took down the walkers we hung outside.

It made me sad sometimes. I would wake up, not find Clementine anywhere, and walk the mile to the hill. And I would find Clementine there, kneeling over Gabe's grave.

One night I asked her about it. She said 'It's respect. That's why.'

"Just for him?"

"No. For everyone." I would nod.

Some mornings I would join her. And we would kneel in silence over the graves of everyone we lost.

I still miss my mother.


	40. Chapter 40

**And here we are… Telltale owns TWDG**

Chapter 40

If you are a really smart cookie, or just know how grammar works, you will probably have figured out that I have written this story in past tense. That is on purpose. As of now, I, Noah Burnsbee, am 57 years old. Myself, along with Clementine, have beaten the apocalypse. I have decided to leave you with this.

You, the reader, depending on where you are or what universe you may be from, have just witnessed and read my life story. Well… the most interesting parts anyway.

Everything you just read was truth. Some parts may or may not have been exaggerated, but I promise, I tried to change as little as possible.

I found this journal on a supply run, along with packs of pens. Now, I was only twenty or so when I started to record my life story. I decided that writing about it was better than just talking about it or keeping it bottled up. So I put pen to paper, and have decided to share the story with you all.

This was not meant to be a psychological thriller, or a 'make you think' kind of thing, but rather just a way that someone may experience life from my point of view. Seeing what I have lived through. Seeing everything from my perspective.

I wrote this only to have someone look at what has happened to me, and hopefully explore such themes in their own life.

If I have one hope for this journal, it is the hope that someone will remember it, someone will grasp it in it's full light, and remember the themes and things that some may explore.

If you are wondering about our whereabouts now, well, we never left the cabin. We lived out our lives as fully as possible. Now, me being 57, I am a pretty old man. I have lived past the apocalypse, but I have yet to explore and see towns being built, other people living. As fas as I know, Clementine and I are the only people left in the world.

The likelihood of that is slim, but I have never been proven otherwise. Maybe I should go in a car, and try to get back to the old camp. Maybe I'll find 70 something year old Ryan, still arguing with the even older chief. Maybe, If I look far enough down the river, I'll find Heather.

I still miss everyone. I visit Krishan's grave once a week, to this day. And Clementine and I kneel at Gabe's every other day. It is a remembrance of the people who died, for better or worse.

I have also recorded my thoughts in this journal. I felt it necessary. What is the point of a first person view if you can't also look inside someone's head?

And for those faint of heart, I am sorry if I disturbed you with my graphic depictions. Whether it be of violence or swearing or sex. I felt it necessary to include such scenes, as either I wanted to or I felt it enhanced the story. No matter why, I did it nonetheless. Deal with it.

Looking back on my painful and eventful youth, I realize one thing: I lived through it. It may be hard to imagine, at least for me, but I did it. Surrounded by so much death and despair and depression and destruction, but still I lived through it.

I may suffer from vivid nightmares, extreme PTSD, and old pains that ache in my hand, shoulder, leg, and arm, but I am still alive. I don't know whether to be thankful for that. It will never stop being a struggle.

I realize now that without Clementine, I would have died a long time ago. Maybe not physically died, but I would have died on the inside. Died mentally. Died emotionally.

I still owe her my life. So many times.

I still wonder if she owes me her's.

I also have come to the not so surprising realization that I am much worse off without her. I realize now, that after all these years, that I am _**living for her**_.

 ***Thirteen Years Later***

This will be my last entry before I send my journal off. Where? I have no idea.

In the legitimate copy of this journal, there are tear stains where I am writing this now.

It is not just the emotion of writing this insane, delicate, and true story about my existence, not just about how this, this journal is my lifeline, my story, my life all condensed onto many pages and more words. I feel such a strong connection to this little journal. This has become a part of me. It has become… mine.

Aside of me losing a part of myself, I lost something so… so much worse.

Last night, I lost my darling Clementine.

We went to sleep. I woke up. She was next to me. And she just… wasn't moving.

I shook her, I asked her to wake up, I begged her, wept for her, and still she laid unmoving. Silent. Still.

I have just finished burying her body.

The other thing I realized was this: Every man, every person without exception, has a breaking point. And me, being 70 years old, have found my breaking point.

I hope whoever picks up this journal shall carry out my last request:

Read it, distribute it to anyone willing to take it, make a copy for yourself, and then take this original copy and put it on top of my grave. I have already dug it, next to Clementine's grave.

I have a single bullet loaded into my pistol that I have kept for so many years.

If you have paid enough attention to this story, you will find my grave.

I made my peace with religion. I made my peace with everyone and everything I have ever known.

I hope this journal finds you well. I hope you can carry out my last request.

Take care, if anyone is out there.

Goodbye.

 _Noah Burnsbee_


	41. AN: The Ending

**In closing…:**

 **Hey everyone… I just wanted to say that I**

 **LOVED**

 **Writing this story. It was so much fun, and I hoped y'all enjoyed it as much as I did.**

 **I also wanted to say thanks. For sticking with me. I am aware that some parts may have been… difficult… but sincerely I wanted to say thanks.**

 **Also, today, Telltale did there summer update. And dear lord I cried for a bit.**

 **They are releasing the final season, season 4 of The Walking Dead, and it is premiering in 2018. I am so hyped, it is supposed to follow Clementine and tie up loose ends. And I am soooo happy. But at the same time, overwhelmingly sad that this amazing journey is coming to an end so soon. But, for the series, and Clementine, I am eternally grateful.**

 **Lastly, something I wanted to ask you guys as a whole. Comment or review if…**

 **You guys want to see a sequel.**

 **Yeah. I have a few ideas planned out, and myself and my good friend who helped me tremendously with the first story are collabing again. We are looking into possible ideas and story lines we could cover. If all comes to a close things come back and I am just not feeling some things, the least I** _ **will**_ **do is write up some short stories, that may possible relate to a main arc. I am not sure, and would really appreciate your feedback. If you want me to write it, all it takes is a little note, and I will make sure to see what I can do.**

 **Anyways, book 1 is complete! I am looking forward to seeing what you have to say.**

 **ILY ALL SO MUCH 3**

 **Thank you.**

 **Remember to leave some stuff for me.**

 **For just a bit, for now…**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
